Hunted
by enough-to-let-me-go
Summary: A hunting trip goes wrong, and suddenly the hunter becomes the hunted. The Blue Mountains are not as safe as we thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, college is back; therefore, my life is gone.**

**I did get this new idea for a story, and I've got some of it worked out. I'm thinking about rewriting and making a new plot though. But, anyway, here's chapter one!**

**I have so many crazy ideas going on in my head and just not enough time to write them out. College is frustrating. Awesome, but frustrating.**

**I do not have a set schedule for updates, but I promise, they will be coming! Until then, please read and leave me any comments you feel the need to make! And please, please, please have the patience and follow the story :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, except for a few characters and ideas that are my own. Everything else belongs to the awesome J.R.R. Tolkien.**

* * *

><p>Kili watched as the white cloud of breath disappeared in the night air. The late January air was growing colder and the sky was getting darker. A snowstorm was definitely blowing in and quickly. The breeze increased and he shivered beneath his furs. He rubbed his hands together, hoping to bring at least a little warmth to his nearly frozen fingers. What good were numb fingers when using a bow anyway?<p>

He listened for any noise indicating his prey was nearby. He had been hunting the same doe for two days now. Normally, Fili would have accompanied him on the hunting trip, but circumstances had stopped him from joining him. And those circumstances had included a trip into a half frozen lake three days earlier and now a bad chest cold. Oin had stopped by and assured everyone that it would develop into nothing worse, like pneumonia. Kili was grateful for that, having had suffered the consequences of the deadly illness twice in his short sixty years.

A soft rustling of fallen leaves sounded from Kili's left. He slowly turned his head and after checking the forest floor for a clear path, he took an equally slow step forward. He walked three feet before hearing a branch snap and a low, frustrated snort. There, not ten feet away, stood the doe. She was healthy and sturdy. Surely, she would offer a good amount of meat for the winter.

Kili reached behind him and retrieved an arrow from his quiver. The slight scraping noise of the arrow sliding against the quiver quickly grabbed the keen deer's attention. Kili froze in place, not making a move, barely breathing. After a few unsettling seconds, the doe sniffed the air and began munching on the small patch of grass she had found.

Kili resumed his movement, being extra careful and precise with his actions. He knocked the arrow to the bowstring and pulled back, using his mouth as an anchor.

There was a soft thud as the arrow made its mark.

There was another soft thud as the doe fell heavily onto her right side.

And there was another soft thud as Kili fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Thorin opened the door to his home. Another long day in the forge was done and he was more than ready to be home.<p>

A steady fire was blazing in the fireplace. Its heat was warming the area considerably. He hung his furs and coat on the proper hook beside the door and removed his gloves. He looked around for any sign of his eldest nephew as he rubbed the feeling back into his frozen fingers. Not seeing him in the small living room or the dining room, Thorin walked down the hall toward the boy's room.

He was greeted by a congested "Come in" upon knocking softly on the door. Fili was seated on the floor in front of the fireplace. A thick quilt was wrapped around his strong frame and a steaming mug of what smelled like coffee was grasped in one hand. A mound of used tissues laid beside him.

"How are you feeling?" Thorin asked, approaching his nephew.

"Better, actually." Fili stopped to sneeze and grabbed another tissue.

Thorin looked at his nephew's face, and noticed that there was a little more natural color in his face than there had been that morning. "I'm going to make some stew. Do you need anything?"

Fili shook his head no and sneezed again. He grabbed the coffee and took a drink. Thorin watched as his nephew seemed to find comfort in the warm liquid. Fili pulled the quilt tighter around his shoulders and looked up at Thorin.

"I'm fine. Get out of here. I'm hungry."

Normally, Thorin would have been angry if those words had been said to him. He was a king, after all, and he did not do well with commands from others. More than once, his temper had gotten the better of him when words were said with the wrong tone. But, Fili had kept all sound of anger from his tone. In fact, there was a hint of jest.

"Yes, my prince," Thorin bowed slightly and hit his nephew softly on the back of his head at the sound of Fili's congested laughter.

At home with his small family, he was a different person. The hard, strong-willed, often angry king lost his mask and became the kind, over-protective uncle his nephews loved. After his sister died of an infection when his nephews were still small dwarflings, he had taken them in as his own. Sometimes it was hard. Thorin did well to take care of himself and his kingdom. Raising two young dwarflings was an adventure and chore in itself, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He just prayed each day that he was making his sister proud.

Thorin closed the door behind him and made his way back down the hall. He passed by Kili's room and almost walked inside, but stopped when he remembered that his youngest nephew was currently on his hunting trip and would not be back until the next evening. The house was eerily quiet without Kili's presence. His young, reckless, mischievous ways and constant laughter and happiness added something to each day. There were days when Thorin would question how Kili would ever be able to ground himself and lead a kingdom if the time ever came. But, Thorin knew, that deep down, Kili would be a serious warrior and a great king if the time ever came.

But, thankfully, Fili was first choice. Just in case.

Thorin entered the kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients and utensils that he would need for the stew. An hour later, Fili and he sat at the small table and ate their stew. Fili quietly finished about half of his and made no effort to remove his bowl from the table. So, he quietly waited for Thorin to finish.

His thoughts were elsewhere, centered on his little brother who was miles away somewhere in the woods probably making camp for the night. He hated having Kili out of his sight because Fili was the only person who could keep him out of trouble. Kili was so unpredictable sometimes. He would probably show up tomorrow with some fresh kills and that stupid grin on his face and no doubt some stupid comment about how amazing he is. Fili laughed at the thought.

"Care to share?" Thorin asked, breaking through Fili's thoughts and bringing him back to the present.

"I miss him."

Thorin stood and retrieved both of the bowls from the table. "It's too quiet."

"Aye," Fili agreed. "I'll feel better when he's in my line of sight again."

Thorin laughed as he began to wash the dishes.

Since the day Kili was born, the two brothers had been inseparable. When they were forced to go longer than two days without each other, they would get a little crazy. They were polar opposites, but they balanced each other out. Sometimes their actions and words were so similar that Thorin would question if they were actually doppelgängers. Separate, they were dangerous. But together, they were lethal.

The quiet was broken by Fili sneezing, not once, but three times.

"Have you taken some of the draught Oin left?"

Fili blew his nose on a tissue. "Yeah, a few hours ago. I should probably take another dose soon."

Thorin quietly continued to clean up the mess from dinner. When he finished, he turned to see Fili still sitting in the chair at the table. His chin was resting on his chest, eyes closed, and lightly snoring. Thorin searched through some of the cabinets until he found the draught. He poured the correct dosage and walked over to the table.

"Fili." He said, gently shaking his nephew's shoulder. Fili lifted his head and mumbled something about not sleeping. Thorin shoved the draught into his nephew's hand and watched as Fili swallowed the disgusting concoction.

"Go to bed."

Fili yawned and stretched his arms. "Ok."

Thorin watched him walk down the hall. When Fili's door closed, Thorin grabbed his pipe and made his way to his favorite chair. There he sat, smoking his pipe by the warm fire, and thinking about the return of his young nephew. It couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>Kili didn't know how long he had laid there on the ground.<p>

He didn't even know why he was laying there. He was only aware of three things.

One- his head was pounding. It felt as if someone was bashing his skull against the side of a boulder. The constant thumping was making his eyes hurt, and his vision was beginning to blur. Or maybe that was a concussion.

Two- he was freezing. Sure enough, the clouds had opened up and snowflakes were falling around him. His head rolled slowly to the left. He was startled to see that the ground was already covered. Apparently, he had been laying there for quite a while.

And three- he didn't know why he was laying there. He remembered tracking the doe. He remembered shooting. But then, he woke up on the ground.

Kili listened to the silence surrounding him. After determining that there was nothing around that may bring immediate danger, he slowly began to push himself up into a sitting position. As soon as he was upright, his head began to swim. He dragged himself over to a tree about three feet away, and leaned heavily against the trunk for support.

The forest spun around him and he was tired. So very tired. But, he forced himself to keep his eyes open. He knew without a doubt that he had a concussion, and by the way he was feeling, it was a fairly bad one. Sleeping with a concussion was never a safe idea.

He leaned his head against the trunk and took in a few deep breaths. The cold air made him cough harshly, which did nothing to aid the throbbing in his head. He couldn't fight back the nausea any longer and leaned over to the side, just in time to rid himself of his meager lunch of dried jerky and bread. When he finished vomiting, the pounding in his head seemed even more violent. He felt his eyes beginning to drift shut and jerked himself awake.

"No," he told himself.

He moved his arms to either side of him and counted to three before he pushed himself to his knees. He rested a moment and then slowly bent one knee. Once he was standing, he lost his balance as the forest began to spin even faster around him. He leaned against the tree and waited until the spinning slowed down considerably before he moved any further.

He couldn't remember which direction the deer was in, so he began to search the area. He finally saw the doe, laying about twelve feet to his right. He pushed himself away from the tree and forced his feet to move, one step at a time. When he finally reached the deer, he nearly collapsed but managed to somewhat gracefully lower himself to the ground. He reached for the sheath on his belt for his knife and stopped at his new discovery.

He reached his sheath only to find that his knife wasn't in its usual place. Kili tried to think back to earlier that morning. He had left camp, everything intact, including his knife which never left his belt for a period of time lasting longer than thirty seconds. Something suddenly didn't feel right, and it had nothing to do with his concussion.

Kili slowly lowered himself to lay against the doe's back, concealing much of his body from view. He positioned his bow, now loaded with an arrow, into his shooting stance and listened to the woods around him. He could feel something watching him but saw nothing.

Then he heard it. A low snort that sounded like it belonged to a horse. The sound of hooves making their way across the forest floor was muffled by the layers of snow, but not completely silenced. Kili listened carefully as the sound grew closer. He held his breath and gripped his bow, ready to shoot, when he heard the soft thud of feet hitting the ground.

"Ho, there! Please, I mean you no harm." A deep voice called out.

Kili slowly uncurled from his position and raised himself to his knees, never lowering his bow. He knew that he could kill the new intruder with immediate accuracy, and as much as he hated the thought, if he had to defend himself, he would.

"Who are you?" Kili asked, still not lowering his bow.

"Forgive me. My name is Drago. I was on my way to the Blue Mountains when I got lost. Somehow I ended up here in the middle of a forest in a snowstorm. I heard noises and followed, hoping to find directions."

Kili looked at the man. He did not look dangerous, but his instincts told him to keep his bow at the ready. "And what business do you have in the Blue Mountains?"

Drago offered a friendly smile. "I was hoping for work. Times are hard, my friend."

Kili nodded his head in acknowledgment. His uncle may be the king, but since his rightful kingdom was being held hostage by a dragon, they had no treasure, which forced them to partake in the everyday struggle of working long hours and making mild wages.

"Would you, perhaps, be able to lead me to the Blue Mountains?" Drago asked.

Kili considered the question for a moment. He could say no because he honestly did not know if he completely trusted this newcomer. Something about him just did not make any sense. Kili knew he should ask him more questions, but the pounding in his head was growing again because he had been upright for far too long. But, all he really wanted was to get home and curl up in his bed and sleep.

"I am actually headed that way. You can travel with me, if you like." Kili offered. His inner conscience screamed at him for his choice.

Drago hugged his coat closer as the wind picked up. "I would not want to impose. I am sure I can follow the path if you would just point me in the right direction."

"No, it's fine. Besides, I might like the company. Three days all by myself is doing things to my head." Kili smiled softly and slowly lowered his bow.

"I can understand your reasoning." Drago laughed softly. "Well, if you are sure about this, I would greatly appreciate your assistance."

Kili restocked his quiver with his unused arrow and swung his bow onto his back. He tried to stand up, but his knees buckled at his full weight.

"Whoa! Let me help, lad." Drago rushed forward and gently pulled Kili upright.

"Thanks," Kili huffed out, trying to keep his eyes open and ward off the pounding of his head at the same time.

"You don't look so good. I only have the one horse, but if need be, I can lead." Kili tried to protest at the offer, thinking it would be unnecessary, but Drago cut him off. "No, really, I insist. You are allowing me to tag along on this journey, it is only right that I offer my noble steed to your disposal."

He led Kili over to the large pony and helped him mount. Kili leaned forward and buried his face in the pony's chestnut mane. He mumbled a soft thank you and told the dwarf to head northeast. He did not sleep though. His senses told him that he did not know this man well enough to trust him with his life. So, he fought the sleep that was beckoning him to oblivion, and kept his eyes opened and trained ahead.

They went about like this until they reached the edge of the forest. The snow was an inch deeper here in the open, whereas the trees in the forest had been blocking a lot of the snow by collecting it on their branches high above the ground.

"Now, it's just a straight shot up that mountain. I live at the top, but dwarf settlements begin about halfway up. You can start looking there and make your way up the mountain." Kili told Drago. The slow trek out of the forest had helped clear his mind and replenished some of his energy.

"Thank you… I don't think you gave me your name." Drago said politely.

"My apologies. My name is Kili." Kili swung his leg over the side of the pony and lowered himself to the ground.

He offered his hand and Drago gave it a firm shake. "Pleasure to meet you. Thank you again for your help."

"Thank you for the ride. I didn't realize how badly I needed it." Kili said.

"It was no problem at all." Drago looked around, taking in the dark sky and the hidden moon. The snow had stopped, but the clouds were still overhead. "I hate to stop, but we should probably make camp for the night. We can conquer the mountain tomorrow."

Kili nodded his head slowly. "Aye, you are correct." Kili reached for the pouch on his belt and opened it, only to find it empty. "I'm sorry. It seems I have no more food."

"No worries. I have some jerky in one of my saddlebags." Drago said and walked over to his pony.

Kili walked over and found a somewhat dry log and gratefully lowered himself onto it. He was going to offer to keep first watch, but the pain in his head was becoming overwhelming. He didn't know if he could fight the pain and sleep off for much longer.

Drago walked over to the log Kili was sitting on and offered him a handful of jerky. Kili accepted the jerky and began to slowly chew on it. His bow and quiver were leaning against the log beside his feet. He watched as Drago situated himself on a log to his right. His eyes caught the soft glint of silver from the man's side.

Drago followed Kili's gaze and looked down to his side. He smiled and chewed his remaining jerky before he reached to his side and removed the knife.

Kili stared in disbelief at the hilt of the knife. It was blue and bared his insignia. "That's my knife."

"I know." Drago said standing.

Kili was too stunned to move and watched in fear as Drago casually made his way toward him.

"Say goodnight, sweet prince," Drago said with a polite smile on his face as he buried the knife into Kili's side.

Kili's eyes opened wide, as well as his mouth, but no sound came forth. He simply stared as the knife- _his_ knife- was slowly twisted and then removed from his side. His eyes were glued to the growing maroon spot on his tunic. He slowly moved an arm to grab at his side, but the arm was gently pushed away.

Drago, still smiling kindly, pushed Kili's arms down, pinning them to the ground. "Now, I wish I could stay, but I have work to do. Thank you for the help. You really don't know how much I appreciate it."

Kili watched as the sadistic man rose, still holding Kili's knife in one hand. Drago suddenly planted one booted foot firmly onto Kili's stomach. The pressure caused the blood to flow faster from Kili's side. He bucked under the pressure and tried to yell out, but all that escaped his throat was a hoarse whisper.

Then a heavy boot connected with the side of his head and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's all the commotion outside?" Thorin asked, laying down his hammer and walking over toward the window.

Dwalin's arms were crossed over his broad chest; his scrutinizing glare locked on the people running around somewhat frantically in the market street. "Probably nonsense."

Thorin watched the growing chaos through the window. Something just did not feel right. "I'll be back. I'm going to get some answers."

Dwalin nodded his head in acknowledgement and watched his best friend and king step out onto the street.

Thorin saw Bofur standing outside his toyshop and approached his friend.

"Ah, good afternoon, Thorin!" Bofur happily greeted his friend with a cheerful grin.

"Good afternoon, Bofur. I trust business is well." Thorin returned in greeting.

Bofur shrugged. "You know how the economy is these days."

Thorin sighed and nodded his head in recognition. Things in the Blue Mountains had been rough as of late. "Aye, I do, friend."

Bofur, not enjoying the depressing subject, changed the turn of the conversation. "And to what do I owe this visit?"

Thorin eyed the street before him, the people running around and the murmurs growing louder. "I was hoping you would be able to enlighten me in what has my people in an uproar."

Bofur looked at Thorin with a grin. "I was hoping you would know the answer, my king."

Thorin searched the street again. At the same moment, one of his men caught his eye.

"My king! My king!" the man yelled as he ran forward.

"Please, sir, can you tell me what is happening?" Thorin asked the frantic man.

"A body, my king. A dwarf messenger rode up from the bottom of the mountain not twenty minutes ago, my lord. He says a body has been found at the bottom of the mountain. He did not know the lad, but he said he did not look well. Nearly frozen and bled out."

Thorin froze. "What direction did the lad appear to be coming from?"

The man thought for a moment. "I believe he said south, my lord."

Thorin felt the blood drain from his face. His knees began to tremble. But, Kili was a prince. He would have been recognizable. It couldn't have been Kili. Still, he felt he needed to see for himself.

"Where is the injured dwarf?" Thorin hastily asked.

"He is at the infirmary, just down the mountain. We have been waiting to discover the identity of the unfortunate dwarf. This news has everyone scared."

Thorin nodded his head, not really listening to what the man was saying. His mind was a jumble of different scenarios of what he might find in the next hour. Thorin thanked the man for his information and assured him that he would figure things out and that the village would be safe.

Thorin looked at Bofur, silently telling him that he believed that body was Kili. Bofur turned into his shop, blew out the lamps, and stepped back out, locking the door behind him.

"Where do you want me?" Bofur asked with a serious, determined look on his face.

Thorin began walking across the street. He reached his pony and quickly mounted. "Find Oin and get him to my home immediately. And, for Mahal's sake, not a word of this to Fili."

Thorin didn't wait for Bofur's confirmation as he kicked his heels against his pony's side and spurred him down the mountain.

* * *

><p>Fili sat by the fire, tissues at his side and coffee in hand. He had woken up this morning, less congested and his head clearer. Knowing his little brother would be home later today had helped his recovery and good mood. He took a sip of his warm coffee and savored the tingling it brought his freezing body.<p>

He jumped at the sound of knocking on the door.

"Fili, lad, open the door. It's freezing out here!" A familiar voice called through the door.

"Coming!" He sat his coffee on the small table and wrapped the quilt tighter around his shoulders as he walked to the door. He slid the bolt and turned the knob, and a bundled Oin entered the house.

"Ah, good to see you up and about, lad!" Oin said happily as he hanged his coat on a hook beside the door.

Fili coughed into his fist and walked back over to the couch. "I'm feeling quite better, thank you."

Oin followed him and stopped in front of the couch. He did not sit. "Good, good. I was just stopping by for a check-up. I thought I had better do it now before this massive storm blows in."

Something about Oin seemed off, but Fili couldn't tell exactly what it was. "Yeah, wouldn't want to run out of that wonderful poison you've given me."

Oin patted him on the shoulder and laughed. "Aye, that _poison_ seems to be helping you out just fine."

Fili sneezed then confirmed Oin's thoughts. "It is, thank you."

Oin then proceeded to do his normal routine, which included listening to Fili's breathing, checking his heart rate, his temperature, and prodding along his throat with well-experienced fingers.

"Well, Fili, you seem to be healing just fine."

"Could've told you that," Fili said.

Oin put his tools away into his bag again and pulled out a few new bottles. "I'll just make you some more of that draught to last you another few days. By the end of the week, you shouldn't be needing it anymore."

Fili sank into the old couch cushions. The warmth of the fire and the comfort of the blanket lured him closer and closer to sleep.

After a few minutes, he was aware of Oin taking a seat in Thorin's chair in front of the fire. He considered asking the elderly healer why he was staying instead of returning to his daily schedule, but the sleep won out and he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Thorin pushed his pony as fast as the poor creature could move down the mountain. Regardless of the snow and icy conditions, Thorin made the ride in record time. Upon arriving at the infirmary, he leaped off his pony and threw the reigns at the nearest dwarf, shouting orders to take care of the pony. He barged into the small building and searched for one of the authorities.<p>

"My king!" A woman's voice shouted from the hallway.

Thorin rushed forward. Something in the nurses' voice made him wary of the news he would be receiving.

"We've been trying… There's really nothing…"

Thorin didn't need a name to know who the small nurse was talking about.

"Where is he?!" Thorin shouted.

"My king, I do not—"

"_Where_. _Is_. _He._" Thorin demanded, putting emphasis on each of the three words.

The nurse spared a glance over her left shoulder and released a heavy sigh. "Follow me."

Thorin followed the nurse down the hallway. He was practically stepping on her heels and forcing his mouth to stay shut for fear of what would come out. He knew that this nurse and the others had been trying. He had no reason to be so angry at them. But, this was Kili, his kin, and he was important.

The nurse stopped in front of a door and placed her hand on the door knob. "I should warn you, he is gravely injured and unconscious. He has been like this since he was brought to us."

Thorin said nothing, only stared at the closed door willing it to open with his mind.

The nurse opened the door and stepped inside. Thorin followed behind her and froze upon reaching the foot of the bed.

He was nearly unrecognizable.

The body on the bed was snow white. The only color coming from the raven hair and the frighteningly blue tinted lips. The chest was not moving at a normal breathing pattern, rather it was barely fluttering in very slow, uneven rattles. One nurse was giving chest compressions, as if the body was forgetting to breathe.

No sound came from the body. No moans or words- nothing. There was no movement either, except for the very slow, almost invisible breathing.

One nurse was currently cleaning away a large amount of blood from the boy's side. Thorin's eyes slowly drifted to the left and fell upon a growing pile of crimson stained cloths. Thorin's eyes moved back to the body and took in the gigantic bruise covering the boy's stomach. It looked like the shape of a boot.

Thorin moved to the opposite side of the bed and fell to his knees at the boy's side. He ran a soft touch down the boy's arm to his hand. Two things happened then. One, he was startled at the alarmingly cold temperature of the body. It felt as if he had been stuck in an icebox for hours and then sent outside to sit in a snowstorm. And, two, he noticed the bruising around the boy's wrist and at the inside of his elbow. He glanced across the bed and noticed that similar bruising was on the other arm as well.

Thorin tentatively reached forward and smoothed back Kili's raven hair from his frozen forehead. He noticed even more bruising along the boy's temples and neck. Thorin tried to mutter some sort of encouragement, believing that his sentimental words would heal all of his precious nephew's injuries. But, nothing save for a desperate plea and a half sob escaped his throat.

"The dwarf who brought him in said he found him at the bottom of the mountain. It appears that sometime during the night, the prince was attacked. There is a deep knife wound on his right side, just below his ribs. It looks as though the stabbing was deliberate, straight into the side and then twisted in a half circle. There is massive bruising on his stomach and his back. It looks as though the person who did this deliberately stepped onto his body, inflicting more pain. There is some bruising on his neck and at the base of his skull. We believe that may have caused a concussion. However, there is also bruising on his forehead and temples, as you can see. This may have also caused a concussion and could very well be the reason for his current comatose state."

The nurse's words blurred into Thorin's mind. Who could ever do this to his nephew? His nephew that never hurt anyone. His nephew that always had a smile on his face and lit up any room he walked into. What kind of sick minded person could do this?

The nurse began speaking again and Thorin listened. "The bruising around his wrists looks like it came from a death grip that someone had on him. The bruising on his inner elbows appears to be from someone's knees as they restrained him. Of course, these are only speculations. We cannot possibly know the truth until the young prince awakens, or the sick devil who did this confesses.

"His alarmingly cold body temperature is a result of being left on the snow covered ground for what we can guess was about seven hours. It may also very well be a result of the significant blood loss from the stab wound.

"We are currently cleaning out the stab wound as best as possible. Unfortunately, we cannot stitch the wound together yet, for fear of infection and further trauma. After it is cleaned, we will dress the wound with bandages and clean cloths, as well as possible. After a few days, if things are still improving, we may be able to offer stitches.

"As of this moment, his lungs seems to be clear of liquid, which rules out the possibility of pneumonia. This is a positive thing. We cannot fully know the extent of his concussion until he awakens. But, the tremendous bruise on his stomach seems to be just that. There appears to be no internal bleeding or ruptured organs. He will be quite painfully sore and eating may be difficult for a while, but he will heal in that area."

Thorin took in all of this information wordlessly. He knew what the consequences of a concussion could be. He did not like the possibility of his nephew not remembering who he was or his family. He did not like the possibility of his nephew never waking even more. But, Thorin chose not to believe that. After all, Kili should have been rightfully dead already, and yet, he still lived. Stubborn, child.

"How soon can he be moved?" Thorin's voice sounded distant even to himself as he asked the question.

"Excuse me, my king, but do you honestly believe that you should be moving him anytime soon? He nearly died." The nurse asked politely.

Thorin shook his head. "I am aptly aware of that. I also know that he cannot stay here. He would be much safer at home, where he can be protected and be with the ones who love him."

The nurse sighed, knowing there was nothing she could say to convince her king to keep the poor boy there. She tried anyway. "My king, he will be well protected here. If it will help, we can hire guards to stand watch and only those with your approval will be permitted past the front door."

Thorin knew she was offering to do the right thing, but he wasn't taking the chance. "No. Write the orders for whatever medication he will need to be administered and give me whatever materials he will need. He is coming home, where he belongs. We can provide the care needed at the top of the mountain. I am sure you will be receiving more patients soon enough with this harsh winter we are having. This will be one less patient to tend to."

The nurse took a deep breath and let it out through her nose. "As you wish."

The other nurse, who had been cleaning the wound, asked Thorin for instruction. He told her to ready a wagon as quickly as possible. Thorin was taking Kili home.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's chapter two! Let me know what you all think :)<strong>

**Also, I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but in this story Kili is supposed to be 14/15-ish in human years and Fili 18-ish. I know nothing about dwarves and their aging, so I'm just making it up as I go and hoping for the best. Anyway, that aside, please leave any comments or suggestions or whatever you see fit! Appreciate it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Fili was woken from his slumber by the crashing of the front door as it was thrown open and bounced off the wall from the force. He jerked himself upright and listened to the yelling coming from outside. It sounded like his uncle. His musings were confirmed when Thorin barged into the house moments later, still shouting frantically.

Fili watched as Oin leaped from his place in the chair and started moving around getting his tools together, as if he had been waiting for this moment for some time. Fili dragged his gaze back to the door as two other strong dwarf men carried in what looked like a stretcher. Fili could barely see over the lead dwarf's broad shoulders, but a fleck of raven colored hair creeped into his line of sight. That was all the recognition he needed.

"Kili! KILI! NO! _KILI_!" He shouted frantically, trying with all his might to get to his little brother's side. He was easily blocked though, by one of the dwarves who had carried in the stretcher with his brother on top.

A forceful arm shot across his chest, restraining him from moving forward. "My prince, please, calm down. Everything is going to be all right." The man gently ordered.

But, Fili didn't believe him. He continued to frantically scream for his brother to look at him and stop this nonsense. He was vaguely aware of Thorin shouting for him to shut up, but he paid his uncle's orders no mind.

Finally, Thorin walked over to Fili and grabbed him by the shoulders. His grip was tight as he spoke loudly and clearly into Fili's distraught face. After a few rough shakes and loud commands, Fili stopped screaming and allowed himself to be led away from the living room.

Thorin pushed the door open to Fili's room and led his nephew inside. Fili completely ignored the bed and his chair and sank to the cold, hardwood floor. Thorin lowered himself carefully in front of his eldest nephew. This had been the part he had been least excited about- explaining the situation to Fili.

"He is going to be all right…" Thorin began.

Fili's eyes grew wider and his breathing became erratic. Thorin gripped both of his shoulders and gave him a light shake. "Fili! Look at me! He is going to be ok!"

Fili seemed to get his breathing somewhat under control and stared into his uncle's eyes. "What happened?" His voice broke a little at the end.

Thorin cleared his throat and maintained the direct eye contact with his heir. "A dwarf found him at the bottom of the mountain. It appears that sometime late last night, he was attacked."

Fili lost all the effort of holding his body upright at that statement and fell backwards against the wall. "Oh, Mahal…"

"He has a brutal stab wound in his side. There are several bruises covering his body, some are more severe than others. We will not know the full extent of his internal injuries until he awakens, but at the moment, nothing appears to be out of order. There is a strong possibility of a concussion, which is adding to his unconscious state. _But, he is going to be ok._" Thorin stressed the last sentence.

Fili closed his eyes tightly, feeling the tears escape his eyes regardless of his efforts to hold them in. He began to mumble questions like _why? _and _how?_ as he banged his head against the wall repeatedly. Thorin knew Fili was blaming himself for Kili's fate. He also knew that no amount of words and comfort could change his nephew's opinion of himself. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

Thorin reached forward and pulled Fili to his chest. And he didn't let go, even as Fili began to pound against his chest with a weak fist, screaming and crying incessantly.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Thorin asked walking over to the cot placed in front of the fire. After Fili had finally fallen asleep, Thorin had grabbed the blankets and pillows off of his nephew's bed and attempted to make him as comfortable as possible on the hardwood floor. He didn't know how long he would be asleep, but he knew that Fili didn't need to see Kili up close yet. So, for now, a sleeping Fili was a blessing.<p>

Oin removed his hand from Kili's forehead. "His temperature is finally beginning to rise. He no longer feels like an icebox. He still has not made any noise or movement, so I cannot tell you when he will wake. But, I know he will. He is too stubborn not to." A distant fond smile appeared on Oin's face.

Thorin didn't feel like smiling, but he knew all too well the truth of that statement. Kili was far too stubborn for his own good.

"What do we do?" Thorin asked, taking hold of one of his nephew's limp hands. He acknowledged the barest hint of warmth finally creeping into the skin.

"We wait. Talk to him. I've been told that sometimes they can hear you, even when they're unconscious. Let him know he's going to be ok. Let him know he can wake up because he's home now." Oin suggested.

Thorin questioned the talking to him part. The idea of having a one sided conversation with someone who wasn't even awake seemed awkward to him. But, he decided that it was worth a shot.

"Kili," Thorin began as he rubbed a careful thumb over the top of his nephew's hand. "You are home now, Kili. You are safe. I am here and so is Fili. Why don't you open those big brown eyes and wake up now?"

Kili made no movement nor sound that indicated he had heard his uncle. But, Thorin knew in his heart that he had. He knew that Kili would wake up soon. He had to.

* * *

><p>Fili slept for two hours after receiving the news of Kili. When he awoke on the hard floor, he realized that someone had attempted to make a comfortable bedding for him. His joints protested at the stiffness, which was a clear indication of the failed attempt of comfort. He slowly stood, wrapped a thick quilt around himself, and made his way to the living room.<p>

Thorin was asleep in a chair at the foot of the cot. Oin sat in a chair beside the cot. One hand rested on Kili's arm and the other rested on his neck. He seemed to notice another presence in the room and met Fili's gaze with a small smile.

"His temperature is rising. Not dangerously, as in a fever, but gradually. He is no longer so cold. It should be close to normal within the next hour or so." Oin told him confidently.

Fili nodded at Oin's news. He hesitated taking a step further to the cot though. He didn't know if it was fear of infecting Kili with his own illness, or the fear of seeing Kili's injuries up close. He decided it was a mixture of both.

Fili walked over and pulled up another chair, not too close to the cot, but close enough. He could make out the rise and fall of his brother's chest and could see the bruising along his head from where it was uncovered.

"You can talk to him if you like," Oin said, breaking the silence.

"You think he can hear me?" Fili asked somewhat skeptically.

Oin nodded. "I've heard tales of it. You can come closer if you like."

Fili considered moving, but refrained from doing so. "I'd rather not risk giving him what I've got."

Oin nodded his head in understanding.

Fili waited a few minutes to see if Oin would say anything else. Thorin slumbered on in the chair, but Fili knew that at the slightest alarm, his uncle would wake.

Fili cleared his throat. "Hey, Kee, it's Fili. What happened to you, nadadith? You're home now. You're safe. Why don't you wake up?" Fili paused, hoping for any sign his brother could hear him. "Please, Kee. Wake up." He nearly begged.

But, despite his pleading, Kili did not wake up. He did not even move.

* * *

><p>Oin's guess had proven true. An hour later, Kili's temperature reached a normal level and showed no signs of increasing. Some of his color was returning, although he was still considerably pale from the blood loss. Oin said that Kili had lost a large quantity of blood and would be extremely weak for a few days. The placement of the stab wound would hinder his movement and energy as well. But, he reiterated that the true extent of Kili's injuries would not be known until the boy woke up. Fili prayed it was soon.<p>

Thorin woke up a short time later and after getting an update from Oin, ordered Fili to take some of his medication. Fili tried to protest but lost the battle when a bout of sneezing overcame him. He left the room, keeping a safe distance from his brother, and took the draught. It had the affect Thorin was hoping for, and soon Fili was passed out on his bed asleep.

Thorin entered the living room a while later with two bowls of stew. He handed one to the old healer and took one for himself. He really didn't have much of an appetite, but the warmth emanating from the hot liquid inside the bowl was comforting.

"How is he really?" Thorin's low voice broke the silence.

Oin placed his spoon back inside his bowl. "I tell you the truth, Thorin. His body is now at a normal temperature, and shows no signs of a fever. We just need to wait for him to awaken on his own timing."

Thorin looked into Oin's old eyes. Those eyes held so much wisdom from hundreds of years of experience and studying. He also listened carefully to every word that came from the elderly man's mouth, analyzing each syllable for any hint of a lie. But, he found none.

Thorin thanked Oin for his time and willingness. Oin gave him the old _"It's my job. Don't mention it." _look and continued to eat his stew. Thorin tore his eyes away from his unconscious nephew as his stomach protested at the emptiness within. He slowly dipped his spoon and brought the contents to his mouth. Before he knew what had happened, his bowl was empty and he was on his feet.

A small sound had come from the cot.

* * *

><p><strong>How about that? Two chapters in one day!<strong>

**In case you didn't know, **_**"nadadith" **_**is **_**"little brother"**_** in the dwarf language. And, I think **_**"nadad" **_**is **_**"brother."**_

**I am no doctor, so I'm just going with common sense and my imagination here, and maybe some help from Google. ;)**

**So, anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks again for taking the time out to read along with my ramblings :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin didn't hesitate a moment when he heard the small moan from the cot. His trained ears latched onto the almost inaudible noise and held on with all the hope he could muster. He leaped to the cot's side and gently grabbed one of Kili's limp hands. With his other hand he gently smoothed back Kili's raven hair from his now warm forehead. Oin joined him too, taking his place on the other side of the patient and performing his normal routine.

Kili whimpered more as Thorin softly called his name. Thorin felt the smallest of movements come from Kili's fingers and looked down to see the fingers trying to curl around his own. Thorin gripped Kili's squirming fingers tighter. Kili's restless fingers stopped moving and he released a deep sigh.

"Kili, you are all right. I am right here." Thorin assured his young nephew.

At that moment, Kili released a sound of distress and his body began to move as if it were trying to escape an uncomfortable situation. Thorin looked up to see Oin checking the stab wound on Kili's side.

"Kili, calm down. It is all right. It is Oin, he is helping you. You know Oin." Thorin spoke softly, hoping to calm his nephew's nerves.

Kili seemed to recognize the name and released a shaky breath. Thorin didn't know it was possible, but Kili seemed to sink even further into the thin mattress beneath him. He was beginning to worry because although Kili was conscious, he still was not opening his eyes.

"Kili, can you open your eyes for me?"

Kili slowly turned his head toward Thorin's deep voice and listened closely to the request. He made a small sound of protest, but Thorin only repeated his question. Finally, Kili's eyelids fluttered and they cracked open.

Thorin noticed immediately that Kili's pupils were uneven. He nodded to Oin who was standing a little farther back from the cot. Oin announced his presence and his intentions of checking Kili's eyes as he stepped toward the cot. Kili made no act of protest and simply lay there waiting for the old healer. Throughout the exam, Thorin never loosened his grip on Kili's hand.

"You definitely have a severe concussion, young man." Oin moved his practiced fingers to the sides of Kili's head. "You have received some extensive bruising, as well. You are going to have quite the headache for a few days, I'm afraid. But, it will all be well in due time."

Kili slightly nodded his head and winced at the subtle movement. Oin moved around the room and grabbed a bowl of something from the side table.

"Kili, I have something that will help with the pain. Do you think you can swallow this?" Kili shook his head no, but Oin persisted. "It will only be a couple of spoonfuls. I promise, it will help the pain."

Kili realized he would be forced to accept the medication even if he refused, so he nodded his head and accepted defeat. Oin told Thorin where to place his hands to hold Kili at least somewhat upright. There was a greater chance of Kili choking if he were lying down.

Thorin eased one arm under Kili's back, just beneath his shoulder blades as Oin had recommended. Despite Thorin's careful movement, Kili uttered a protest as his injuries became aggravated. Thorin muttered his apologies and scolded himself as each sound of discomfort came from his nephew. Finally, Thorin placed his arm in the correct position and with his other arm, he began to pull Kili upward.

Before they had moved a few inches, Kili gained a sudden burst of energy and began screaming. He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, but it wasn't enough. The pain was unbearable. The tears began to flow freely down his face, and Thorin hated himself for what he was causing. Kili's free hand weakly beat the mattress beneath him and his cries turned to wails, as he finally stopped moving.

Thorin didn't notice until one landed on the top of Kili's head, but he was crying, too. He gently cooed encouraging words into his nephew's ear, as he softly smoothed down his hair and held his head against his shoulder. Kili's screams became whimpers and his tears slowed considerably, after a time. He was getting close to sleep; the effort it had taken him to wake up and now sit up had left him beyond exhaustion.

Thorin nodded toward Oin, indicating they were ready, and Oin came forward. He dipped the spoon into the bowl and brought the contents to Kili's mouth. At the nudging of the spoon, Kili parted his lips enough to let the foreign object enter. He slowly let the warm liquid slide down his throat, as Oin had requested. This same process happened three more times. When Kili had taken the dosage Oin had administered to him, he allowed Thorin to lay him back down. It was still painful, but not nearly as bad as it had been the first time.

Kili turned his head toward his uncle's deep voice and sank further into the darkness as Thorin soothingly rubbed his head. He was aware of Thorin making promises, like Kili was going to be ok and that Thorin wasn't going anywhere. Kili decided he believed him and closed his eyes once again succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Is he still unconscious?"<p>

Thorin whipped his head around to see Fili standing in the doorway. He noticed that Fili was looking better- more color in his cheeks and clearer eyes.

And then he remembered that Fili hadn't woken by Kili's screams earlier. Thorin knew Fili would be angry when he found out, so he braced himself.

"He woke for a short time earlier." Thorin answered.

"And you didn't wake me? He needs me!" Fili did not yell, but his whispers were growing in volume.

Thorin moved to the doorway and placed his hands on his heir's shoulders. Fili had grown taller in the past year and his beard was even fuller. If he were given his rightful royal robes, Thorin thought he would look like a king.

"I know. I am sorry. There was not time to wake you. I am sure, as is Oin, that he will wake again during the night or early tomorrow morning. He is on the road to recovery and that is what matters."

Fili looked over his uncle's shoulder to the small cot in front of the fire. "Ok." Thorin knew he wanted to say more, so he waited. Fili resumed his questioning a moment later. "How was he?" He asked awkwardly.

Fili knew that his brother was not ok and that he would not be ok for quite some time, but he honestly did not know how to word the question.

Thorin turned back around and stared at the slumbering form on the cot. "It started with a soft noise. I grabbed his hand to let him know who I was and his fingers started moving. I kept talking to him and he began making more small noises and movements. Oin began to examine his side and Kili screamed, whether from pain or fear, we know not. I got him to calm down and Oin apologized for not explaining what he was doing earlier. Kili recognized him and allowed him to continue working. After a while, we convinced him to open his eyes. His concussion is severe and the bruising around his head is still prominent. He will have quite a headache for a while. He swallowed some medication for the pain and was soon back asleep."

Thorin deliberately left out the part about Kili's excessive, pain-filled screaming. Honestly, he was amazed that it hadn't woken Fili, but he knew that Fili was a heavy sleeper and that his medication had probably knocked him out.

Fili wiped a stray tear from his eye and nodded. "I'll stay with him. Go get some sleep."

Thorin looked at his nephew. Fili looked much more like himself than he had in the past few days. Thorin also noticed that he didn't sound as congested and overall, he just looked better.

"Oin will be here with you. If you begin to feel worse, come wake me, all right? None of us need your ailments right now." Thorin nudged Fili's arm after his last statement.

"I vow to not infect anything or anyone." Fili said with a small grin. The grin soon left though, and in its place came the previous look of worry and despair.

Thorin wrapped one strong arm around Fili's shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "He will be all right. It will be a long journey, but he will come through in the end."

Fili stepped away from his uncle and walked toward the cot. He caught Oin's eye as he took the chair beside Kili. Oin offered him a friendly smile, and Fili tried to return it. He didn't think he was very successful though. He reached up to the mattress and grabbed hold of Kili's limp hand.

"I'm right here, nadadith. You can wake up now."

* * *

><p>Kili slept all through the night. In the early morning hours, he woke long enough to open his eyes and take in his surroundings. Fili was at his side in an instant. Kili's eyes widened at the sight of his older brother and the smallest hint of a smile came upon his face. But, it didn't last long because he closed his eyes again and fell back asleep.<p>

When Kili next woke, it was just after sunrise. Thorin was still asleep, or at least was refraining from entering the living room. Oin was napping at the dining room table just out of the living room, head resting on his folded arms and softly snoring.

Fili noticed the slight shift of movement on the cot and walked up to see what was happening. Kili lay on his back with his head turned slightly to the right, soaking in the warmth of the fire. His eyes were at half-mast and none too clear, but they were open.

Fili looked at the fire and decided that it could use some more kindling. He grabbed a few pieces of wood and tossed them into the flames. The warmth of the fire filled the room and the flames illuminated Kili's pale face.

"Good morning," Fili whispered as he crouched down to be eye level with Kili.

"Fee?" Kili weakly asked.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" Fili asked with mock indignation as he smoothed a stray lock of hair from his little brother's forehead.

Kili pressed against Fili's palm, finding infinite comfort in his big brother's presence.

Fili wanted to talk to him, but he didn't know what to say. He wanted to avoid the topic of that horrible night, but everything he could think of somehow related to those events.

"How are you feeling?" Fili asked, knowing the negative answer he would receive.

But, Kili didn't give him a worded answer. Instead, he released a pained whimper that tore Fili's heart in two and a lone tear fell down his cheek. Fili quickly reached up and wiped the tear away with one of his thumbs, but Kili's brown eyes were filled and more tears took that single tear's place.

If there was one thing Fili hated, it was seeing his brother cry. Kili had been bullied his entire life. He wasn't an average dwarf: small, slim, nearly beardless, wielded a bow rather than an axe or sword. Because of his differences, he was constantly called names and cruel jokes were made. More than once, things had gotten physical and Kili had ended up with bruises and occasionally broken bones. But, through it all, he never shed a single tear.

But this new experience of being attacked and left for dead had finally broken Kili. He was afraid, he was hurt, and he was permanently scarred.

"'m so scared, Fee." Kili's voice was little more than a whisper, but Fili's trained ears heard it, nonetheless.

"Kee, you do not need to be scared. You are home now. You are safe." Fili tried to comfort him.

But Kili wouldn't listen. "Scared."

Fili tried again to tell him that he didn't need to be scared, but Kili just shook his head negatively. His head was picking up speed and Fili feared that it would not be good for his concussion. Fili leaned forward and took Kili's head in both of his hands. Kili stopped moving his head, but his eyes were wide and the tears were still glistening.

"_I'm_ s_cared._" Kili stressed those two words as he gazed into his brother's eyes.

Fili knew then that something else was wrong. "Kili, why are you scared?"

Kili swallowed and his eyes grew even more panicked. "I don't remember what he looked like. The guy who stabbed me."

It clicked then, why Kili was in such distress. Sure his injuries were horrible and would be causing him some discomfort. He had been brutally attacked- a stab wound, severe bruising, and a massive concussion were proof. He would be down for a while, but he would no doubt be back and on his feet again.

But, Kili couldn't remember what the man who had attacked him looked like. He couldn't remember anything about him. This meant that Kili would live in constant fear thinking that any strange dwarf he met would be his attacker. Any dwarf could be the assassin. Any dwarf could attempt to kill him again.

Fili would not allow this though, and he knew that his uncle would search all of Middle Earth until the beast of a dwarf was found, dead or alive.

"Kee," Fili started, breaking the silence. His hands were still placed on either side of Kili's face, holding his gaze. "Do you trust me?"

Kili closed his eyes, but reopened them at Fili's light tapping on his cheek. "Yes."

"Then trust me on this: you have _nothing_ to fear. We will search all of Middle Earth until we find whoever did this, and until he is found, you have nothing to fear because you have two things that that _beast_ does not."

"What's that?" Kili asked after a moment.

"Uncle Thorin _and_ me." Fili said with great pride and conviction.

Kili looked at his brother for a moment longer, then closed his eyes. Fili removed his hands from the side of his little brother's face and brought the quilt up closer to Kili's chin. The outside temperature had dropped considerably and a snowstorm was blowing in. Despite the blazing fire, the room was cold. Fili stayed by Kili's side until he knew his brother was asleep. Then, he walked over to the couch and laid down, and shut his eyes to the rest of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, there is still no sign of a fever. Your pupils are looking much better. How's the headache?" Oin asked his patient.

"Bad." Kili answered truthfully.

Oin grinned. "Earlier you said it felt like being kicked by a horse. I'll take this as an improvement."

Kili did not find the humor in Oin's words. The scowl, which had appeared over the past two days, was now chiseled into Kili's features. He had given one or two worded answers to everything, refused any draughts even whilst screaming in pain, and had done little else except sleep and stare into the flames.

Oin shook his head in resignation after realizing that the young lad would not be answering him anytime soon. "If you won't take the draught, will you at least try to swallow some stew?"

Kili's gaze flicked to where his uncle was standing in the doorway of the room. He knew Thorin had been cooking; the aroma of the food had wafted out of the kitchen and into the living room maybe twenty minutes ago. Thorin leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed over his broad chest, and his face wore a look of no nonsense.

"Fine," Kili swallowed.

He heard the shuffling of feet that he knew belonged to his uncle and waited for his return. He didn't know where Fili was, but he wished he was there. The longer he thought about it though, he realized that Fili probably wouldn't have taken his side in this argument. After this realization, Kili knew that Oin's and his uncle's intentions were the best for him. He was just being stubborn about it. He still didn't know if eating was the best idea at the moment though.

Thorin returned a moment later and handed the stew to Oin. He then walked over to the cot and helped Kili sit up a little straighter; not in a completely upright position, but enough that he would not choke.

Oin had stitched Kili's side last evening. That was an experience no one would forget. Kili had screamed and yelled and cursed and protested at the smallest touch. He didn't stop throughout the entire process. When it was finally over and done, his throat was raw and he could not even summon the energy to produce tears. He begged for them to leave him be and sank into the cot, willing it all to end.

Kili whimpered softly as he was shifted. Thorin hated himself for moving him, but he knew he needed to in order for Kili to eat. Once he was satisfied that Kili would be ok, he nodded to Oin.

"It's hot. Careful now. Don't swallow, just let it seep down."

Kili tentatively allowed the stew to enter his mouth and followed Oin's instructions. He felt the stew slide slowly down his throat, warming his insides. And then he felt it racing back up, trying to escape.

Oin recognized Kili's change in posture and the startled look in his eyes. He turned, in search of anything that may be of disposal. Finding nothing, he dumped the contents of the bowl out and hurriedly shoved it under Kili's chin.

Thorin gripped Kili's upper arms tightly as his nephew violently retched beneath him. Kili's weakened frame buckled from the exertion the heaves were having on his body. He didn't have the strength to continue vomiting, but his stomach had different thoughts. He began choking on the bile in his throat and was stunned by an overwhelmingly sharp pain in his side when Thorin jerked him further upright. It stopped the choking though, and Kili was able to dispose of the contents stranded in his throat. When it was all over, Kili was left utterly spent and sweating. He didn't have the energy to move. He moaned miserably as Thorin laid him back down, much more gently than when he had pulled him up.

Kili felt a cool cloth on his lips and parted them slightly, welcoming the cold dampness it offered. It soothed his warm skin and felt refreshing to his dried lips. He felt his eyelids growing heavy, but forced himself to stay awake long enough to listen to the voice calling out to him.

"Kili. Kili, lad. Stay awake."

Kili begrudgingly obeyed Oin's orders and reopened his eyes.

"I'm sorry for that. I take the blame for my foolish actions. I know that you are not well enough to handle anything that heavy. Please forgive me."

"Not your fault." Kili mumbled.

Oin patted one of his hands softly and shook his head. Kili could hear him mumble something about _"stubborn kid"_ and attempted to grin at the playful banter. His grin turned to a grimace though as a sharp pain shot through his right side.

Thorin's hand landed on Kili's forehead simultaneously as Oin's hand landed on Kili's wrist.

"He's warmer." Thorin said.

"Aye," Oin agreed. "His pulse is quickening."

Kili's eyes half closed again and he listened as someone moved things around, searching for something. He was aware of Thorin's hand on his forehead again, smoothing his dampened hair back and his deep voice whispering encouragements. He decided Oin must be the one causing all the raucous.

His musings were answered when Oin appeared with a spoonful of something that made Kili's stomach churn from the smell. Oin realized the wary look on Kili's face and assured him that it didn't taste as bad as it smelled and that it would help with the pain. Kili relented and swallowed the foul smelling liquid. Oin lied. It was disgusting, but it stayed down.

Kili nestled back into the cot and under the blankets Thorin had lain over him.

"Where's Fili?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Balin needed some help and Fili volunteered." Thorin answered. Kili gave him a knowing look though and Thorin caved under the pressure. "I told Balin to make something up and insist Fili's help. He needed to get away from here today. Don't worry, he'll be back when you wake up."

Kili nodded sleepily. He soon fell asleep to the comforting sensation of Thorin smoothing his hair, and his deep voice singing the familiar lullaby that Kili remembered from years ago.

"_Far over the Misty Mountains cold…_"

* * *

><p>The front door opened momentarily then slammed shut as the snow covered figure entered. Kili stirred at the loud noise, but he did not wake. Thorin shot Fili a quick glare, reprimanding him for his loud interruption. Fili meekly apologized.<p>

Fili took off his many layers of furs and coats, now covered in a frozen white fluff, and hung them by the door. He removed his deerskin boots, the soles now frozen with a mixture of ice and snow, and stuffed his woolen gloves into his coat pocket.

"How is he?" he asked quietly as he warmed his frozen hands by the fire. His gaze was intent upon Kili's sweat soaked forehead and fluttering eyelids.

"Fever is setting in. Oin has determined that it is not a result of infection. It is just common in the healing." Thorin said.

Fili knew Oin was correct, but it still didn't make him feel any better inside knowing that Kili was suffering. Too many times had Kili been ill, and too many times had his brother watched him suffer from a raging fever. Once, when Kili had gotten pneumonia after being stranded in a cave for three days during a snowstorm, the healers in the Blue Mountains had run out of ideas to break his fever. Kili nearly died one night, but by the grace of Mahal, it broke soon after. But Fili had never forgotten that night, and he knew he never would.

"He should be waking soon. When he does, make sure he gets some of that draught and try to get him to drink some water. The biggest fear is dehydration and with that fever, the chances of it happening are increased."

Fili looked at his uncle. The man looked exhausted. Dark rings under his eyes were evidence of his lack of sleep.

Thorin stood stiffly from the chair he was sitting in. "I'm going into the village tomorrow. I am going to get answers. Then, this nightmare can be laid to rest."

Thorin walked over to the cot and laid a soft hand on Kili's forehead. Then he gave him a soft pat on one of his exposed shoulders.

"His fever has risen a little. It is still not alarming, though." Thorin said before turning around and walking toward the hallway. "Good night, Fili." He called over his shoulder.

Fili checked Kili's temperature for himself so he would have something to measure it by as the night progressed. Seemingly satisfied that Kili didn't seem to be in too much danger, he sat down in the chair that his uncle had recently vacated. There he waited, staring into the fire, for Kili to wake.

About twenty minutes after Thorin had gone to bed, Fili heard stirring from the mattress. He got up and walked to where he could see his brother. He smiled warmly as he was greeted by Kili's tired eyes and a soft "hey."

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Kili coughed weakly and began to close his eyes again. Fili tapped his cheek lightly.

"You've got to stay awake for a little bit longer," he said as he reached behind him and grabbed the small cup of water from the side table. Kili stared at the cup, then sighed and allowed Fili to help him up so he could drink.

Kili groaned and protested at the movement, but swallowed the water gratefully as it soothed his raw throat. He rested his head on Fili's shoulder and felt his brother's arm tighten around him gently. They sat that way in a companionable silence until Kili asked a question.

"Where were you today?"

"I got scared last night," Fili said. He felt Kili stiffen against his side at the realization of that statement. "Somehow Thorin talked to Balin and made him make up some excuse to get me out of the house for the day. I did nothing but rearrange the books in his extensive library. I never want to look at another book again." Fili felt Kili tremble with soft laughter beside him.

Kili's laughter turned to coughing and the coughing left him sagging against his brother's side even more. Fili gently withdrew his hold on his brother and helped him lay back down. He touched Kili's forehead, noticing that the fever had risen ever so slightly.

Kili's head sank into the pillow beneath him and he released a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry."

Fili turned back around from where he was rearranging the items on the side table. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Last night, I guess." Kili said. The flames illuminated his sweaty, pale face and his dull eyes.

Fili knelt into Kili's line of vision. "Kee, there's nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault. I just got scared because you were in so much pain and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Understand?"

Kili nodded his head in affirmation and closed his eyes. Fili stood and tossed a few more pieces of wood into the fire, then grabbed a blanket and returned to the chair. There he sat through the remainder of the night as Kili's screams haunted his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin knocked on the door to the small cabin and waited for someone to answer. It had snowed a solid three inches throughout the night and the temperature was still dropping. Thankfully though, there were no clouds in the sky, so chances of another snowstorm were few. He rubbed his gloved hands together, hoping to bring warmth to the numbness and calm his nerves.

The door swung open and he was greeted by a cheery grin. "Ah, good morning, Thorin!"

"Good morning, Mister Bofur," he said in greeting as he stepped through the door at Bofur's beckoning.

"What brings you here at this hour of the day?" Bofur asked, pouring two mugs of coffee.

Thorin thanked him for the warm liquid and took a sip. He hid his face in the mug as his features scrunched at the bitterness of the taste. He cleared his throat and held the warm mug in his hands. "I was hoping you could tell me who it was that brought Kili to the infirmary. I wanted to give him my thanks personally."

Bofur's features grew somber. "I was never given a name, but I can tell you that he is staying at an inn, halfway down the mountain." Bofur lowered his gaze to his hands which were wrapped firmly around the mug in front of him. "How is the lad?"

Thorin gave Bofur a quick review of the past few days and assured him that Kili was healing, though it would be a long process. Bofur nodded, knowing that Kili would be healing mentally and physically. The mental wounds may be permanent, but he knew that Kili was a fighter and would overcome his physical ailments soon.

"Would you like some company on your search?' Bofur asked after a moment of silence.

"Dwalin has already offered to come along, but I appreciate your offer. If something comes up, I will be sure to let you know. Will you please do the same?" Thorin asked.

Bofur nodded his head in understanding and offered a dopey grin. "My ears are always open."

Thorin laughed softly at his friend's antics then stood to leave. He thanked Bofur for his time and the coffee, then mounted his pony and met up with Dwalin at the forge.

"You ready to go?" Thorin asked over the side of his pony.

Dwalin jumped into the saddle and grabbed his pony's reins. "Let's go."

The trek down the mountain was slower than usual because of the snow and ice accumulation over the past week, but the two of them still made decent timing to the inn. Thorin and Dwalin dismounted and handed their reins to the stable boy, gave him some coins, and stepped into the inn.

The front lobby was decorated with a few shabby tables which were seated with equally distressed chairs. Pieces of other old furniture were scattered about. The furnishings of the inn were evidence of the struggling that all the dwarves on the mountain were experiencing. A few straggling dwarves were seated at the bar, engaging in conversation and remained oblivious to the newcomers.

Thorin spotted the registration desk and nodded his head in the direction. Dwalin followed him in pursuit.

The manager looked up as Thorin and Dwalin reached the desk. He was thrown off guard upon seeing his king and stammered. His hands began to straighten things on the desk and he brushed his sweaty palms along the front of his tunic.

"M-my king," the manager bowed quickly. "How may I be of service to you?"

"We're looking for someone," Dwalin's gruff voice answered.

The man's head snapped from Thorin to Dwalin. His eyes widened upon seeing the other man. He slowly looked Dwalin up and down, noticing his none too happy expression and his large build. The man swallowed convulsively and opened his mouth, but no noise came forth.

Thorin stepped in, realizing the small dwarf was intimidated by Dwalin's appearance. "We are looking for someone who may have gotten a room a few days ago. A dwarf man. We know not his name, but I would very much like to speak with him."

The manager's eyes refocused on Thorin and he thought about the possibilities of which of his guests his king could be requesting. He pulled out a book and skimmed the list of names and room numbers.

"Ah, yes. Here it is. Nolan Dyre, in room twelve. If you please," the man gestured to a couple of chairs. "I will only be a moment."

Dwalin and Thorin took the proffered chairs and watched as the man climbed the stairs. Dwalin caught the attention of the bartender and ordered an ale. Thorin shook his head at his friend's impatience and constant need of a drink. He wasn't sure, but he almost thought he caught a glimpse of Dwalin's hands trembling from nerves. He said nothing of it though, knowing full well the reaction he would get from his friend.

He was brought out of his thoughts at the appearance of a dwarf man. Thorin stood and nodded his head as the man bowed.

"Please, sit." Thorin offered. The man eagerly sat and waited for further instructions.

"You requested a meeting with me, my lord?"

The man was about the same age as Thorin, maybe a bit younger. He had a full beard, thick black hair, and deep green eyes. Thorin noticed that he was hearty in build and slightly taller than an average dwarf. He had a friendly expression on his face and was calmly awaiting for Thorin to speak.

Thorin cleared his throat. "It is to my understanding that you are the dwarf responsible for bringing in the injured dwarf a few days past?"

The dwarf man met Thorin's intent gaze. "Yes, my lord. It was I who found him."

"I wanted to thank you for your kindness. In so doing, you have saved my nephew's life, and for that I am forever grateful." Thorin told him sincerely.

The man blinked in surprise upon hearing just whom he had rescued. "My lord, I had no idea. It was no problem at all. I only did what I thought was right and can only hope that someone would have done the same for me if the situation had been reversed."

Thorin nodded. "And I am sure anyone with a conscience and heart would have done so, but still, I am grateful that you came along when you did." Thorin looked at the man seated in front of him. "And what is your name?"

"Dyre, Nolan Dyre. Please, call me Nolan." He hesitantly held out his hand, not quite sure if this was proper etiquette when conversing with a king.

Thorin extended his hand and properly introduced himself. Dwalin did the same then asked a question. "Mister Nolan, what were you doing passing through here?"

Nolan cleared his throat and looked down to his lap as he clasped his hands together. "I came looking for work. My dame and our child are back home in Amon Rûdh. As you can see, times of late have not been the easiest for dwarves in all of Middle Earth." Nolan stopped to clear his throat. "My wife… she is sick. I used all the options I had and did not gain success from them. This has left me with one final option- to seek work elsewhere and make my way home when I can." The man straightened and took a deep breath, pushing all emotions away.

Thorin had never been one to offer sympathy and he had never found true love, but he did have a sister once and she had been sick. In the end, it had ultimately killed her and he had been left with two boys to raise as his own. He was vaguely aware of Dwalin clenching a fist beside him.

"I am sorry." Thorin told the man. "My original intent for coming here was to offer you payment for your kindness. The offer still stands."

The man considered the offer then slowly shook his head. "My gratitude for your offer is infinite, but I cannot ask of you for payment. It would be wrong."

Thorin looked at the man then looked at Dwalin, silently asking his longtime friend for advice. Dwalin gave him a slight nod and Thorin turned back to the man before him. "A job then? What skills do you possess?"

"A little of everything. I was a medic for some time, then I worked in a forge, and as a store clerk for a few years. I've worked with horses for as long as I can remember- actual horses. My father was a human man."

_That would explain his height difference,_ Thorin thought to himself. "It sounds as though you have experience in every field. Dwalin and I work at the forge. We can always use more help. If you do not wish to work there, I am sure with a word from me, you can have any job in the mountain that you desire."

The man's eyes lit up. "The forge would be wonderful. And, you are just offering me the job? No questions asked?"

"It does not seem like enough to thank you for saving my nephew's life, but I can understand that you need help, and I am willing to offer it to you. I only ask that you be as honest as you seem and a hard worker."

"Aye," Dwalin gruffly agreed.

Nolan's eyes flickered to Dwalin's serious glare and he swallowed. "Thank you, my lord. Your generosity has overwhelmed me. I am forever thankful." He said after returning his sight to Thorin.

Thorin nodded to the man once more and stood along with Dwalin. "If you wish, you may begin work Monday morning. This will give you the weekend to get your belongings together and make it up the mountain. A room will be ready for you at the inn."

Nolan thanked the king and Dwalin once more, then returned to his room after Thorin's dismissal.

Dwalin and Thorin mounted their ponies and began the trek back up the mountain.

"Do you believe him?" Dwalin asked, after breaking the long silence.

Thorin thought about his question. The man had offered an honest story and had seemed sincere and emotionally tied to the words he had spoken. He seemed sincere enough and was believable, but at Dwalin's question, Thorin realized that deep down in the corners of his mind, something just seemed a bit off.

"Keep a close watch on him." Thorin finally said in answer to Dwalin's question.

"Already on it."

* * *

><p>Thorin placed his pony in his rightful stall and gave him a carrot. The pony snorted in content as he received his reward and gave Thorin's shoulder a polite nudge. Thorin turned at the sound of a familiar whinny behind him. He walked across the aisle to the adjacent stall and reached out his hand. Kili's pony, Millie, came forward and allowed Thorin to scratch behind her ears.<p>

"Our boy isn't feeling well, Millie." Thorin said as he offered the pony a carrot.

The pony snorted and bobbed her head as if in recognition that she knew Thorin was talking about Kili. Thorin gave the pony's neck one last pat and left the barn.

Thorin could hear voices through the closed door. He recognized one as Fili, who sounded a bit distressed. Thorin opened the door and stepped in. He quickly removed his furs and boots and placed them beside the door. Then, he walked over to the cot.

Fili was beside the cot, wiping a wet cloth over Kili's brow and speaking to him softly. Kili was thrashing and twisting in the blankets. His arms were moving through the air aimlessly and his whimpering was growing louder by the second.

"His fever is growing. He finally falls asleep, then wakes up from a nightmare. Then it is a struggle to get him to calm down. He is going to hurt himself if he does not stop moving." Fili relayed to his uncle.

"How long has he been like this?" Thorin asked, reaching forward for Kili's arms.

Kili screamed at the contact. In his fevered mind, he could not distinguish who was grabbing him.

"Kili! Kili, it's me. It's Uncle Thorin." Kili's arms began to slow their movement at Thorin's voice.

Thorin looked over his shoulder to Fili as Kili's arms fell limply to the cot.

"A few hours," Fili answered his uncle's question. "Somebody decided to have a baby this morning and Oin was forced to leave. He said he would return tonight or whenever possible."

Thorin nodded at Fili's answer and returned his attention to Kili. He grabbed Kili's right hand with his left, and laid the back of his right hand to Kili's forehead. He was burning up.

"Get a fresh bowl of snow, then bring me a clean cup and some fresh towels." Thorin ordered, not looking away from Kili and knowing that his nephew would not hesitate to do as commanded.

Fili raced out of the room and into the kitchen. After grabbing the supplies he would need, he ran out the door in search of clean snow.

Thorin continued to wipe Kili's brow and speak to him in hushed tones. Kili calmed down and a lone tear fell down his cheek.

"I saw him," Kili whispered, sounding so broken. "In my dreams… he's always there, but his face is hidden." Kili took a deep, shuddering breath and looked into Thorin's eyes. "Why can't I remember him? I don't want to live in fear, Uncle. I don't."

Kili's brown orbs held so much hurt and pain, and it hurt Thorin to know how distraught his nephew was feeling. Thorin cleared his throat and gently wiped the tear from Kili's cheek. "Kili, you do not have to live in fear. We will find him."

The door closed and Fili reappeared beside his uncle and brother. "Here is the snow. What do you propose we do?"

"Do you remember when I showed you how to make snow pacts?" At Fili's nod, Thorin continued. "That is exactly what we are going to make. Surround Kili's body with the towels, then layer the snow on as thickly as possible. We can scoop some of the melted snow with this cup and pour it over his head and neck. We can replenish the snow as needed."

"Good because there is plenty of it," Fili said with a faint smile.

Thorin gave him a soft pat on the back, silently thanking him for trying to make the tense moment light.

Together, Fili and Thorin tucked the towels around Kili's body and packed the snow on top. Kili was basically laying in a snow bath, only on a cot and the mattress would most certainly need to be replaced when the fever broke. Thorin lightly poured the cold, melted snow over Kili's head and neck. The fever was so high that some of the snow seemed to melt instantly when making contact with Kili's skin. This process was repeated for about two hours. Fili had had to refill the bowl with snow eight times. But, eventually, their arduous task was rewarded when Kili's fever finally broke.

"We need to change this mattress. He cannot lay on it much longer. It is too cold and cannot be good for his health." Fili whispered.

Kili had finally fallen into a peaceful sleep about twenty minutes earlier. He had been writhing in pain and his raging fever was doing nothing to help. He had screamed at the horrors he saw in his sleep and had screamed at the effects the fever was having on his worn body. But, alas, things had calmed down and the fever had broken. Fili and Thorin were forever thankful.

"I know. I do not wish to disturb him, but we have no other choice." Thorin reluctantly said. "Go get him a change of clothing and I will get another cot."

Fili stood from the chair he was sitting in and disappeared into the hallway. Thorin grabbed his furs and boots and walked out to the barn. He opened the doors and stepped inside. The sun was setting for the day and the light was fading fast. He lit one of the lanterns beside the doorway and carried it with him to the back of the barn.

He opened the door when he reached his destination and stepped inside. The tack room was filled with the supplies needed for the horses and a few other tools and items. Then, along the wall, was a spare cot that was used when guests were over or for some hunting trips. Thorin hung the lamp on a hook by the door and tucked the cot under one arm. He skillfully grabbed the lantern with his free hand and walked to the front of the barn. He extinguished the light and locked the door behind him. Then, he grabbed hold of the cot with both hands and made his way back to the house.

Fili was attempting to wake his brother, and Kili was stubbornly refusing. Thorin almost laughed at how normal the action was. Kili was not one who would readily awaken when asked. He often had his own agenda and time schedule and did not like for other people to mess with it.

"Kili, you have to wake up. You need dry clothes and a dry mattress."

"Go away," Kili mumbled into the pillow.

Fili looked up to Thorin and rolled his eyes.

Thorin laughed and without warning, walked up to Kili and slowly began to lift him up. Kili startled awake and tried to protest the movement, but his fighting soon gave way to exhaustion and pain and he allowed Thorin to move him to the couch. He attempted to stand, but the stitches in his side restricted any attempt to stand straight up. So, Kili was forced to slowly move hunched over like an ancient dwarf.

Fili quickly helped his brother change into dry clothes. Thorin went to a closet and pulled out fresh blankets and quilts. He moved the new cot in front of the fire and dragged the old one out of the way. Then, he and Fili both helped Kili back to the cot.

Kili sank onto the dry mattress, closed his eyes, and slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Two and a half weeks later, Kili was up and walking around the house. The stitching had proven powerful and for the first week or so Kili could not stand straight up. But, after the wound had closed and Oin had removed the stitches, Kili could walk rather normally and was more than thrilled to be allowed out of bed.

After the first week, Kili had convinced the others that he would be fine in his own room. He was getting tired of lying there in the open living room. He felt exposed and vulnerable and missed the comfort of his own bed. At his insistence, Thorin and Fili had moved him back to his room and soon he realized just how bad of an idea it was.

There in his room, all alone at night, he began to think about the dwarf that was still on the loose. No one had seen, nor heard anything of the assassin. He could have been in the Blue Mountains. He could have been on the opposite side of Middle Earth, but no one knew. Every noise and movement heard outside his window led Kili to believe that it was the man. He jumped and squirmed and laid on his back with his eyes wide open until they could stay open no longer. When they were forced to close, Kili dreamed. He would wake in a sweat and be breathing heavily. He would wake screaming. Kili knew that he would not be fully okay until the dwarf was found or dead.

But now, as he sat at the table eating his lunch, he knew that justice would be served eventually. He also knew that more than anything, he wanted his knife back.

The small dagger had become a part of him and now he missed the familiar comfort it had always brought him. When Kili had chosen the bow as his weapon for training, the news had disappointed Thorin. He tried to hide it, but Kili saw past the mask. For Christmas, Thorin had gotten him a custom-made dagger. Kili's face fell as Thorin handed him a small box. He had known what it was and it saddened him to think that his uncle was still trying to change his mind. But, when Kili had pulled the dagger from the box and perused the detailing, he had been amazed. The hilt was silver with deep, royal blue detailing. His insignia had been forged onto the blade and the Durin Crest had been inserted onto the pommel. It was breath-taking. Kili knew his uncle was skilled, but this was a true masterpiece. Kili eagerly agreed to the new training and was soon just as skilled with the dagger as he was with the bow.

"So, I was thinking about going to the market today. You know, just to look around. Do you want to come?"

Kili snapped out of his reverie and answered his brother. "Yes."

"The roads have cleared. It will be safe to use the wagon." Fili said standing.

"I can ride," Kili protested. Fili gave a sarcastic laugh and Kili dropped his fork. "I am not incompetent. I can ride my pony."

Fili took his brother's plate and walked to the sink. "You are riding in the wagon, or you are not going at all."

* * *

><p>"I must say, Mister Nolan, you are a great asset to the forge. I am glad you came when you did." Thorin praised the new employee.<p>

"And I am thankful for the generosity you all have shown me," the dwarf-man said politely.

In the past three weeks that he had been there, Nolan Dyre had proven to be one of the best workers and forgers that Thorin had ever seen. Dwalin, though he would not admit it, was amazed at his skill, too. Nolan worked with such intent and precision that everything he made was near perfect when completed. He truly was a skilled worker.

"Business seems to be at a standstill. I will buy lunch." Thorin said as he laid his hammer on the table. "Dwalin, will you be joining us?"

Dwalin laid his hammer down in the same manner and wiped his hands on a towel. "Aye, I will come."

Thorin was very aware that Dwalin had kept his promise of keeping a watchful eye on their new employee. So far, nothing had happened to raise alarm, but precautions were still being kept in the event that things would happen. Though, Thorin thought, one look at Dwalin would be enough to make any man, no matter how noble and strong, admit to any past crime he may or may not have committed. Thorin hoped he could instill the same fear in men.

The three of them made their way down the busy mid-day street to the tavern. They entered the building and seated themselves at an empty round table.

"Good afternoon, boys!"

A chorus of "Good afternoon, Lyse!" sounded from the table.

Lyse had grown up with Thorin and Dwalin, a bit of a tomboy and was never afraid to put up a fight. More than once she had held her own against the rough-housing she had received from the two boys'. She was strong and a fighter and Thorin had utmost respect for her. She had managed to find love and married a good dwarf-man by the name of Gil and together they ran the tavern.

"Working hard, I trust?" she said conversationally.

"Aye, or as hard as a man can with these economic conditions." Thorin answered for the group.

"I suppose things are bad all over the mountain, then? What a shame. Sometimes I wonder how we'll manage." Lyse looked quickly over her shoulder toward the door that led to the closed kitchen. Thorin knew the struggle that everyone, including himself, was going through on the mountain. It seemed as though it would never end.

"How are the little'ns?" Dwalin asked. The hard man did have a soft spot for young dwarflings.

Lyse smiled and rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "The twins will be the death of me! You know how boys are, Thorin." Lyse cleared her throat and went back in hostess mode. "What'll it be? The usual?" At the confirmation from the men, Lyse excused herself and returned moments later with three ales on a tray.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa!" Fili called to the ponies, as he pulled on the reins, effectively pulling the wagon to a halt. He looked over to Kili and tried to hide the grin that appeared at the sight of his brother's obvious discomfort. He wasn't happy that Kili was in pain; he was amused that Kili had remained silent for the ride into town and did everything in his power to not let Fili know how much pain the rough trail had been causing him.<p>

Kili sensed his brother's stare and gave him his best glare. Fili bit back a laugh and an "I told you so." Fili jumped down from the wagon with ease, and watched as Kili dismounted with a bit of a struggle. He didn't rush over and offer his assistance though, knowing Kili would hate him even more if he did.

Kili leaned against the side of the wagon, slightly hunched over and his arm wrapped around his stomach. He took in a few deep breaths and straightened himself. "Where to?"

"I know you miss your knife, so I thought we could stop by the forge and you could get one. I know it won't be the same, but you can get one just for temporary sakes." Fili said, as he cast a wary eye over his brother. Kili was doing much better and was moving around on his own, but he still had a long healing process to get through until he would be completely whole again- both mentally and physically.

"Ok." Kili mumbled. Fili didn't miss the way Kili flinched at the mention of the word _knife_, and he also saw how Kili's hand automatically moved to his belt for the defense mechanism. "What were you planning on doing?"

Fili snapped out of the daze he had fallen into and looked questionably at his brother. "What?"

"This morning you said you were coming to look around. Is there anything in particular that you were wanting to look at?" Kili asked, somewhat irritated.

"Oh, no. Nothing special." Fili answered.

Kili accepted this answer and walked toward the forge. Fili followed and released a contented sigh as he stepped into the warmth of the small building. He followed Kili to the side wall where some pre-made knives and axes were on display. Kili carefully perused his options and Fili watched.

The door to the forge opened and the sound of footsteps and loud voices were heard. Kili jumped at the sudden noise and squeezed his eyes tight. Fili was thankful Kili did not have a blade in his hand because in that moment he was sure Kili would have made a mistake. Fili gently nudged his brother with his elbow and Kili took a deep breath.

"Fili? Kili? What brings you two here?" Thorin asked as he walked over to his nephews.

"Thought I'd get another knife," Kili answered simply.

"Just wanted to get out of the house while the roads are clear," Fili answered. He flicked his gaze to the back of Kili's head quickly, but it was enough for Thorin to understand.

"See any you are considering?" he asked, putting on his best salesman voice. Fili almost laughed because it was just a bit ridiculous.

Kili reached forward and picked up a knife. It was just about the size of his original knife and the forging was near perfect, but it was not nearly as beautiful or special. It would do the job though.

"Ah, that is a fine choice." Thorin agreed.

"Did you make it?" Kili asked, looking Thorin in the eye. A small part of him hoped that his Uncle would say yes.

Thorin shook his head. "Afraid not. This is the work of our newest forger, Mister Dyre." Thorin turned and called for the man.

A new dwarf appeared, one Kili and Fili had never seen, and he walked over to where the men were standing.

"Yes, sir?" Nolan asked.

"I do not believe you have met my nephews, Fili and Kili." Thorin introduced the young princes.

Nolan shook each of their hands in greeting and offered a kind smile. Kili returned the handshake, but fell into a daze as he made eye contact with the man. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he thought Nolan's grin turned from friendly to fiendish for a few brief seconds and there was a dark glint in his eyes.

Kili snapped back to the present when he heard his brother calling his name. Kili dropped his gaze and hand and shook his head. "Sorry about that," he mumbled.

"Are you all right?" Fili whispered.

"Yeah." Kili took a deep breath and cleared the lump in his throat. "You forged this blade?"

Nolan cleared his throat and nodded his head. "Yes, my prince." Kili stiffened at the words of address, but said nothing as Nolan continued speaking. "Just this past week, I do believe."

"It is beautiful work," Kili complimented the man's work.

Nolan blushed at the praise. "Thank you."

Kili looked at the blade once more, turning it over and studying the fine detailing. He looked at the man who had forged the blade and felt something inside of him stir. Out of instinct, he lined up in front of one of the targets across the room and threw the knife. The blade sunk into the bull's eye with perfect precision.

"Yes. I think this will do." Kili said with a confident nod of his head and a steady eye on Nolan's face. He laid the correct amount of coins on the counter and walked over to retrieve his knife. Then without a second glance over his shoulder or a farewell, he exited the building.

Fili stared wide-eyed at the closed door at a complete loss of words for his brother's threatening actions. Beside him, Nolan swallowed convulsively and began to wring his hands nervously. Thorin reacted much the same as Fili, but had enough strength to take hold of the situation at hand.

"Mister Dyre, I apologize on my nephew's behalf. You must overlook his actions. As of late, he has not been himself. I am sure you understand. I will be sure to have a strong word with him when I return home this evening, I assure you." Thorin said, voice low and firm.

"Please, do not be too hard on the lad- er, prince. I am fine. No harm was done. All is well." Nolan tried to assure them nervously. Neither Thorin nor Fili bought it.

Fili, much-like Thorin, mumbled a quick apology for Kili's actions then left the building. Kili was already seated in the wagon ready to leave. His gaze was fixed on something seen only by his imagination or memories, and he was unaware of Fili's presence as he mounted the wagon.

Fili took the reins, not bothering to spend any more time in the market, and headed for home. The ride was quiet, save only the sounds of the wind and the crunch of the occasional patch of snow. He saw Kili grab his side and wince as the wagon hit a particularly rough dip in the road. Fili decided this was as good a time as ever to bring up the happenings of earlier.

"Do you want to tell me what that was back there?" he asked into the silence.

"I don't like him." Kili answered a few moments later.

"You just met the guy. How do you justify threatening him two minutes later because you don't like him? You don't even know him." Fili said exasperatedly.

Kili shrugged. "I don't know."

Fili looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. "This isn't one of the smartest things you've done, you know that?"

Kili didn't answer.

Fili sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to get through Kili's thick brain, and returned his attention to the road ahead. Soon after, his thoughts wandered back to the events that happened in the forge. He remembered seeing the way Kili seemed to tense under the man's gaze and the beyond awkward handshake that occurred between the two. He also knew that Kili was always polite when meeting someone new, so he blamed Kili's current actions on the fact that he was a nervous wreck. And he had good reason to be, Fili thought, but threatening a man he just met who portrayed no harm? That was too far out of Kili's character, wounded or not.

"You know Uncle is going to have a word with you when he gets home." Fili said as he parked the wagon outside the barn.

Kili shifted uncomfortably in the seat. "I know."

Fili dismounted and began to unhitch the ponies. He then walked both of the ponies to their stalls and fed them. When he returned to the now immobile wagon, he was concerned to see Kili still sitting in the seat.

"Do you plan on hiding out here until then?" Fili asked as he eyed the hand clutching at Kili's side.

Kili glared at him, then slowly began to get off the wagon. He tried to keep hold of his side with one hand and balance himself with the other, but his current state of health did not allow him his normal stability. He slipped off the middle step and Fili moved just in time to steady him as his feet hit the ground.

Kili hissed in pain and doubled over. "Get off me," he said through clenched teeth.

Instead, Fili tightened his grip on his brother and tossed his free arm across his shoulders and led him into the house. Kili sank gratefully onto his bed and was vaguely aware of Fili removing his boots.

"Are you truly all right?" Fili asked after a moment.

"It is still sore. It hurts to move a lot. Sometimes it feels as though something is pinching my side and has a relentless grip." Kili said as he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Fili looked at his brother and decided that there was nothing more he could do to help, though he wished there was. "Get some sleep. You're going to need all the strength you can muster when Uncle gets home."

He closed the door behind him and wandered into his own room. He thought about the scene that was sure to come in a few hours.

He also thought about how Nolan Dyre had made him uncomfortable as well.


	8. Chapter 8

"You had no right to act the way you did."

"Do you not trust my judgment, Uncle?"

Thorin sighed out of frustration. Kili and he had been arguing for the past hour about the former's actions earlier in the forge that day. Thorin had been embarrassed and put off, in every sense of the phrase, at Kili's actions. He was dumbfounded at Kili's change of character and wanted answers, only Kili wasn't supplying the answers he wanted.

"You are of the line of Durin; a prince! Your home is in Erebor. You need not to present yourself in such a manner."

"You are wrong, Uncle." Kili said. Thorin's gaze further penetrated Kili at his revelation. "I am a Durin of Ered Luin. Erebor has never been my home, and it never shall be!"

Thorin grew furious at Kili's words. "How dare you speak of our homeland that way!"

Kili said nothing, only hung his head in shame at his Uncle's inability to accept his actions. Seeing that they would not be gaining any resolution soon, Thorin declared the discussion over and Kili left the room. There was a slam of a door down the hallway and Thorin turned to stare into the fire. He got lost in the flames, trying to figure out why Kili refused to make any justification for his actions. He turned his head slightly upon hearing Fili enter the room and took a deep breath.

"What do you think?"

Fili remained a safe distance from his uncle. "I do not commend Kili's actions, but I think he may have reason."

Thorin's head snapped in his direction and his eyes demanded an explanation. Fili shrugged his shoulders and held up a hand. "Did you not see the way he reacted upon meeting Mister Dyre? He was properly startled. He froze under his gaze and grew so tense. I know not why Kili reacted so, but I trust his instincts."

Thorin turned back to the fire before him and thought about what Fili had said. "I do not understand though. Mister Dyre has been one of the hardest workers and ever polite. I have not sensed anything off about him. The story he relayed to Dwalin and I about his wanderings near Ered Luin seemed reasonable. Dwalin and I have both been keeping a keen eye on him. He does nothing out of the ordinary and poses no threat…" Thorin sighed in defeat and his voice grew quieter. "Until today."

Fili waited patiently for Thorin to say anything more, but he did not. Thorin had just admitted to believing Kili, in a way at least. That was a big enough step for him. Fili knew Thorin would not apologize for his lecture to Kili, but he would put aside his brewing anger and embarrassment.

"I shall think this through and decide upon what to do tomorrow. Until then, the matter shall be dropped. No more discussion, understood?"

"Aye," Fili agreed. "Not another word."

* * *

><p>Fili woke in the middle of the night. He looked out his bedroom window and saw that the moon, high in the sky, was the only source of light in the blackness of the night. He cursed under his breath at whatever had woken him. He laid and listened then he heard it.<p>

Fili threw the blankets off of him and leaped to his feet. He opened his bedroom door and raced down the hall to Kili's room. He opened the door and stopped by his brother's bedside. Kili was screaming and thrashing about in his sleep. The sweat was pouring from his brow and glistening in the light of the moon.

Fili called his brother's name, but he did not wake. Fili reached forward and grabbed hold of Kili's flailing arms. Kili's struggles grew harsher and his screams grew louder. Fili called his name even louder and began to tap the side of Kili's face. Kili opened his eyes, startled, and looked around the room. His eyes came to rest on his brother before him, but Fili knew he was not seeing him. Fili called to Kili again, this time slower and calmer, and finally the recognition came back into Kili's eyes.

"Fili?" Kili whispered.

"Yes, Kee. It's me." He whispered just as softly.

Kili looked to where Fili still had a firm grip on one of his arms. He looked back to Fili and sighed heavily. Fili released his hold on his brother and sat on the side of the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kili didn't respond for a moment. He was trying to get his breathing under control and steady his erratic heartbeat. He drew in a shaky breath and released it. "It was him."

Fili did not need to ask for specifics. He knew whom his brother was speaking of. "Uncle knows. He will take care of it tomorrow. Rest easy."

"I can't." Kili said with a crack in his voice and shake of his head.

Fili laid down on the space beside his brother and wrapped a protective arm around him. Kili rested his head against his brother's chest and fought to hold in the tears that were threatening to escape.

"Do you trust me?" Fili asked.

"With my life." Kili answered.

"Then sleep, nadadith. Nothing will harm you while I am here." Fili said into the top of Kili's head.

Kili took in a shuddering breath and allowed his eyes to close and he slept.

* * *

><p>Thorin entered the forge just as the sun was rising. He had not slept the night before for his conscience weighed heavily upon him. He had been alarmed at the sound of Kili's screams but found that Fili had handled the situation well enough. Kili's nightmare only added to the weight of Thorin's thoughts and he decided that he would have to figure out a way to gently broach the subject of Kili to Nolan Dyre. He still had no evidence, only Kili's thoughts and nightmares. But, Thorin trusted his nephew and that was enough.<p>

"Good morning," Thorin said as the door closed behind him.

"Thorin."

Thorin looked up at his friend. Dwalin's simple greeting held no niceties, only worry and anger.

"What is it?" he demanded.

Dwalin stood and grabbed his axe. "Mister Dyre gathered his belongings and left in the middle of the night."

Thorin felt as though the entire mountain had been dropped on him. Then he felt rage and worry flood his veins simultaneously.

"Get a search party together. Look for any signs of his direction and hunt him down. I want him found and brought to me immediately."

Dwalin wordlessly did as commanded and left the forge in haste. Thorin grabbed his sword and locked up the forge. He mounted his pony and raced back home. A layer of snow had fallen through the night and now coated the road. It was not enough to slow Thorin's frantic pace though and he found himself home in record time.

Fili and Kili were awake and eating breakfast at the table. Both of their heads snapped up at the sound of the front door swinging open. Kili's hand flew to his side, instinctively reaching for a weapon. He took in a deep breath upon seeing it was his uncle who had made such a loud entrance.

"Fili, Kili, do _not_, under any circumstances, step foot outside this door until I return. Do you understand?"

Fili and Kili both looked at their uncle with wide eyes and spoons hanging limply in their hands. Thorin repeated his demand and something snapped inside Fili.

"Why?" Fili asked.

Thorin fixed his gaze on Kili. Something in his eyes startled Kili and he began to shake his head slowly.

"Mister Dyre left in the middle of the night. We are sending out a search party now." Thorin said. Kili began to take in deep shuddering breaths and his shaking grew with force. Thorin was afraid he would hyperventilate. "We will find him and justice will be served."

"No…" Kili croaked out. "Mahal, no." If Kili had not been sitting he surely would have fallen to the floor for his entire body was trembling violently and the color had drained from his face.

Thorin stepped forward and placed a firm hand on Fili's shoulder. He led his nephew from the room and into the hall. "I need you to stay here. Do not let him out of your sight. Lock the doors and windows. Let no man enter this house, do you understand?" Fili nodded his head fervently. Thorin continued issuing commands. "Arm yourself- both of you- just in case. I have to go with the search party and will return sometime tonight or tomorrow morning. Fili, can you do this?"

Fili took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Yes, sir."

Thorin looked into his nephew's eyes and saw the loyalty and courage there; the makings of a true king and faithful brother. Thorin had no doubts that Fili would go to the ends of the earth to protect his brother. He squeezed Fili's shoulder and gave him a stiff nod then left. He forced himself to not look into the kitchen and speak to his youngest nephew one more time. He knew there were not enough comforting words to ease Kili's fear. The only thing that would finally cure Kili's fear would be Nolan Dyre's death, and that was exactly what Thorin intended to give him.

* * *

><p>Fili stepped back into the kitchen and walked to his brother's side. Kili was still just as frantic and panicked as he had been two minutes ago. Maybe worse.<p>

"Kili, you need to calm down." Fili said as he wrapped a comforting arm around Kili's quaking frame. He hoped that his one-armed embrace would calm Kili's nerves, but there was little effect. Fili knelt beside his brother and placed one hand on Kili's knee. The other hand he placed on Kili's forearm. He talked in hushed tones and tried to offer all the encouragement he could think of, but Kili would not calm down.

"I-I've ne-ver been so-o-o scared, Fee." Kili confessed between hiccups. He had begun to cry now.

"Kili, you need to calm down. You are going to make yourself sick." Fili thought his words would go unheeded, but Kili started to draw in deep breaths and calm himself.

Kili reached up and with both hands and wiped the tears from his face. He drew in another deep breath and it calmed him even more. His shoulders were now just barely quivering beneath his tunic. He reached forward and took the offered cloth from Fili and wiped at his face.

"Do you trust me?" Fili asked his brother for the second time that day.

"With my life," Kili answered again.

Fili allowed the force of those three simple words to fuel the fire burning in his veins. "Then help me lock up the windows and doors and meet me in my room, all right? And grab your knife." He saw Kili's startled look and quickly added, "Just for precaution."

Kili nodded and pushed himself upright. Fili left and went about closing and locking all windows and outside doors on one half of the house, trusting Kili to fulfill his duty of closing the other half. After making one final sweep throughout the house, Fili went to his room where he found Kili waiting, knife in his belt sheath. He motioned for Kili to follow him and walked to his closet. He dug around inside and finally pulled out some thick fur blankets. He tossed a few to Kili and carried a few himself then walked back to the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Kili asked.

Fili set his bundle down and reached up to the ceiling. He had to jump, but he caught hold of the hidden string and pulled. A wooden staircase descended and he motioned for Kili to go up. Kili shook his head nervously, but Fili quickly reassured him that he would be coming, too. With this, Kili climbed the steep staircase- which really was more of a ladder- and entered the loft. Fili grabbed his bundle and followed up the stairs. At the top, he tossed the blankets aside and reeled the steps back into the ceiling. He tucked the string inside, concealing it from view on the bottom level.

Fili turned and saw Kili standing beside him, waiting for orders.

"I thought this would be the safest place to wait. Uncle said he would be back tonight or early tomorrow."

"You mean we may be stuck up here for an entire day's time?"

Fili took in his surroundings. Kili and he hadn't played up in the attic since they were wee dwarflings. The old attic was covered in thick layers of dust and cobwebs; the only light source came through the sporadic holes in the rotting wood. A few scattered empty boxes littered the small space, but other than that, it was empty.

"I can go down if we need anything. I'm sure it will not be too long."

Kili's shoulders slumped lightly, but he fired off another round of questions. "How are we supposed to know if someone comes here? How will we know if it is Uncle? How do we let him in? What about—"

"Kili," Fili said a little too harshly. He took a breath to steady his rising frustration. "Everything is going to be all right. We both have two sets of ears, we will use them. We both have weapons, we will use them if need be. Uncle has a key, he can let himself in. I assure you, if any of our friends come by they will use the secret call. _Everything is going to be okay._" Fili stressed the last sentence heavily.

Kili looked at his brother then swept the small space with his gaze. He grabbed a quilt and spread it out beneath him. Fili copied his actions and soon a good portion of the floor was covered with a layer of blankets. Fili sat beside his brother and began to feel the chill in the air. There was a good deal of heat that had risen from the bottom floor of the house, but he knew that the captured heat would escape in a few hours. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders and watched as Kili did the same.

"Stone, parchment, dual-blades?" Kili asked after a quiet minute.

"Just like old times," Fili said as he brought his hands forward and prepared to play the game.


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin looked at the crowd of men before him. Dwalin had managed to get probably thirty dwarves at this early hour. Times were hard and every bit of manual labor and money were something to be prized. The fact that these men had given up their opportunity to work today touched Thorin's heart.

"Everyone is well aware of what has happened to my nephew. The man we are in search of today is the assassin. Some of you may know him as Nolan Dyre, the man who has been working in the forge." Slow murmurings began throughout the crowd. They were truly astonished that a man who had seemed so harmless could be the man they were about to hunt down. "He is highly skilled with making, as well as using weapons. Be cautious and prepared for attacks of all kinds at all times. I do not know the full range of skill this mad-man possesses, but I do know that it is wide.

"I will be leading a group of men north. Dwalin is taking a group of men south. Dori will be leading a team west, and Gloin will be leading a team east. There will also be a team that will be standing guard throughout the mountain. Be on the look-out for anything that may give a clue as to where he is: footprints, recent camps, torn pieces of clothing. We do not know if he is on horseback or foot. We shall return tonight or tomorrow morning, depending on what we find. If anything is found, call for a raven and send forth a message to each team leader."

Thorin took a breath and eyed the crowd before him once more. "Thank you for your willingness and time. I know this is not the most appropriate of times to call you from your work, but I feel as though now is the only time to begin. We cannot allow this monster to terrorize those of Middle Earth any longer. He will be found and severely punished, of that I have no doubt. May Mahal be with you all. Now let us be off!"

Thorin was surprised at the thunderous battle cry that came from the small group. Weapons were raised as if in battle and ponies startled all around at the raucous. But, the dwarves before him were a hearty group and more than willing to hunt down the beast of a dwarf who had attempted murder upon their prince and would possibly cause more terror to Middle Earth. Thorin was well-pleased.

Thorin nodded to Dwalin who stood beside him. "Be swift. Be cautious."

Dwalin clapped him on the back then turned to gather his group. Thorin mounted his pony and counted six dwarves. It was smaller than he would have liked, but it was enough to get the job done.

"All right men, let's ride!"

* * *

><p>Fili must have dozed off after playing what had seemed like a thousand rounds of stone, parchment, dual-blades because when he next woke it was because Kili was shaking him and calling his name rather frantically.<p>

"What is it?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Someone is outside." Kili said, his voice rising.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I have listened closely since you decided to sleep. There is someone outside."

Of course Kili had stayed awake. He was too anxious to sleep or even blink.

Fili listened for a moment, trying to hear anything that may give an indication as to who was outside their home. Then he heard footsteps, but of a pony, not a dwarf. He listened even more closely and discovered that there was more than one.

"Ponies." He whispered.

Kili leaned against the wall and tried to calm his breathing. They both startled at the knocking of the door. Fili withdrew his blade and pressed an ear against the hidden door in the floor. He heard a murmur of voices then stopped as he heard the familiar call.

_Two barn owl hoots, two knocks, one brown owl hoot,_ _three knocks._

Fili released the breath he had not known he was holding and tried to send a small smile to Kili. Kili sat with his knees to his chest, knife in hand, and eyes wide and alert. His shaking stopped upon hearing the call, but he made no effort to return his brother's smile.

Fili listened as the front door was opened and then as Thorin's deep voice called quietly for his two nephews. When he was sure his uncle was nearby, Fili tapped twice on the floor- or ceiling above Thorin- and began to pull the string. He opened the trapdoor slowly and allowed the staircase to unfold. He saw a rough hand reach up and take hold of the rickety steps and held them in place.

Fili climbed down the stairs and met his Uncle at the bottom.

"Are you all right?" Fili asked.

"Yes, of course. I am in charge of checking the northern half and wanted to make sure you two were all right in passing. I stopped to gather some things for the men." Thorin looked up and Fili turned to see what had caught his uncle's attention. Kili had come to the opening.

"Kili, come here, please."

Kili sheathed his knife and did as his uncle commanded. Kili looked even smaller than he normally did beside his Uncle- vulnerable. Fili felt a surge of protection sweep through his veins even stronger.

Thorin clapped a strong hand on Kili's shoulder. "Kili, look at me."

Kili looked up and tried to hide the fear in his eyes. "I don't want him to hurt you, too," he whispered.

Fili leaned heavily against the wall. Thorin showed no indication that he had heard Kili's words, but Fili did see his mouth twitch ever so slightly.

"Kili, he will not so much as touch me. I will not allow it. And he is never going to touch you or any other being in Middle Earth again. Not even the elves." Thorin added with a little disgust.

Fili snorted in laughter at that last admission. Kili did not find the humor in it. Instead he wrapped his arms around his uncle's waist and waited patiently until Thorin returned the embrace. He did and Kili had never felt safer in his entire life.

Thorin pushed himself away and held Kili at arm's length. He no longer looked like the growing warrior-prince. He looked like a scared dwarfling. "I do not think hiding in the attic is completely necessary. I imagine it is rather cold up there." Thorin looked at his nephews for an answer, but none came, so he continued. "That being said, I believe if you stay well-hidden down here, you shall be safe. If something would happen, and I truly believe nothing shall, then you should probably seek shelter in the attic. I, myself, was rather surprised to see the ladder coming down. It was very well hidden." He looked over Kili's shoulder and grinned at Fili. Fili returned the grin.

"Keep your weapons close and avoid the windows. I will return as quickly as possible. My men are waiting for me outside the barn."

And with that Thorin left.

Kili looked expectantly to his brother at the shutting and locking of the door. "What do we do now?"

Fili looked at the stairs and debated upon hoisting them back into the ceiling. He decided against it thinking that it would save time in the case of an emergency. He shoved himself off the wall and walked toward the kitchen.

"Now we wait."

* * *

><p>Thorin and his group had been riding for five hours and nothing had been found. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that the beast they were in pursuit of was not headed in this direction, but still he did not stop. He knew his men were needing a rest, as well as the ponies, and decided that at the next clearing, they would make camp for a short time.<p>

Something in the back of his mind also twitched with- well Thorin wasn't quite sure what it was exactly. Guilt? Regret? Maybe it was just nerves? But whatever it was, it was pounding against his conscience hard. He berated himself for not considering it earlier, but now it was consuming his thoughts.

_Why hadn't he sent someone to stay with Fili and Kili? Why hadn't he sent his nephews to someone?_

Balin would have been a well enough option. The old scholar was aging but could still wield a sword as mightily as he could a pen. He could have sent them with Bofur, though the longer he thought about it, Thorin decided Bofur wasn't much of supervision. Oin may have been busy, but if he wasn't, he would have kept the boys in line. Kili also could have used a check-up. But, it was too late now. The decision had been made and there was nothing he could do about it.

"We make camp- fifteen minutes. Then, we mount up and ride on." Thorin announced from his pony.

A murmur of assent came from the small group and soon dwarves were dismounting and ponies were being watered. Thorin fed and watered his pony, but found he had little appetite himself and passed upon the offer of jerky from Gil.

"When this is all over, come to the tavern and drinks will be on the house!" Gil announced, trying to break the sullen mood of the group.

"Free ale- count me in!" one man- Thorin learned his name was Bregg- answered.

Thorin looked at his friend and thanked him for joining him on this journey.

Gil waved it off as nothing. "Don't mention it. You know that's what friends are for. Besides, Lyse would sooner chop my head off if I didn't do something to bring justice for young Kili."

Thorin chuckled, the deep sound resonated from his throat but held no humor. "I highly doubt that, but I appreciate it all the same. You and your wife have been too good to my nephews."

Gil patted his king and friend on the arm and started up a conversation with one of the men beside him.

After the allotted time was spent, the group remounted their ponies and went on their way. They rode until night had encompassed the forest around them. The bright moon above did little to aid their way, so they decided to make camp and head back to the mountain at day break.

Gil volunteered to keep first watch. Thorin spread his bedroll on the ground and attempted to warm himself. The bitter winter temperature was seeping into his bones. He tried relentlessly to calm his thoughts enough to sleep, but they would not. Something inside Thorin stirred and set his nerves on end. He needed to get home.

* * *

><p>"Fili, do you think Uncle remembered to close the barn doors?"<p>

"Yes," Fili answered without looking up from the book he was reading.

"And do you believe he would have any reason to let Millie out of her stall?" Kili questioned.

"No. I would think not."

"Then why is Millie walking around outside?" Kili whispered.

Fili closed the book and quickly stood. He walked over to where Kili was and looked out the window. There in the front yard, neighing nervously and kicking about, was Kili's pony.

"Attic, now!" Fili demanded as he withdrew his dagger and crawled to the windowsill.

Kili stopped at the doorway after realizing his brother was not following him. "What are you doing?"

Fili did not answer. He held up a finger to his lips, indicating for Kili to be quiet, and pressed himself as firmly as possible against the wall. He hoped that the windowsill overhang and the shadows of the night would be enough to hide him. Kili crouched in the doorway, ready to spring into action. He refused to leave the room for fear that Fili would need him.

Fili listened as Millie's nervous neighing suddenly stopped. He hoped with everything in him that she had simply found nothing to be afraid of and wasn't in fact lying dead in the yard. He heard a small gasp from across the room and realized that Kili had heard the sudden quietness, too.

A shadow passed by the window. Fili held his breath and refused to move. He hoped Kili was doing the same, but forced himself not to check for fear that the simple action of moving his eyes would be enough to give away his position. After what felt like hours but was in reality only a few short seconds, the shadow moved. Fili allowed himself to breathe and waited a few more minutes before moving.

When he was satisfied that the coast was clear, he crawled over to Kili and laid a hand on one of his shaking shoulders. He crawled into the hallway and around the corner. Kili followed behind. Fili glanced behind his brother to check the window and seeing that nothing was there, he motioned for Kili to climb up the stairs to the attic. To his surprise, Kili eagerly did as told and was soon reaching down his hand to assist his brother.

The sound of shattering glass broke through the eerie quiet of the dark house as Fili closed the ceiling. He quickly clamped a hand over Kili's mouth, and the two brothers sat stock-still with their weapons in hand.

Fili was beginning to think that no one had entered the house, but had only broken a window to scare them, until he heard the distinct sound of quiet footsteps in the hallway below them. Beside him, Kili trembled and held a death grip on the hilt of his knife.

Both brothers could not stifle a surprised yelp at the sudden pounding on the ceiling beneath them.

"Knock, knock!" a deep voice called.

Both brothers refused to answer, though they knew their location was known.

"I believe the correct response is, 'Who's there?'"

A blade appeared through the rotted wood and missed Fili's foot by mere inches. He rolled away from the door frame and to the back wall. Kili joined him. They both frantically searched the room for something that would hinder the mad man's entrance, but found nothing except blankets and cardboard boxes.

The blankets though, Fili thought he may be able to use. He quickly gathered the largest blanket and held it, unfolded, before him. Kili looked at him skeptically but said nothing.

The blade finally had the intended effect and suddenly the hidden door fell through and the stairs came down. Fili had hoped the madman would be caught off guard by the stairs and that they would hinder him, but to his dismay, he soon saw a rough hand reach up and grab the top step for support.

When the man was standing before him, Fili charged upon him and threw the blanket over his head. The man stumbled and was caught off guard by the sudden obstacle, but he was much larger than Fili and soon disentangled himself. During this time though, the brothers had jumped to the hallway below.

Fili pushed a hand onto Kili's back and spurred him forward. Then he was suddenly flying through the air as some great force picked him up by his tunic and threw him in the opposite direction. He landed heavily against the wall and fell to the floor.

He heard his brother scream his name, but he could not form coherent thoughts enough to respond. A figure appeared before him where he lay dazed on the floor. He realized that it was the crazed dwarf and he had a death grip on Kili's neck.

"I see I did not fulfill my duties the first time we met, little prince. It is a shame that we should have to do this again. And now, we have an audience." He sneered.

Fili tried feebly to push himself up off the floor, but found he could not move.

"Kee… Kee…" he wheezed.

"Let's try this again," Nolan smiled and withdrew what Fili recognized as Kili's hunting knife.

Fili watched in horror as the knife made a path toward his little brother's neck, but then he felt a swift kick to the side of his head, and the world went dark around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Thank you sooo much for reading along so far! You do not know how much I appreciate hearing from y'all. I really pay attention to the tips and suggestions and reviews you offer and try to use them wisely. So, thanks again for everything! And keep the reviews coming :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Thorin and his group of men left for the Blue Mountains an hour before sunrise. No ravens had come during the night. This disheartened Thorin because it meant that there had been no luck from the other search groups.

As they grew closer to the Mountains, Thorin announced to his men that they would be dismissed and permitted to return to their families for a few hours rest. The men accepted the offer with pleasure. Gil, on the other hand, protested.

"If it's all the same to you, friend, I would rather stay." Gil said as he brought his pony closer to Thorin's. Thorin started to protest, but Gil held up a hand. "Lyse wants an update on Fili and Kili as soon as possible. If they want, they are more than willing to stay with Lyse and the boys."

Thorin considered the offer. "Lyse is a strong warrior, but I do not believe leaving her with my nephews as well as your own dwarflings would be wise."

Gil shook his head. "I sent my family to my father's home for the day. They are very well-protected there, and your nephews will be, as well."

Thorin tightened his grip on his pony's reins as he considered the offer. After a moment, he cleared his throat and thanked Gil for his kindness. Thorin felt relief wash through him at knowing that his nephews would be safe. He said a silent prayer for not only the strength and protection of his friends and family, but also of patience and wit for Lyse and Gil's father.

The group reached a fork in the road around noon. Thorin and Gil took the path that would lead them to Thorin's home. The rest of the group started down the road to the town.

Thorin and Gil rode in a companionable silence. The temperature was much warmer than it had been recently. The sun was hidden by dark clouds, and Thorin silently prayed for no more snow because it would only hinder their searches. The roof of Thorin's home came into view, and he had never been so relieved to see it. The two ponies picked up pace as they followed the last bit of the trail.

Thorin's pony stopped suddenly and began to shake its head nervously. Gil's did the same. Thorin tried desperately to calm the pony, but it would not stop. The pony began to back up and stomped the ground beneath its powerful hooves. He had no choice but to dismount and see what was causing the pony so much distress.

Gil quietly dismounted and stood with both sets of reins in his hands. Thorin could see nothing that would cause an impending threat, but he still drew his sword as he crept forward. He rounded a batch of pine trees and then he saw it.

Millie, Kili's pony, was lying on the ground. Dead.

Thorin momentarily froze as he saw the beloved pony. Millie had been the last gift given to him by his mother before she passed. Kili had grown along with the pony over the years. The two of them had been inseparable. Sometimes, Thorin would find Kili asleep in the stall curled up beside the pony, fast asleep. The faithful pony had been Kili's best friend for a very long time. Kili would be heartbroken.

"I'll take care of this and check the barn."

Thorin did not even hear Gil approach. He blinked his eyes a few times and shut the memories away. Without another word, he ran to the house.

Thorin hastily unlocked the door and stepped inside. His eyes automatically did a sweep of the living room. There was no fire in the fireplace; the room was rather cold, evidence that it had been some time since there had been any source of heat. There was an unsettling silence. He called for his nephews, but there was no answer. Thorin moved through the room and into the hallway.

His eyes landed on the shards of broken glass at the end of the hall where the window used to be. He saw the attic staircase that now laid in wooden rubble. He saw the familiar golden mane attached to a lump on the floor.

Thorin ran to his nephew's side. There was a gash on the side of Fili's head that had stopped bleeding hours ago. With gentle fingers, Thorin probed the rest of Fili's skull. He felt a large knot of the back of his nephew's head and he knew Fili would have a painful headache. He removed one of his furs and laid it beneath Fili's head.

His fingers felt the warmth on Fili's skin and the steady, but slower than normal pulse in his neck. Thorin took a deep breath and gently began to call Fili's name. Thorin tapped Fili's cheeks lightly and called his name louder, but Fili did not even stir.

Thorin turned as he heard Gil enter the hall.

"Jaxx isn't in his stall," Gil said of Fili's pony. "There are two sets of pony tracks leading east of the barn." Gil knelt beside Fili's unresponsive body and examined the young man.

"He is warm and his breathing is normal. That gash," Thorin pointed to said injury, "stopped bleeding hours ago. There is a rather large knot on his skull. I cannot determine any other injuries at the moment."

Gil removed a cloth from his coat pocket. He dampened it with some of the water from his waterskin, then carefully used it to clean the dried blood away from Fili's forehead.

"We need to take him to Lyse. If you are willing to wait, I will travel with you."

Thorin wanted nothing more than to storm off in pursuit of his nephews' attacker. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his strong hands around the beast's throat and watch him beg for mercy and then kindly refuse to offer it to him. He wanted nothing more than to warrant his revenge. But, he knew that he could not immediately do that.

"Thank you."

Gil wiped away the last of the blood and turned to Thorin. The two of them had just began to discuss how to transport Fili out of the house and to the town when the young heir began to stir.

Gil walked into the kitchen and returned with a couple of damp cloths. He laid one over Fili's forehead. Thorin gently called his nephew's name and reassured him that he was in no danger.

"Unnf," Fili groaned as his eyes cracked open.

"Fili? Are you with me, lad?" Thorin asked in concern as Fili closed his eyes tightly.

After a period of time, Fili opened his eyes again. Thorin noticed they seemed much clearer than they had previously been.

"Uncle?" he asked weakly.

Thorin smiled. "Aye, it is me. Gil is here, too."

Fili turned his gaze from Thorin to the man who stood beside him. Gil offered a friendly smile and Fili tried to return it, but it quickly became a grimace.

"Ow," he said as he brought a hand up to his throbbing head.

"Can you sit up?" Thorin asked. Fili nodded his head and allowed Thorin to help pull him up.

Fili leaned heavily against the wall behind him and accepted the cool cloth from Gil. He shut his eyes and let the dampness soothe his throbbing head. Then he remembered—

"Kili? Where's Kili?" He asked almost frantically. He tried to push himself up from the floor, but could not make it past his knees before collapsing forward into Thorin's arms. He tried to pull away from Thorin's grip, but gave up when he found that he was too weak. "Kili?" he called. "Kili! Kili!"

Thorin put his hand over Fili's mouth to stop the screaming. Fili's eyes widened and he searched around the room for his brother. Thorin removed his hand when Fili stopped screaming.

"Where's Kee?" Fili asked quietly.

Thorin shook his head. "We don't know." Fili's eyes widened and Thorin debated telling him anymore, but decided that now was as good as ever. "Millie is dead, and Jaxx is not in his stall."

Fili took in a deep shuddering breath. "He killed her."

Thorin did not need Fili to elaborate on who _he_ was. He and Gil waited patiently for Fili to gather his thoughts and tell them what happened during the night.

"It was late." Fili began. "Kili was sitting in a chair by the window. I was on the couch. Kili saw Millie walking around outside and asked me why she would be there. I got scared. I knew something was wrong because there was no way she could have gotten out on her own and I knew that you would not have released her."

Fili cleared his throat and continued with the story. "I told Kili to go to the attic. He stopped though when he saw that I was sitting beneath the windowsill. He sat in the doorway and waited for me. Millie suddenly stopped making noise… Kili heard her, too." Fili swallowed the lump in his throat as he remembered the worried look in his little brother's eyes.

"There was a shadow that moved in front of the window. I could tell it was a man. When it left, I waited a few moments then crawled over to Kili. I forced him up into the attic and I followed behind him. We had just closed the trapdoor when I heard glass breaking. At first I thought it was just to scare us, but then I heard the footsteps in the hall.

"Kili and I waited and then the man got his wish and the staircase fell from the ceiling. He climbed it and when he was standing before me, I rushed him with a blanket because it was the only thing I could think of to get Kili out of there. While he disentangled himself, I tossed Kili through the hole and followed him out. We were running and then something grabbed my tunic. The next thing I knew, I was being thrown into the wall and hit the floor hard. I looked up and he was standing in front of me, and Kili…"

Fili swallowed the lump in his throat. His hands wiped furiously at the tears that were falling down his face. He took a deep breath to try to steady himself. "He had Kili by the neck. He was taunting him. He pulled out Kili's hunting knife- the one you made him- and he started to bring it toward him. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't move. Nothing was working. The last thing I remember before he kicked me was Kili… his eyes were closed and his lips were turning blue."

Fili hit the floor beside him with a fist. The wood splinters broke the skin on his knuckles but he was numb to the pain.

"I couldn't save him!" he yelled. "What kind of a brother am I? Oh, Mahal! He's gone!"

Thorin firmly gripped his distraught nephew's shoulders and gently shook him. "Fili, you must stop this. None of this is your fault. You did what you could. You tried. Kili knows you tried. You are not to blame here."

Thorin hoped he sounded convincing because, at the moment, he was reeling inside. With anger and bitterness and all things dark and foreboding, but not to Fili. No. He wanted now, more than ever, to kill the man who had done these horrible things to his family.

And Thorin was afraid.

This man seemed to be relentless. He had left Kili to die once; made a life for himself in the Blue Mountains so he could keep watch over the young prince; attacked the prince again; and now possibly held him captive, or…

_No_. Thorin consciously told himself. Kili was _not_ dead. He could not be.

"Gil found two sets of pony tracks leading east of the barn. We believe Dyre has his own pony, as well as Jaxx." Thorin told Fili.

"I'm coming with you," Fili said as he pushed himself to his knees. He wobbled as he stood and Thorin reached out an arm to steady him. He kept his grip on Fili's elbow as his heir limped down the hall.

"You need time to heal." Thorin argued.

Fili shook his head then stopped and winced as the movement brought him pain. "I'll have a headache for a while, but it's nothing to stop me from riding."

Thorin would have laughed, but the current situation was anything but humorous. "No. You are going to stay with Lyse while Gil and I track down Dyre."

"No!" Fili yelled. "I am the reason he is gone! I am the reason he is out there with that- that- that _devil_! I am bringing my little brother home and there is _nothing_ you can do to stop me!"

"I cannot be watching over you every moment and looking for your brother at the same time. You are hurt, Fili. There is nothing else for me to say. You need to be checked over and you need to rest and heal. You are staying with Lyse and her father-in-law until Gil and I return in a few days and that is final. If you so much as step outside of the door, Dwalin will lock you in a cell." Thorin ground out. He hated to make such a threat, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Gil cleared his throat and tried to ease some of the tension brewing between the two. "Fili, lad. You know as well as I that Kili wants nothing more than to be home with you- the both of you. But, there is no way that you can travel in your condition—"

"Condition?" Fili cut in. "I am in no sort of _condition_." He shoved himself away from Thorin and wobbled. He reached out a hand and braced himself against the wall.

"Fili…" Thorin's voice was almost a whisper.

Fili balled up his fist and hit the wall hard once. Then his shoulders shrugged in defeat. He sniffed a few times and wiped at his face. "I just want him home."

"And we will bring your brother back." Gil assured him. "But, you will have to put your faith in us and set this ride out, I'm afraid. Can you do that? Just this once, Fili." Gil's voice was gentle, like he was speaking to a child.

Fili nodded his head and straightened himself. "So, who's riding double into town?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's chapter 10! I still cannot guarantee any set timing for updates, but I am trying my hardest to get them at a reasonable pace. The next chapter or two should be up by the end of the week. Thanks for your patience and thanks even more for following along!<strong>

**Keep the reviews coming, please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Kili had no idea what was going on. If he could just get his eyes to open…

Kili mustered up all of the energy he could and willed his eyes to open. A brief, blurry look allowed him to see that he was hovering above the forest floor. Wooden limbs and dead vegetation were scattered throughout the snow. But, why was he hovering? He was aware that his body was being jostled, making him rather uncomfortable and somewhat pained. Surely, if he were on a pony he would not be hanging upside down. He would be seated properly in a saddle, his feet in the stirrups, and reins in his hands.

Kili closed his eyes as a painful wave came over his head. When the pain passed, he found that he did not have the energy to open his eyes again.

He would figure things out later. Right now, he was tired.

* * *

><p>Fili blinked his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was lying in a bed in a bedroom, neither of which were his. There was a warm fire burning in the wall across from the bed. The flames were soothing and as Fili breathed in the scent of burning wood, he remembered where he was. And more importantly, why he was there.<p>

He thought about his Uncle. Fili had finally relented and given into his Uncle and friend's requests. He knew they were both right- Fili would not and could not be of any good help in his current state of health. He knew that he was not to blame for Kili being taken. He knew that no one- not Thorin, not Kili- blamed him. But, it still did not weigh heavily on his conscience that he could have done more to help.

Fili blinked away the few tears that had formed in his eyes and took a deep breath. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. The sleep he had gotten at Lyse's insistence really had made him feel so much better. There was still a very distant throb, but considering he had hit the wall, the floor, and then been kicked, he decided he was feeling pretty good.

Fili removed the heavy blanket that he had used and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He sat there for a few moments, just clearing his head and taking deep breaths. As if on cue, he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Yes?" he called out.

The door opened slowly and a little blond head peeked around the corner.

"Hello, Master Fili."

"Hello, Zain." Fili returned to the little dwafling.

"Mama wants to know if you're done sthleeping."

Zain's two front teeth were missing and it had a cute effect on the young dwarf's speech. Fili's smile widened. "Yes, I believe I am done sleeping for the day."

Zain's eyes lit up but then his smile dropped. Fili noticed and immediately wanted to know what was wrong. He called Zain over and after a small moment of hesitation, Zain did as requested.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Fili asked when the little dwarf was standing in front of him.

Zain lifted his eyes from the floor and looked hard at Fili. "Mama sthaid Cain and me aren't sthu'posed to bovver you. Mama sthaid you are hurt and scared and that you probly don't want to play with us."

Fili sighed. He _was_ scared and he _was_ hurt. He knew Lyse was only trying to watch out for his well-being, but he also knew that he would have to face the current situation headstrong and pray for the best. He had to believe that it would all be over and done in due time. He had to believe that he would be ok. He had to believe that Kili would be ok.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Fili asked.

Zain's eyes lit up at the mention of a secret. He nodded his head eagerly and mimed locking his mouth with an invisible key.

"I am scared and I am hurt, but I don't think it is too much to stop me from playing a game of war with my two favorite dwarflings." Fili smiled as Zain's toothy grin widened.

"Ok! But, I'm hongry. Let's eat firstht."

Fili reached out a hand and ruffled Zain's blond head. He pushed himself off the bed and steadied himself. His legs were a little more wobbly than usual, but they were a definite improvement from what they had been a few hours ago. He reached down his hand and one of Zain's grabbed onto it. He allowed the little boy to guide him through the house.

He listened as Zain rambled on about the new wooden toy soldiers Bofur had made him and his brother for their past birthday. He smiled as the story brought back memories of him and Kili playing with the new toys that Bofur would make for them when they were children. He was sure that he still had a few of the more special toys stored safely in the back of his closet. When this was all over, he would look for them and maybe even share them with Lyse and Gil's boys.

Fili and Zain turned the corner and entered into the kitchen.

"Mama! Masther Fili and me are hongry!" Zain announced as they entered.

"Silly boy, you are always hungry!" Lyse grabbed Zain and lifted him off the ground. She placed a kiss on his cheek- to which he greatly protested claiming that kisses were gross. Lyse laughed and placed Zain back on the floor. "Go get your brother and grand-da."

Zain scurried out of the kitchen, yelling for the two people he was ordered to find.

Lyse smiled warmly at Fili and wrapped him in an equally warm hug. Fili felt his walls fall at the simple gesture and welcomed the comfort he found in the embrace. Lyse pushed him back and tilted her head up to get a better look at him. Lyse was tall for a dwarven woman, but Fili was still taller.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked in a motherly tone.

Fili nodded his head and swallowed the lump in his throat that had made an unwelcomed reappearance. Lyse smiled and rubbed a comforting hand up and down his arm.

"Let me know if the boys become too much to handle."

Fili laughed lightly and shook his head. "I believe they may be what I need right now. A distraction- a very loud and energetic distraction."

Lyse huffed out a laugh and returned to the pot she had been stirring at the stove. "_Loud_ is not even close to their noise level."

Fili laughed and sat down at the table. The twins reminded him very much of himself and Kili at that age. The two brothers were inseparable and a handful, but they were kind and very smart. Fili knew that the two of them would grow up to be mighty dwarven warriors one day. He hoped he and his brother would be there to share in the experience.

* * *

><p>When Kili woke up the second time, he felt more comfortable. He realized that there was still a steady rhythm of what felt like riding a horse, only now he could feel the saddle beneath him. Kili blinked his eyes open but closed them as he felt something scratch against his eyeballs. With a groan, he turned his head to the side and tried to move his hands. His hands, however, would not budge.<p>

He attempted to open his eyes again, and this time he succeeded. He saw the chestnut mane that cushioned his cheek. He moved his gaze downward and saw that there was thick rope wrapped around his hands, which was further wrapped around the saddle horn.

"How nice of you to join me."

Kili straightened himself as quickly as his sore body would allow and turned his head to the left. Nolan sat atop his own pony and smiled at Kili. The smile would have appeared to be friendly, but the evil glint in his eyes destroyed all chances at niceties.

"I suppose we have ridden far enough for now. We should make camp. The horses need to rest and I would like to eat." Nolan continued as if the current situation was completely normal.

Kili's stomach grumbled at the mention of food and his body ached at the thought of rest. He and Nolan rode a few minutes longer, then stopped as they arrived at a small enclave in the side of a mountain.

"This should be well enough for tonight." Nolan announced as he dismounted. He bent his knees and stretched as he rid himself of the stiffness brought on from being in the saddle for too long. He walked over to Kili and withdrew a dagger from his sheath. Kili flinched involuntarily as the knife grew closer to the rope securing his hands to the saddle horn.

Nolan laughed at Kili's discomfort. "Don't you want to come down?"

Kili did not answer. He stared hard into Nolan's dead eyes and fought back the overwhelming urge to spit right in the man's face.

Kili silence was not the answer Nolan had wanted. Nolan smiled and cut the rope, freeing Kili's hands. Kili rubbed the circulation back into his frozen hands and flexed his fingers. He released a startled yell as Nolan roughly pushed him from the saddle.

Kili hit the ground hard on his right side. He felt his ankle twist as it refused to break away from the stirrup. He felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his side. His wound had been healing nicely, but the events of the past couple of days had hindered the healing process. He knew that not only was he not healing, but he could feel his strength lessening. He knew he was in trouble. He knew that he needed to escape.

Apparently he had taken too long on the ground. Nolan kicked a heavy boot at Kili's stomach. Kili groaned loudly at the unexpected force. He felt rough hands grab onto his ankle and yank it from the stirrup. His ankle was gracelessly dropped to the ground. As it connected with the hard ground, a jarring pain shot through his entire leg. He reached down a hand and grabbed his leg, hoping the pain would dissipate soon.

"Get up." Nolan ordered as he reached down and pulled Kili up by his arm. Kili's head swam as he was forcefully pulled onto his feet. He tried to keep the pressure off of his right ankle, but found that it was nearly impossible because Nolan was dragging him, not assisting him in walking.

"Make a fire." Nolan ordered as he released his grip on Kili.

Kili stared in defiance. A knife appeared and in one swift movement, it sliced through Kili's tunic sleeve. A line of red appeared through the ripped fabric. Kili could feel the burning sensation as the open cut met oxygen.

"Make a fire and do not attempt anything else or it will be your hand next." Nolan sneered through clenched teeth.

Kili did not know if he meant that he would simply cut his hand, or if he would completely remove his hand from his body. Something told him that it was the latter option. Begrudgingly, Kili moved his eyes from Nolan's stare and pushed himself off of the rock face he was leaning against. He listened as Nolan's footsteps grew distant. Kili sighed heavily and limped around the area, looking for some rocks or dry wood that would be useful for starting a fire.

And, Mahal, he was sore! He realized that the first time he had woken, he had indeed been on a pony. Only, he had not been placed in the saddle. He had been draped over the saddle, forced to ride on his stomach. He knew that that, combined with the painful kick he had recently received, would indeed give him a colorful bruising and some discomfort for a while. His head hurt and his neck was stiff from leaning forward for goodness knew how many hours. But, Kili also knew that there was a nice set of bruising around it in the form of large handprints. He shuddered as he thought about the happenings of the previous night. Or had it been two nights? Or longer?

How long had he been out?

He did not know and that brought a fresh wave of worry over him. If he had only been out for a few hours, he knew that Thorin and Fili would be on their way to him. He knew that they would be coming soon and taking him away from this horrible nightmare.

But, what if he had been asleep longer that just a few hours? What if it had been a few days and help still had not come? Could they not find him? Were they even looking for him?

Kili tripped over a large log, half-hidden from the large amount of un-melted snow. He hissed through clenched teeth as his sprained ankle protested at the sudden amount of weight it was bearing. Kili looked down and saw that there was a growing bulge in the side of his boot. His clumsiness was making everything worse.

He pushed himself to his feet once more and leaned even more heavily onto his left. He was practically hopping. He pushed aside some snow and another couple of logs. He found a small shelter under a protruding rock. There was a stack of wood, mostly untouched by the snow. He studied the pile and grabbed the driest pieces and returned to their camp.

Nolan returned soon after the fire had been started with two birds. He smiled as he saw Kili trying to test the damage done to his ankle. Nolan dropped the two game birds beside the fire and walked over to Kili.

He flinched as he saw the dark blue bruising on the young dwarf's ankle. "That looks rather painful."

Kili said nothing. He did not even acknowledge Nolan's presence.

Nolan reached up and wrapped his hand around Kili's neck. He hit Kili's head against the hard rock wall once, but did not loosen his vice grip. "Answer me when I talk to you, dog!"

"You are the dog!" Kili hissed with as much vehemence and disgust as his throat would allow. His eyes widened as the grip on his neck tightened, then he took in a deep gasp of air as the grip suddenly disappeared. He did not have time to fully recover before a fist connected with his face, not once, but three times. He was pretty sure his nose was broken.

"You will talk to me with _respect_," Nolan spat out. "As if I were your _king!_"

The fire returned to Kili's bones as he heard the man before him refer to himself as a king.

"You will _never_ be king! Thorin is king and always will be!" Kili exclaimed through clenched teeth.

He felt another fist connect with his head, then his stomach. The process continued and each time he was hit, Kili would steadfastly reply with some remark of Thorin being king.

Kili knew he needed to stop. He could not take much more of the beating and he knew that Nolan would not tire.

Kili needed to stop. But he would not. He had too much faith in his uncle, his _king_.

The pain would end soon and Thorin would still be king. And Kili would be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this chapter started out all right, but I couldn't really think of a way to end it. I wrote this when I was half asleep, so hopefully you don't hate it too much haha.<strong>

**Anyway, please continue to review and follow along! I appreciate it soooo much!**

**One more thing- my schedule is quite hectic at the moment. I don't get much spare time to do anything. I cannot say when the next update will be here, but hopefully it will be soon. I have the story all planned out now, it's just a matter of getting it typed out and published. So, I appreciate your time and patience and loyalty in this process. Thanks for reading! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**WARNING: FEELINGS AHEAD**_

* * *

><p>"The tracks end here." Gil said from where he was crouched on the frozen ground. "I can only assume that the others were covered with that fresh snowfall from last night."<p>

Thorin sighed in frustration and stood from where he knelt on the opposite side of the path. He had come to the same conclusion as his friend. The past two days of trailing had been quite successful. Thorin was sure that they were gaining in their pursuit of the madman and Kili. Then the previous night, for some blasted reason, it had snowed. It wasn't much, but it was enough to cover all signs of tracks.

"What do you suggest we do?" Gil asked.

Thorin thought about his answer. He was conflicted. With no for sure way of knowing which direction to go, he pointed northeast. "We continue the direction we have been going."

Gil stood and remounted his pony. Thorin followed suit and together, they continued their journey. They had been following the tracks northeast since late afternoon the day before. Thorin had guessed it had been around three in the afternoon when the tracks changed direction from straight east to northeast. He had a bad feeling, and he knew Gil did as well, even if he did not say so. The forests grew dark and foreboding further up the mountain in the direction they were now going. The mountain terrain also grew more dangerous with wildlife and structure. There were caves hidden throughout and Thorin shuddered at the thought of what may or may not be dwelling inside those caves.

As they rode, their eyes never missing the most miniscule detail, Thorin also thought about Fili. He was, at the moment, completely amazed and somewhat disappointed that Fili had not made an appearance yet. He and Gil had come to the acknowledgment that there would be no possible way that Fili would stay with Lyse for the duration of their search. Fili had a level-head, but he was impulsive and severely protective of his brother. Every night that Gil and he would stop for camp, Thorin half expected for Fili to come riding up on a pony and announce that he was joining the party. But, much to Thorin's surprise, that had not happened.

Yet.

Thorin brought himself back to the present and scanned the trees surrounding him. The sun was setting and darkness was quickly settling in. The eerie quiet of the forest was frightening. Never, in his one hundred and eighty years, had it ever seemed so dead to him. He pulled the collar of his fur coat up with one hand and carefully scanned the area for any form of danger.

There was a loud crash, though off in the distance, and both of the ponies snorted in discontent. Gil and Thorin looked at each other, silently asking what to do. With a short nod of his head, Thorin kicked his pony once and after some protest, the pony began a slow walk forward. He did not have to turn his head to see that Gil was following.

As they continued forward, the ponies grew more restless. Thorin withdrew his sword from its sheath. Gil removed his bow from his back and nocked an arrow to the string. Few dwarves had wielded a bow as their chosen weapon, but Gil had been using one since before he had arrived in the Blue Mountains. At one time, Thorin had thought very little of it because of his prejudices against the elves. Then, time moved on and he realized that Gil was not a bad man, but rather a very good man. Then Kili happened. Thorin had tried to hide his disappointment in his nephew's choice by forging him the dagger. But, Kili had amazed him once again, and had become quite skilled with the weapon. But thinking of it now, Thorin almost laughed at the irony of the entire thing. The dagger that he had forged and wanted so much for his nephew to use as his chosen weapon was now the thing that had been used against him. It was now the object that had been used to hurt him, not protect him.

A loud rustling came from the wooded area before them. Both of the men held their breath and raised their weapons in anticipation.

There was a loud roar and then a large black bear came running forward. There was something dangling in his mouth, but Thorin would not tell what the object was. The bear suddenly fell to the side and there were two more dull thuds. Thorin counted three arrows protruding from the bear's large body. He dismounted and held his sword forward as he advanced on the downed bear.

"It's dead!" he announced after he reached it.

He was aware of Gil retrieving and cleaning his arrows from the dead bear, but he was focused on lifting the bear's head because he wanted what was buried underneath. His fingers grasped onto the object that had been locked in the bear's jaws. He clutched the object to his chest and mumbled under his breath a string of curses. Then his worry turned to anger and there was a renewed energy fueling his veins.

It was Kili's boot.

* * *

><p>Kili wanted nothing more than to die; as quickly and as soon as possible. The past two- <em>or was it three?<em>- days had been complete hell. He had lost track of time in between his consciousness. It seemed as though he would finally get his bearings and be doing ok, then something would happen- a beating, forced labor, something. When this happened, Kili knew that he would be driven until he could not take the pounding or work any longer. Soon after, peaceful oblivion would overcome him. When that happened, he was thankful for the momentary lapse of no pain, but sometimes he wished that he would never wake up. He wished that he would open his eyes and be in the Halls of Mahal with his parents and the other dwarves who had gone before him. But, much to his grief, that had not happened yet.

Kili stopped trying to defend himself shortly after the beginning of the second day. The events of the previous night had affected him more than he had thought they would. Nolan had finally stopped beating him after he had fallen unconscious. In his mind, he was still screaming that Thorin was king, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. He had been forcefully woken sometime late in the night by a rough slap across the face. Nolan had ordered him to get up and start walking. Kili struggled to his feet and grabbed his boots. His left boot went on fine, however, his right ankle was too swollen. Nolan threw the boot to the side and ordered Kili to start walking. He gave him no set direction, just told him to watch for any signs of danger.

Kili had tried to walk as quickly as he could, but the beating and his ankle had worn him out. The energy he had regained in his few hours of unconsciousness were gone after about an hour of walking. Nolan had been unsatisfied when Kili stumbled for the tenth time and just could not regain his balance. Kili was dragged by his hair to a pony- he had finally recognized the pony as Jaxx- and was roughly thrown over the saddle. He was forced to lay across the saddle on his stomach and was bound with a rope. He trusted Jaxx as much as he would have trusted Millie, his own pony. But, there was not an ounce of him that trusted Nolan.

Kili did not know how long they had ridden, but every once in a while, they would stop to make camp or water the ponies. During these respites, Kili would either remain bound to the pony, or he would be allowed to move around. Nolan made sure to keep a set radius and a close eye on Kili during these times. Kili wanted to laugh. He was in no condition to try anything.

Kili still had no idea why Nolan was so intent on torturing him. So far the only thing he had discovered was that Nolan had fantasies of being called 'king.' Kili knew that that would never happen- not in this lifetime or the next.

Aside from the now frequent beatings and forced labor, Kili had also required a few broken bones. At first it was just his nose, a few ribs, and a possible fractured jaw; but, the last beating he had received had been more violent than the previous beatings he had suffered.

Nolan had ordered him to stay at the camp while he disappeared for a few minutes. Kili had placed himself a little too far from camp for Nolan's taste and Nolan had gone ballistic when he returned. He screamed and yelled and punched and kicked. Kili had raised his fist and tried to summon the energy to hit the man. He got in a surprisingly decent hit to the man's face. Nolan fought back more violently. He grabbed Kili's wrist, and Kili felt and heard a vibrating snap. Then he felt a hard kick to his collarbone. Kili screamed and cried louder and harder than he had since his parents died.

Now, as he sat atop the pony, he tried to take inventory of everything: a broken nose, wrist, collarbone, ribs; a fractured jaw and finger; no doubt a myriad of bruises from the very top of his head to the soles of his feet; dehydration and starvation. Thinking about it, Kili realized he hadn't had anything to eat and only a few drops of water since the night he was kidnapped.

Nolan walked over and released the rope around Kili's hands. He dragged Kili off of Jaxx and sat him down under a rock facing. Kili sagged heavily to one side and tried to take in a decent breath. He didn't even flinch when he felt the knife under his chin. He let the tip of it lift his head because he had not the energy to do it himself.

"I'm going to go look around," Nolan sneered into his face. "I don't believe you'll be moving anywhere, but just to be sure—"

If Kili could scream, he would have right then. Nolan pulled the knife from under Kili's chin and ran the sharp-pointed blade down Kili's entire left calf. The incision wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough. His breath caught in his throat and his lips trembled, but no tears would come and he could not stop staring at the red streak forming on his leg. With another pat to his swollen ankle for good measure, Nolan stood and disappeared with his pony.

* * *

><p>Fili couldn't take it anymore. It had been close to four days now and there had been no news. He was thankful for Lyse and her father-in-law, Ril. The two of them combined with the twins, had done more than enough to feed and comfort and distract him for the past few days. His headache had left and his bruises were already beginning to fade. He had regained his energy with help from a lot of sleeping and then running around with two little dwarfling boys who never tired.<p>

Fili was thankful for all of this. But he needed a break. He needed to escape. He needed to help his uncle and Gil. He needed to find his brother.

Fili stood up from the bed he had been using and slipped on his boots. He grabbed his twin blades from where they were hidden beneath the mattress and donned his furs. He put the fire out and slowly opened the door. He checked both directions and stepped out when he saw no one. He gently closed the door behind him and walked down the hall toward the front room.

He was reaching for the doorknob when someone finally spoke.

"I was wondering when you would try this."

Fili cursed under his breath and turned around. Ril sat in an old rocking chair. He stood up and lit the fire, then packed his pipe and lit it. He took in a long drag then nodded to the chair beside him. Fili reluctantly walked over and sat down.

They sat in silence for a time. Fili was waiting for a lecture, and he could only imagine what was going through the elderly man's head.

Ril coughed once and cleared his throat. "Fili, you are an intelligent lad. Do you not have faith in your uncle and my son?"

"Of course I do." Fili answered.

Ril took another puff from his pipe and resituated himself in the old chair. "And do you not have faith in your brother?"

"More than anything." Fili answered a little too quickly.

Ril leaned toward Fili and placed a hand on one of his knees. "Then believe that they will return soon."

Fili dropped his gaze to the wooden floor. "But Kili needs me," he protested.

Ril removed his hand and stared back into the fire. "Ah, but he will need you even more when he returns."

Fili wanted so badly to protest, but he knew that Ril was right. Kili would need him more once he returned.

They continued to sit in the room in silence. Once Ril had smoked the contents of his pipe, he stood and doused the fire. Fili stood and followed the elderly man down the hall. Just before Fili entered his room, he turned and held out his hand.

"Thank you, sir."

Fili could barely make out the kind smile that Ril offered him in the dark hallway. But, instead of offering his hand, Ril wrapped a strong arm around Fili's shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Fili let himself into his room and laid down on the bed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Kili would be home soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please continue to review and whatnot :)<br>Again, my schedule is crazy right now, but I'm writing when I can! Please don't kill me! haha**


	13. Chapter 13

Kili looked around the camp. This was the longest Nolan had ever left him alone. Dusk was settling in and the nocturnal inhabitants of the forest were beginning to awaken. Kili did not want to be alone right now, but he also did not want to be with Nolan either. He knew who he wanted to be with more than anything, but he was beginning to think that he would not be seeing those people again.

Kili saw Jaxx tethered to a branch about ten feet away from him. He knew there was no possible way he could get up and walk over to him. He almost laughed at the thought of mounting his brother's pony. Jaxx seemed to sense him studying him and turned around to face his friend. Kili called softly to the pony and Jaxx happily whinnied back to him.

Kili contemplated crawling over. But what then? He could do nothing more than sit beside the faithful pony and wait for their captor to return. When- there was no _if_- Nolan returned, would he be put off at the sight of Kili having moved? Would he think Kili was trying to escape? Kili didn't think he could take another beating, especially since they only seemed to be getting more brutal.

But, if he could get Jaxx free, Jaxx might decide to run. And if Jaxx would run, he would run home.

_Home._

Kili looked at his leg. It had stopped bleeding, but he knew that there was no way he could put pressure on it. His right ankle was not in any better condition than it had been. His wrist was swelling where it had been snapped and if he moved his right arm too much, it pulled his broken collarbone and that was definitely not comforting. His left arm was all right though- well, for the most part. He did not know when Nolan would return, but he decided that since he had been gone for so long, he would not return until later. It almost seemed as though he had left Kili to die, but Kili knew better than that. He knew Nolan would return this time.

Kili considered his options and finally came to a conclusion. He stretched out his tired, broken, and abused body and he began to crawl toward Jaxx.

* * *

><p>Thorin jumped off his pony before it had come to a complete stop.<p>

"They made camp here!" he announced as he landed beside what was the remains of a fire. He studied the wood and coals and decided that it was at least a day, maybe two, old.

Gil walked around the perimeter with his bow loaded. He looked for anything that might give an indication as to which direction they had gone. The path had ended a half a day's ride before now. The dense forest had made it hard to track, but he and Thorin were highly experienced and followed the correct prints.

Gil caught a glance of something that looked abnormal on one of the trees. He walked over to the tree and studied the bark. Along the bottom, the bark was discolored. It was darker, almost like rust.

_Blood_.

"Thorin, come here!"

Thorin walked over to where his friend was standing. Thorin studied the tree before him. He was about to ask what exactly he was supposed to look at, but then his gaze drifted down. He froze. He slowly knelt down and rested on one knee. Then, he moved his hand outward, fingers outstretched. His fingers connected with the rust-colored bark and he barely held back a flinch. He pulled his fingers away, half-expecting them to be covered with a dark red liquid, but they were not because the blood had dried.

And there was so much blood.

The longer he looked, the more he saw. It was dried on the bark, the leaves, the rocks, the ground.

Thorin stood up quickly with fury running through his veins. Gil quickly looked around the camp once more and remounted his pony. Thorin and he had not found anything to tell them which direction to continue in, but he refrained from asking Thorin. Thorin just _knew_ which direction they needed to go.

Thorin kicked his pony and he quickened his gait. Gil followed behind, not bothering to slow down as the limbs of the trees struck the side of his face. They were getting closer, but how long did Kili have?

* * *

><p>Kili collapsed onto his back as he finally made it across the camp. He didn't think he had it in him, but determination had driven him to do the impossible. He could barely feel his arm and his leg was bleeding again; his chest was screaming because he could not take in a desperate breath, but he did not care. He had made it to Jaxx.<p>

He knew that laying on his back wasn't the smartest decision, but he concluded that what he had just done was even more stupid. And what he was about to do was downright ignorant.

With far more effort than it should have ever taken, Kili pushed himself up. Once he was sitting and his head had calmed down, he called gently to Jaxx. The pony's ears perked up and he lowered his head as much as he could. He gently nuzzled Kili's head and Kili wanted nothing more than to cry.

With desperate fingers, Kili reached up and undid the rope. Once it was free, Jaxx backed away from the branch. Sensing that Kili was hurt, he bent his head and nuzzled Kili's leg. Kili stiffened at the contact and bit back a yell at the pain the pony was unintentionally causing him.

Kili took a deep breath and with all the force he could muster, he ordered the pony to go home.

"Home, Jaxx. _Go home. Fili. Home._"

The pony neighed and nodded his head in agreement. Jaxx took a few steps away then walked back over to Kili.

"_Home, Jaxx. Go home!_" Kili ground out forcefully. He gave the pony a pat on the leg and Jaxx nodded his head. Then he disappeared into the trees.

Kili had never felt more alone than he had in the moment Jaxx disappeared from view.

Kili leaned his head against the rock behind him and he cried. Not hard, choking sobs or hard enough that he was left hyperventilating. He just cried. Tears made slow tracks down his face and he did not bother to wipe them away. He was too tired.

He leaned forward and checked his leg. It had stopped bleeding again, but it was turning red. He was also aware that it was growing in sensitivity. He knew that it needed cleaned and he knew that it was probably becoming infected.

He looked to the right and saw just how far away he had originally been. He cried harder as he realized he needed to crawl back over there. He had broken Nolan's one single command and moved. He knew he would be punished for it. He knew that it would be much harsher when Nolan realized that Jaxx was gone.

Kili knew there was no possible way he could pull himself back over to his original spot. So, he leaned against the rock behind him and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Thorin and Gil had not stopped riding for an entire day. They would take short respites to water the ponies, but would remount and continue their chase immediately after. He was tired and sore, but he was determined to not stop until they reached Kili. He knew that they were close. He could feel it in his bones; his soul.<p>

Gil had not said anything. Thorin knew his friend was just as determined as he. He was thankful for Gil's companionship and support on this journey. Gil was great man and an even better friend.

Thorin turned his head to the left. He had heard something. Gil had heard it too, Thorin thought, because his friend had once again loaded his bow. Thorin withdrew his sword. Whatever it was, it was making a lot of noise. Thorin was debating on whether it was a man or an animal when the unnamed creature stepped forward.

Thorin could not stop the bright smile that came over his face. Jaxx trotted forward and neighed happily as he saw his stable-mate and Thorin. Gil and Thorin put away their weapons since the pony was not reacting nervously. Thorin dismounted and checked over the pony.

_Blood. Everywhere._ _And not all of it was dry._

Thorin nearly collapsed as he studied the blood. On the saddle, the pony… everywhere. There was a frayed rope tied to the saddle horn. The rope, too, had blood.

"Jaxx, where is Kili?" Thorin asked the pony. He knew the pony would understand.

Jaxx began trotting in the direction from which he had come. Thorin quickly mounted his pony and spurred him forward. Gil followed behind.

They followed the pony through the forest. It was dark. Thorin could barely see past the trees directly in front of him, but he trusted his pony to follow Fili's.

He could not tell where they were, and more importantly, he did not know how close they were. He begged and prayed for some sort of sign that they were getting close.

He was rewarded with the most gut-wrenching, bloodcurdling scream his ears had ever heard.

And he knew exactly who it belonged to.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this chapter is the shortest for this story so far, but I had to end it here in order for my plans for the next chapter to work. Please don't kill me haha<br>Please continue to read & review. Next chapter should be here soon- just bear with me! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"I told you not to move!" Nolan yelled and punched Kili hard in the face again.

To Kili's surprise, he had actually fallen asleep and in that peaceful bliss, he had forgotten about Nolan ever coming back. But, he was awake almost instantly when the madman did return, and Kili was frantic.

Nolan had come back into the camp and threw something down by the fire. He had called for Kili, and when Kili did not answer, Nolan looked to the place where he had originally left Kili. He yelled and kicked something that connected with the rock face and created enough noise that it woke Kili. Kili had barely opened his eyes when he felt the first punch. And then the second, third, fourth…

Kili tried to raise his hands to protect himself, but his movements were futile. Nolan shoved his hands to the side and continued to relentlessly beat Kili. He hit his face, his chest, his stomach, and any other part of his body that he could reach.

When Kili began to bleed from his mouth and when his eyes were closing heavily, Nolan abruptly stopped and stood up. He was vaguely aware of Nolan going over to the fire and cleaning what looked like a rabbit. Kili made no attempt to move. He could barely make himself breathe. He could almost feel the tension growing dimmer in the night air around them, but then Nolan noticed that something was missing.

"Where is that pony?" Nolan asked rather calmly as he stood over Kili. Kili did not answer, but that was enough of an answer for Nolan.

Without warning, Kili was grabbed by his hair and dragged across the ground. Kili could feel the rocks and limbs and goodness knew what else ripping his clothes and tearing through his skin. He could feel the air getting warmer and when he opened his eyes, he was met with the bright flames of the campfire.

Kili began to panic.

He watched as Nolan picked up what looked like a pair of tongs. Nolan picked up one of the burning coals from the fire with the tongs then turned toward Kili. He smiled and gave Kili a wink, then the hot coal was released and landed hard on Kili's stomach.

Kili screamed louder than he ever had.

He was vaguely aware that Nolan removed the coal, but his screaming did not stop. He screamed in pain, in agony. He screamed that he would die. He screamed that Nolan would die. He screamed for his uncle and his brother. He screamed and screamed.

His screaming was stopped when he felt the vice-like grip around his neck.

"You've reached the limit." Nolan said into his face. "You pull one more stunt like this and you _will_ be dead." He shoved Kili's head against the ground. "Do you understand me?"

Kili blinked his eyes twice because that was just about all he could do. Nolan accepted that as an answer and released his grip.

Kili made no sound as he laid there beside the fire. He made no attempt to move. He had to force himself to even breathe. He didn't cry. He just laid there on the frozen ground and thought about everything.

Releasing Jaxx had been almost pointless, now that he thought about it. By the time Jaxx got home and the others came for him, he would be dead.

* * *

><p>Thorin and Gil followed Jaxx through the forest. The scream they had heard had been deafening in the quiet, but they could tell that it was still a ways off. Thorin noticed that the trees were beginning to thin out the farther they rode into the thicket. He debated whether this was an advantage or not.<p>

"Do you smell that?" Gil suddenly asked.

Thorin stopped the thoughts running through his head and smelled the air around him.

"Something is burning," Thorin answered.

Gil and Thorin slowed their pace. The smell of the fire was evidence that they were getting close. But, since they did not know just how close, they had to take precautions.

They rode another mile or so, when they saw a faint glow coming from a distance. As they approached, the glow grew brighter and the smell of burning wood increased. They dismounted their ponies when they could hear someone speaking. They tethered their ponies to a branch and withdrew their weapons as they approached the camp. They crept to the edge of the camp, careful to make no noise and stay hidden behind the thick trees and rocks. Together, they raised their heads and looked into the camp.

The source of the talking was Nolan. Thorin bit back every curse and held in any impulsive movement that came over him upon seeing the beast. He would kill him, but it would not be in this moment. They had to plan this out.

He searched the camp for Kili. He could not find him anywhere. He caught a glimpse of a heap laying on the opposite side of the fire. He studied the unmoving mass then realized that it was in fact a somebody. And not just any somebody- it was Kili.

Gil had noticed, too. He met Thorin's gaze with an apologetic look and briefly nodded his head in the opposite direction. Before Thorin could protest, his friend had moved stealthily to the other side of the camp. Thorin searched the wooded area for some kind of sign that his friend was still there. Then he watched as an arrow came buzzing through the camp and sank hard into Nolan's left shoulder.

Thorin seized this opportunity and charged into the camp. Before he reached Nolan, another arrow had imbedded itself into his right thigh. It knocked him back down to the ground from where he had been standing, preparing to defend himself. Thorin charged the man hard and knocked him to the ground. He wanted to make this man suffer as his nephew had suffered, but then again, he wanted this man to die instantly so everything would be over and done.

Thorin refrained from hitting the man, though it took all of his willpower not to. He placed a death grip on his injured thigh and then hit his injured shoulder hard. Nolan hissed through clenched teeth but made no other sound.

There was only one thing Thorin wanted before he indefinitely killed the man.

"Why Kili?" he ground out. The man bucked beneath him as Thorin tightened his grip on the man's injured shoulder.

"To be king," Nolan gasped, "one must refrain from weakness."

Thorin knew what he was saying, but it did not make any sense to him. His nephews were his weakness, but why had this man only chosen Kili?

"Answer my question fully," Thorin spat in the man's face and once again tightened his grip.

Nolan's eyes widened then a devilish smile came over his face. "I desire to be king. I needed help and I sought it out. One of your old friends was willing to give me some tips on what would ultimately destroy you."

Thorin's veins burned with anger. Who would dare to destroy him? Only one name came to mind… but it could not be _him_. How could _he_ possibly know about his nephews? _He_ was dead. There was no way _he_ could have told him.

Nolan's smile widened. "Long live the ki—"

Nolan never finished his sentence. Thorin unsheathed his sword, and in one swift movement, removed the madman's head from his body.

Thorin stood over the now headless body. It was over. The nightmare was finally over.

"Thorin! Quick!"

Thorin's thoughts quickly turned at the urgency in Gil's words. The nightmare was not over. They still had to get Kili.

Thorin spun on his heels and ran to the opposite side of the camp where Gil knelt beside what he assumed was his nephew.

Thorin dropped to his knees as he landed beside what was indeed his nephew- or what was left of him. Kili laid in an abused, broken mess. This did not look like his nephew at all. This looked like a poor creature barely holding onto the threads of life.

Thorin could barely hold in his emotions, but as usual, he stilled them and faced his nephew with a concerned look. He scanned Kili's body for any unharmed area. He could see none, other than a small part of his forehead. Thorin timidly reached out and laid his hand gently onto Kili's forehead. Kili's eyes did not open, but a weak scream escaped from his throat. Thorin could feel Kili shivering violently beneath his hand.

"Kili," he called softly to his nephew. "Kili, it's all right. It's Uncle Thorin. You're all right."

Kili continued to whimper but still his eyes would not open.

"Kili, please," Thorin begged. He could feel the tears filling his eyes. If Kili did not respond soon, he knew he would not be able to contain his emotions.

He was just about to give up all hope when Kili cracked his eyes open. Thorin gently continued to call to Kili and reassure him. He asked him not to move his head because he feared what damage could have been done. Kili seemed to hear this and did not move anything except his eyes and his mouth. Thorin drew himself into Kili's line of sight and Kili's eyes focused on him. Thorin saw the recognition come into Kili's eyes and could not stop the smile that came over his face.

"Uuunnnc…" Kili groaned.

"Shh, shh, Kili. Don't try to talk," Thorin said to his nephew.

Thorin looked up as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Gil stood behind him and offered his waterskin. Thorin nodded his head in thanks and turned back to Kili.

"I'm going to ask you a question. Blink once for yes, blink twice for no. Can you do that for me?" Thorin waited until Kili had blinked his eyes once then continued. "Do you want some water?"

Kili's eyes lit up the slightest at the mention of water. Thorin looked over his nephew's battered body. His clothes were torn and bloody, and Thorin could see just how much weight Kili had lost in the past week and it startled him. Thorin knew helping Kili sit up would not be an option. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a clean cloth. He dampened the cloth with some of the water from Gil's waterskin and placed the wet cloth to Kili's cracked lips. Kili visibly sighed with relief as the cold water hit his lips.

"I hate to, but I believe it would be best if we stayed here for the night." Thorin said over his shoulder to Gil. He kept one hand on Kili's forehead and held the damp cloth to Kili's lips with the other. "I can clean him up some tonight, but it will be hard in the darkness. In the morning, I will do what I can and then we can figure out how to leave."

Gil nodded his head. "I will build the fire up and see to the ponies." Gil turned his gaze to the decapitated body across the camp. "I'll be back in a moment."

Thorin nodded his head and returned his attention to his nephew. The darkness was vast and only broken by the glow of the dying fire. Thorin was thankful that Gil was disposing of the body. That was the last thing Kili needed to see right now; telling him Nolan was dead would suffice.

"Kili, I need to wipe some of this blood off. Will it be ok if I start at your head?"

Kili blinked his eyes once and Thorin dampened another cloth. He looked at Kili's forehead and winced. There was barely a clean spot. He could not tell where the dried blood had begun and where it had ended. With delicate fingers, he reached out and began to gently rub the dried blood. Kili winced and groaned as he worked. Thorin apologized but he continued his work.

As the blood and dirt began to disappear, Thorin grew concerned at the amount of bruising Kili had acquired. If his head alone was this bad, he thought he would be sick if he had to see the rest of his nephew's body. But, it was inevitable. In the morning, he would have to fix Kili as best as he could. He was no medical expert, nowhere near, but he did have common knowledge and had fought in battles. Thorin was capable of offering some medical assistance, and he would give Kili his best.

"You stink. You need a shower," he joked as he tried to lighten the situation.

It worked. Some sort of strangled laugh came from Kili. Thorin watched the corners of his nephew's mouth turn up the slightest bits at the corners. That was all the encouragement he needed. Kili was going to be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of you are probably going to be upset because the "final showdown" or whatever really wasn't all that exciting and climactic, but I had no idea what I was going to do with that entire scene until I just started typing. I just sort of let my fingers hit some letters on the keyboard and that's what happened, and after I read it, I liked it. It also led to different ideas about what's to come. So stick with me, I've still got some surprises up my sleeve ;)<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for everything! Please, keep reviewing and reading. Your words encourage me. I am so thankful for your patience, as well. You guys are awesome :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Kili slept fitfully through the night. Thorin did not barely blink his eyes for fear that his precious nephew would disappear from his view if he did.

Thorin had tried to clean Kili's wounds as well as he could in the vast darkness, but his ministrations had been for naught as Kili had been too weak to explain anything to him. After Thorin had cleaned a good portion of the blood from his head, he had tried to help Kili drink a little more. Kili had sucked the water from the cloth that was brought to his mouth eagerly. Thorin knew that his nephew needed all of the nourishment he could provide, but he feared of moving Kili and overwhelming him with food and drink.

As Thorin had cleaned Kili's face, he had noticed the slight angular distortion in Kili's nose. He didn't need Kili to tell him it was broken. Thorin's eyes also caught the swelling around Kili's jaw. Thorin could see that it was not broken, but it would be sore for quite some time, he knew. He had bathed Kili's neck and upper arms, but stopped soon after because Kili was beginning to whimper in distress.

Thorin apologized for causing his nephew discomfort and put his tools away. He quickly came back and simply sat beside his nephew. At first, Thorin had tried to keep a one-sided conversation going: he told Kili about the things that had happened while he was gone; about Fili having to stay with Lyse and her family; about him and Gil killing the bear.

Kili's eyes faintly lit up at the retelling of the bear encounter. Kili was still young, a boy really, and he saw his uncle as the ultimate hero. Thorin wanted nothing more than to tell Kili that he, in fact, was not a hero and probably never would be. However, he knew that Kili would deny that for as long as he lived, for in his eyes, Thorin was a hero and he was worthy of the title. Thorin knew he should be honored, but deep down, it terrified him as he struggled to live up to Kili's expectations.

After Gil had disposed of the body, he had brought back some game and had cooked it over the fire. He had said a few words to Kili, to let him know that he was there as well. He asked Kili a few questions, and Kili had followed the system from before, blinking his eyes a set amount of times in response to each question asked. Thorin had told Gil to rest and after a moment of silent protest, he had done as commanded. Thorin knew he would not be sleeping soundly, though.

Thorin looked at his nephew as he slept. He ran a soft hand over Kili's head as he had been doing for the past two hours. Kili looked so fragile and abused, in every meaning of the word. He shivered and his eyes twitched beneath his closed lids. Thorin reached over to his left and picked up his own blanket and draped it over Kili's small frame.

Thorin knew that the morning was fast approaching and was bringing with it many different decisions to make. First, he knew that he would have to finish giving Kili medical aid, but Thorin feared of the injuries he would discover in the morning light. Next came the matter of transportation. This part of the wood was far too thick to carry Kili on a travois. The only option that Thorin would think of was have Kili ride with him on a pony. The option nearly made him sick because he knew that it would cause a great amount of distress for Kili, but it may be the only choice. He would discuss the matter with Gil in the morning. And finally, Thorin knew they needed to get word to the hills as quickly as possible. His original plan of finding a raven and sending a message would still work, only he had not seen nor heard a raven in the woods as of yet. He considered sending Gil once they were cleared from the more dangerous area of the forest, but he could not make that decision until the time arrived.

He heard a rustling noise come from the right and looked up to see Gil standing.

"I'll watch him. Get some rest."

Thorin hesitated but his conscience got the better of him. He slowly withdrew his hand from Kili's forehead, afraid to break the contact between them both, and stood. He watched as Gil took his vacated position. Thorin gathered his bedroll and walked away a distance. The last thing he saw as his eyes closed was Gil gently rubbing his hand over Kili's bruised head in what was the most fatherly and loving gesture that Thorin thought he had ever seen.

* * *

><p>"Kili! Calm down!" Thorin tried to calm his nephew for the fifth time that morning. Truth be told, his patience was wearing thin.<p>

Each time he would finally get him calmed down, Kili would resume his screaming as Thorin tried to mend another of his many injuries. He had been afraid to wrap Kili's ribs for fear of pneumonia settling in and decided that Oin would decide what was best when they returned. The burns on Kili's stomach nearly made Thorin lose his meals from the night before. He had set Kili's collarbone as best he could and Gil had made a sling to hold the bones in place. Kili's hand was useless. His broken wrist was so swollen and bruised that the barest touch sent him into tears. He could not move his fingers on that hand, either. Thorin had splinted it the best he could, but he knew that it would not be good enough.

And now as Thorin tried to clean Kili's leg wound, he was beginning to lose his patience.

"Gil!" he called as his nephew thrashed beneath his hands.

Gil dropped to Kili's side and without waiting for any instruction, grabbed Kili's flailing arm with one hand and placed a firm grip on his leg with the other. He was much stronger than Kili and Kili soon gave up the struggle to fight him off. Still, Gil did not remove his grip, though he did loosen it.

Tears streamed down Kili's face as Thorin began working on his leg again. Thorin thought he had seen cleaner battle wounds. There was a thick layer of dirt, mud, and all sorts of debris buried deep into Kili's leg. A thick coating of this mixed with dried blood bordered the wound and covered the majority of Kili's leg. As he cleaned, Thorin became increasingly aware of the inflammation of the skin. Kili's screams had become hoarse and now Thorin was all too aware of the hitching breaths his nephew was taking in.

"Kili, _calm down!_ Take a deep breath!" he growled.

Kili's eyes widened in fear at his uncle's harsh tone. Thorin silently berated himself for scaring his nephew. He knew it was not Kili's fault and he had no reason to be so harsh with him. He would apologize later.

Gil released his grip on Kili's leg and positioned himself behind the young dwarf. With careful hands, he pulled Kili forward and leaned him against his broad chest. He wrapped one strong arm around Kili's chest and held him in place. With his free hand, Gil smoothed the hair back from Kili's forehead. Gil whispered soft words into Kili's ear and Kili soon calmed his erratic breathing and screams.

With a nod from Gil, Thorin resumed cleaning the leg. If he were going to tell the truth, he would admit to being slightly jealous of his friend in that moment. Thorin wanted a family. He wanted children of his own. His nephews were the closest thing he had ever gotten, and he was thankful for them. But, Thorin still longed to be able to hold his own legitimate children close and calm their fears. He had a special bond with his nephews, but Gil knew what it meant to be a father and he had that special touch.

Thorin finished cleansing the knife wound as best he could. He was anxious as to what Oin would find when he examined the wound himself. Thorin grabbed a piece of cloth and began to wrap Kili's ankle. He knew that there was no possible way Kili would be able to stand on it anytime soon. It was nearly black with bruising and swollen the size of a large apple. He tried to be much gentler as he wrapped the cloth around Kili's ankle, and when he was finished he looked to his nephew.

He had noticed that Kili had stopped whimpering and his movements had significantly reduced. He knew now that it was because he was asleep. His head rested comfortably on Gil's left shoulder and his slightly uneven breathing could be heard.

"We let him rest for a few hours, then leave at noon." Gil said, not leaving any room for question.

Thorin nodded his head and stood. They had a long ride ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Kili was much more lucid when he woke again. Gil got him to eat a few small pieces of bread and drink some water. It was a struggle because of his jaw, but he managed to move it enough to chew and drink.<p>

Meanwhile, Thorin got the ponies ready for the journey back. It would not take as long since they would not need to be tracking. Thorin knew the way back; they would be cleared of the dense part of the forest by the next day's afternoon. Then, after another day or so of riding, they would arrive at the top of the mountain. After that, it was an hour's ride to the infirmary. And, thankfully, it was all downhill. The ride would be hard on Kili, but he had certain confidence that his nephew would pull through.

Gil and he had decided that a travois would be impossible for this part of the forest. Once they reached the more open area, they would make a travois and tie it to the back of one of their ponies. Thorin was already planning to give the honors to Gil. He could barely handle the thought of riding with Kili for the mere fact that it would be so painful. He hated to cause his nephew any more discomfort and agony than he was already in, but it was inevitable. They needed to get home and this was the only way to do so.

So, in the end, he would ride with Kili for the day's ride out of the dense forest. Gil would lead Jaxx and follow along. When they reached the open area, they would resume roles with Thorin leading Jaxx and Gil leading Kili on the travois.

"The ponies are ready," Thorin stated as he walked over to where his friend and nephew were seated.

Kili still looked as haggard and broken as the night before, but his eyes looked brighter. Thorin decided this was a good sign. He only wished that it would stay longer than he knew it was going to. But, then again, his nephew was perhaps the most stubborn dwarf he knew.

"Do you want some more water?" Gil asked Kili.

Kili slowly shook his head no, then winced and stopped the movement immediately.

"No thank you," he muttered. "How long?" Kili asked and rubbed his jaw with a shaky hand.

"Until we get home?" Thorin asked for confirmation. Kili slightly nodded his head and Thorin cleared his throat. "It should be no more than three."

Kili looked over to where the three ponies were standing. His shoulders slumped and he leaned against the rock behind him heavily.

Thorin swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated to see Kili in such a miserable state. Kili looked utterly defeated and he had yet to even touch the pony.

"We should be out of these woods tomorrow afternoon. You won't have to ride anymore." Thorin knelt before his nephew and looked him in the eye. "Kili, this is going to be very uncomfortable and painful by all means; but, I know you can do this. Just fight and push forward. We will be home soon. I promise."

Kili refused to meet Thorin's gaze. Thorin did not know if Kili was just being stubborn or if he was still thinking of the harsh words Thorin gave him earlier. He decided to go with his second guess, just to be sure.

Thorin cleared his throat. "Kili, can you please look at me?"

Kili hesitated then slowly raised his head and met Thorin's gaze.

"I am sorry for my words earlier. I am not angry with you. I let my frustration get the better of me. Can you please forgive me?" Thorin had never meant an apology as strongly as he did in that moment.

Kili slowly nodded his head. "Yes."

Then, in a rare show of affection, Thorin reached forward and kissed Kili on his brow.

"Jus' wanna go home."

Thorin barely heard the faint whisper as he walked away, but the sadness in the tone had him fighting to keep his tears and anger at bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait! I never have time to do anything anymore. Thankfully, this semester is almost finished. (<em>Can I get a "hallelujah, Praise the Lord, amen!?"<em>)**

**Anyway, please continue to read and review! I promise, your questions will be answered in the coming chapters. I've got some ideas ;)**

**Thanks for everything! The next chapter will be here ASAP! And who knows, there might even be some Fili... and other surprises.**


	16. Chapter 16

One day. That's how long it had been since they left the camp. They had refused to stop for longer than a few necessary minutes in between; just enough to replenish the horses and themselves. After their fill, they would continue riding again.

Kili sat bravely on the pony in front of his uncle. He had fought to keep his protests of discomfort to a minimum. He had cried incessantly for the first hour of riding. Thorin wanted so badly to think of a better solution to forcing his nephew to ride the pony, but to his dismay, he once again thought of nothing. He apologized constantly to Kili, for the pain, for the agony, for everything. Whether his nephew heard him or not, he did not know. Kili did not say anything. He couldn't. It was too painful.

Eventually, Kili's worn body began to tire from the effort it was costing him to remain in one stiff position. He slowly began to sink further against his uncle. When Thorin could see that Kili was holding onto the very last shred of his strength, he reached forward and gently pulled Kili against him. Thorin released his grip on the reins with one hand and felt around for the tip of the blanket he had thrown across Kili when they had mounted. He gripped it and pulled it up and tightened the cocoon around Kili. Kili sank into the comfort of the blanket and his uncle. A few minutes later, Thorin looked down at his nephew and saw that Kili had buried his face in Thorin's furs and was fast asleep.

And this is how things had gone for the past twenty-four hours. Kili would sleep as comfortably as he could against his uncle, momentarily shutting out the pain; Thorin and Gil would try to choose the most even path and ride as hard as they dared; they would take small respites long enough to water and feed the horses and themselves; Kili would protest anything but water; Thorin and Gil would worry about Kili's well-being; and the cycle would repeat.

Thorin looked forward to the growing light before him. The glow was from the setting sun and it was enough to fill him with a short burst of relief.

They had come to the end of the thick wood.

Thorin bit back a cry of joy at the last moment because he did not want to wake his sleeping nephew. He spared a quick look behind him and saw the relief reflected in Gil's own eyes.

Over the past few hours, a fever had set in and Kili was depleting before their eyes. His skin was clammy and his hair was sweat-soaked. He was ghostly pale, except for the rosy hue glowing in his cheeks. Thorin's worry was growing. They needed help, immediately.

The rode the ponies through the tree line and finally escaped the dark throes of the evil forest. The clearing before them stretched for miles, but Thorin knew that a few hours ride south east would lead them to a trail and would ultimately lead them to his home.

The sun was setting and the full moon was rising. Thorin was thankful for the cloudless sky because they desperately needed the lighting from the moon and stars. Thorin guided his pony to the place where he and Gil had camped only days ago. It looked as if it had been undisturbed and he took this as a good sign.

Gil dismounted his own pony and tethered him and Jaxx to a branch nearby. Then, he walked over to assist Thorin with Kili.

Thorin laid his palm against Kili's reddened cheek.

"Kili," he softly called. "We're out of the forest. Will you wake up?"

His nephew groaned as he was woken from his slumber. With heavy lids, he opened his eyes enough to take in his surroundings.

"Home?" he weakly asked.

Thorin felt his heart drop at the quiet plea. "Not quite yet, but soon."

Kili whimpered and leaned further into his uncle. Thorin found himself fighting to keep his composure.

"Kili, we have to make camp. We will be home in another day or so, I promise." He looked over the side of his pony and saw Gil waiting there, concern in his eyes. "Kee, you have to wake up. I'm going to give you to Gil and you can get off this pony. How does that sound?"

Kili let out a sigh, and Thorin felt a small smile grow on his face at the relief he could hear in it.

Thorin readjusted his hold on Kili so that he could move his arms better. He started with Kili's right leg. He slowly lifted it over the pony's head and brought it over to the left side. He felt Kili stiffen as his taut muscles were being stretched for the first time in a day. Thorin resituated Kili's weight to where it was resting on his right side. He gently guided Kili over the side of the pony. Gil took Kili in his waiting arms and cradled him to his chest, like he would his own son. Kili cried out as every injury in his body was reawakened. Gil softly spoke to him while Thorin dismounted and grabbed his bedroll. When Thorin had laid out the bedroll, Gil gently laid Kili on top and walked away to tend to the ponies while Thorin finished settling Kili in.

While Thorin was working on Kili, Gil fed and watered the ponies. He relieved them of the saddles and saddlebags and made his way back to the camp. When he finished that, he moved to look for some dry wood. Satisfied with the scraps he could find, he walked back to where he and Thorin had made their fire nights ago, and built a new one.

"How is he?" Gil asked of Kili as he slowly knelt beside the young dwarf. He knew Kili was close to coming of age, but to him, Kili looked more like the small child he really was in the firelight.

Thorin cleared his throat and tucked the blanket under Kili's chin. "I will feel better when he gets to Oin."

Gil silently nodded his head and ran a careful hand over Kili's warm forehead. "I only hope that my own boys grow to be as strong as Kili and Fili."

Thorin found himself fighting back a laugh at the thought of his friend's boys being like his own nephews. Fili and Kili were quite the handful sometimes and seemed to cause more trouble than any other two dwarves combined, but Thorin could not be more proud of them both.

"I am sure that the time they have spent with Fili for the past week will have some sort of influence on them," Thorin smiled. "That is, if Lyse has not completely lost her mind yet."

Gil laughed at the thought of his wife. He missed her terribly and missed his twin sons, as well. He said a silently prayer in thanks that they were safe and warm with his father. He said another silent prayer for Fili. He could only imagine how anxious the lad was.

"I have no fear for Kili's sake. He is far too stubborn to stop now," Gil stood and patted his king on the shoulder. "I will ride out in the morning."

Thorin nodded his head in acknowledgment of his friend's plans. When Gil moved to gather his own bedroll, Thorin picked up the wet cloth he had been using and resumed his wiping of Kili's brow. Kili's eyes fluttered beneath his closed lids and he mumbled incoherently in his sleep. Thorin knew that if the fever continued to grow, Kili would begin to have nightmares and Thorin did not know if he could bare to see his nephew suffer through reliving his past.

But there was nothing he could do to stop them. It was inevitable. He could do only one thing: be there for Kili and when the time came, he would offer his nephew all of the comfort and love he could afford. So, with a tired sigh, he rewet the cloth and continued to wipe it over Kili's too warm head.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Master Fee! One more time! Pwease!"<p>

One look at Cain's pleading brown eyes and Fili gave in. For the tenth time that morning, he grabbed the little dwarfling and swung him around in his arms. Cain closed his eyes tight and flapped his arms like the bird he was imagining himself to be. He squealed with glee as Fili dipped and spun him around in the air. With one final spin, he placed Cain on the ground and watched with some amusement as the little dwarfling tried to regain his footing.

"That wasth fun!" Cain exclaimed as he put his hands out in front of him to catch his balance. Zain eagerly nodded his head in agreement and reached out a small hand to steady his brother.

Fili smiled at the little gesture. The game had been something Thorin had done with him and Kili when they were little. When Kili would fly through the air, his black hair made him look like a raven. That was how he got his nickname, _Little Raven_.

Fili swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the tears that he could feel coming. The last thing he needed was to cry in front of the twins.

"What's the matter, Mathster Fee?"

_Dang it._ Fili thought to himself. He knew little dwarflings were very observant. Of course they had noticed his sadness.

Fili cleared his throat and tried to put on a fake smile. "I used to play the same game with my little brother."

Zain and Cain's eyes both lit up, but only Zain spoke. "You did? It isth a fun game! I can see why you would pway it!"

Fili smiled at the little dwarf's excitement. He felt a tug on his left hand and looked down to see Cain motioning for him to bend down. Fili did.

"My Da isth the besth finder. He'll find Masther Kiwi." Cain whispered in Fili's ear.

Fili tried to laugh at Cain's mispronunciation of Kili's name, but it immediately turned into a sob. He wrapped Cain in a strong hug. Then he pulled back and wrapped his other arm around Zain. He pulled the two little boys to his chest and kissed the tops of both of their heads.

Fili knew he would scare them if he did not stop crying, so with much effort he released his hold on the both of them. He took a few breaths and forced himself to stop the flowing tears.

Fili pushed himself up off the ground and reached down his hands. When he felt a little hand in each of his, they started walking back to the house.

Fili opened the door and the twins took off toward another part of the house. Fili looked around the living room and saw that it was empty. He made his way down the hallway to the kitchen where he knew Lyse and her father-in-law would be.

Ril was seated at the table, a piece of paper in his hand. He seemed to tense as Fili entered the room. Fili immediately sought out Lyse and found her standing in front of the countertop. She tried to hide the worry from her eyes, but Fili caught it too early.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he felt his heart drop to his stomach.

Lyse wiped her hands on a towel and took a step toward him. "Are you hungry? Lunch should be ready in an hour."

Fili knew she was avoiding his question, but he needed answers.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said again. He could not hide the trembling in his voice.

"A raven came with a message," Ril said as he held up the small piece of paper. "There was an orc attack in the northern woods."

Fili felt his knees grow weak.

"We do not know of any casualties."

Fili suddenly felt as if the room was too small. The walls were closing in on him; the ceiling was falling. He could not breathe.

Fili was vaguely aware of someone calling his name, trying to speak to him. He had the sensation of someone brushing against his arm, but he was numb.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was running through the house and out the door. He ran to the stable and mounted one of the ponies. Fili spurred the pony in the direction he wanted and pushed the pony to its fastest pace.

He was bringing his family home- dead or alive.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN... DUN... DUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!<strong>

**As always, thanks for the reviews and everything! I appreciate them more than you know.  
>My life is still crazy at the moment- finals are coming up. Yikes! I'm trying to write in my free time- it's somewhat working. I get easily distracted by Netflix. I'm sure you can relate ;)<strong>

**Anyway, I'll be back ASAP! Love you all xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

"Be swift. Be safe," Thorin ordered his friend as he clasped his arm firmly.

Gil nodded his head and clasped Thorin's arm in a firm grip as well. "Aye, you do the same."

Gil and Thorin had begun making the travois for Kili at the first hint of dawn. Between the two of them, the task was completed in record time. Gil had eaten a small breakfast of jerky and some water, then gathered his belongings and saddled his pony. Now as he said a temporary goodbye to his king, he could not stop his gaze from lingering on the young dwarf caught in the throes of a fevered nightmare.

Kili had not improved throughout the night, rather his conditioned had worsened as his fever had continued to rise. He screamed at the faintest touch and could not stay coherent for a period longer than a matter of minutes. Gil and Thorin both knew the young prince had a grim chance of ever healing or even making it back home. But what little hope remained, Gil and Thorin grasped onto with all their might.

"Look after him," Gil said with a catch in his voice. With another firm pat to Thorin's shoulder, Gil mounted his pony and sped away through the remaining forest in pursuit of help.

Thorin returned back to his nephew's side. Kili moaned and jerked his worn limbs in his sleep. His head gleamed with a sheen of sweat that seemed to reappear regardless of how many times Thorin wiped it away. With a sigh, Thorin rewet each of the cloths on Kili's forehead and neck, then placed them back to their designated area.

Thorin realized he was exhausted. He had gotten only an hour's worth of sleep in the past two days.

He could feel it in his limbs that seemed to move in slow motion. He could feel it in his mind that seemed to be unable to fully focus on anything. He could feel it in his aching back and legs that were exhausted from being in the saddle for such a long time. He could feel it in his eyes as he fought to keep them open…

Thorin decided he could not handle it anymore.

Thorin realized he was not immortal. He needed to get a little sleep or he would be of no help to his nephew. He looked around the camp once more. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he grabbed his sword and laid it beside him. He stretched out beside Kili and softly laid a hand on one of his nephew's arms.

The sun was rising into the sky. Thorin guessed it was approaching the noon hour of the day. He would rest his eyes for a few short moments, then he would gather Kili and their belongings and make for home.

Yes, in a few hours, they would be home.

* * *

><p>Thorin cracked his eyes open and momentarily panicked. He was laying on the ground, not in his bed at home. It was dark. <em>Why was it so dark?<em>

With a sudden realization, Thorin jumped up from the ground and looked about him. The last glimpses of the sun were disappearing behind the mountain. Night was falling fast upon them.

He checked on Kili, who was sleeping soundly for the first time in a while. He reached out and laid a tentative hand on his nephew's forehead. The fever had lowered considerably, but Kili was still too warm for Thorin's liking. He listened as Kili took in one short, raspy breath after another. It should not have been as comforting as it was, but this had been Kili's breathing pattern for the past few days. It had worked so far, and Thorin prayed it would last him until he got help.

Thorin stood and stretched. The cold hard ground had done little to help his aching bones. He did, however, feel refreshed even though he had slept much longer than intended. He mentally berated himself but not too harshly because nothing had happened in his respite.

He wandered over to the fire and threw in some more wood. He grabbed the flint that laid to the right and struck it a few times. As the new fire grew, Thorin's thoughts turned to his friend. As far as he could tell, he had slept for approximately five hours. That would put Gil about halfway to the mountain. It was progress.

He was chewing on some dried jerky when he heard movement from behind. Thorin slowly grabbed a large rock that laid by the fire and listened for any other noise. A soft groan and more rustling broke the silence. Thorin turned slowly around to see Kili shifting in his sleep. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, then laid the rock down and approached his nephew.

He knelt beside his nephew and rubbed a comforting hand over Kili's warm forehead. It wasn't until Kili's leaned into the touch and slowly opened his eyes that Thorin was sure he was awake.

"Kili?" he asked softly.

Kili closed his eyes but reopened them. He tried to turn onto his side but was too weak to move. He let out a sigh of frustration and looked at his uncle.

"How are you feeling?" Thorin asked cautiously.

Kili shivered. "Cold."

Thorin reached beside him and picked up one of his furs and a blanket that he had used. He tucked them around Kili and watched as his young nephew melted into the warmth.

"Your fever is lessening. Can I get you anything?"

Kili thought for a moment, then opened his mouth to answer but thought better of it and said nothing. He slowly shook his head no.

Thorin wanted to ask what his nephew was going to say but refrained from doing so.

"You snore," Kili whispered with a faint grin.

Thorin narrowed his eyes as he looked at his nephew's faint mischievous grin. He had to refrain from smiling upon seeing the beautiful sight.

"Like a bear," Kili added for good measure.

"And how could you possibly know this?" Thorin asked with mock annoyance. "You were sleeping yourself."

"'mpos'ble with that noise." Kili mumbled.

Thorin suddenly realized that Kili might have been awake for some time. "Kee, how long have you been awake?"

Kili started to speak but stopped to clear his throat when nothing would come. "Woke up after you fell asleep." He slowly removed his hand from beneath the covers and rubbed his sore jaw. "Laid here for an hour or two, then fell back asleep."

Thorin nodded. "You should have woken me."

Kili waved at his uncle and slowly shook his head. He moved his hand back beneath the covers. "Was fine. You needed sleep."

Kili was back to his stubborn self. Thorin looked at him pointedly. He did not want to argue with Kili right now, so he changed his original response. "If something had happened…"

"Nothing did," Kili ground out in frustration.

Thorin took a deep breath and bit back his stern retort. "Would you like some water?" He asked, changing the subject.

Kili caught on and dropped the previous subject. "Please," he mumbled.

Thorin grabbed a cloth and was about to soak it with the water from his waterskin, then stopped. Kili seemed to be much more alert than he had since they found him. Thorin wondered if he would be capable of drinking from a tin cup. He debated the options for a few moments, then decided against it. Just because Kili was alert, it did not mean he was in any less pain. With that, Thorin soaked the cloth and held it to Kili's lips.

"It is late," he began when Kili had gotten his fill. "Rest tonight. We will leave in the morning."

Kili did not protest as he was already closing his eyes in sleep.

* * *

><p>Gil rode hard through the trees. He lost track of the amount of time that he had been riding, but he knew that it had been for many hours. His motivation had been driven so strongly by three factors: help for Kili, his family, and his bed, most definitely in that order.<p>

He was close to both of Thorin's nephews. He did not have a relationship as father and son with them as Thorin had, but rather as an uncle and his nephews. Logically, Thorin was father and uncle and sometimes king to them. Gil knew that sometimes his friend found it difficult to play all three roles. That is where Gil and his lady-wife Lyse stepped in.

From before the time his dear friend Dis had passed, he had made it clear that he would always be there for her two sons. After that tragic night when she had lost her battle to a blood infection, Gil and his wife stepped up and helped Thorin as best they could. Lyse would watch the children throughout the day while the men worked. The both of them helped the boys and Thorin through their lowest moments and celebrated with them at their highest moments.

For a very long time, Gil had wondered if he and Lyse would ever be blessed with sons of their own. He dreamt of the day when he would have a son of his own who mirrored characteristics of both Fili and Kili. He hoped for a son with Fili's confidence, intelligence, and kindness; Kili's determination, loyalty, and courageousness; and a combination of their stubbornness and most importantly, a good heart.

Gil smiled. Mahal had blessed him with all of these things and more. Twin boys were something he had not expected, but it had been the greatest surprise he had ever received.

Gil noticed his pony was slowing down without being commanded to do so. He noticed a creek ahead and guided the pony to the water. He dismounted and knelt beside the creek himself. He placed his hands together and scooped the water into his mouth. When he had his fill, he sat on a log and chewed some jerky as he waited for his pony to finish.

Wyrda, his pony, suddenly began to stomp the ground beside him. Gil looked around, trying to find something that may have caused his pony to become unsettled. He saw nothing. Wyrda began to bliw warm air from his nostrils and shook his head in agitation.

Once again, Gil looked around and saw nothing.

But, he _heard_ something.

Gil quickly but silently withdrew his bow and loaded it with an arrow. Slowly, he approached the thicket with careful steps. He situated himself behind the bushes and spared a quick glance through the branches.

Orcs.

Gil let out a string of curses in his mind and tightened his grip on his bow. He braced himself a looked again.

His view was mostly obscured by the thick bushes and trees, but from what he could see he counted four of them. He saw nor heard no wargs and counted it a blessing. He could take down four orcs, but he would have to be swift.

A small voice in the back of his mind told him to sneak away. He quickly silenced it. There was no way he would be able to leave these orcs unharmed and send them Thorin and Kili's way. There was only one option.

Gil released a deep breath he had been unaware he was holding and loosed his arrow.

* * *

><p>"Kili! We have to go!" Thorin tried to hide the panic from his voice, but there was no way it could possibly be done.<p>

He heard it again. A screeching orc call sounded through the forest. It was some distance away and Thorin could not tell in which direction, but he knew they would be found soon. They needed to move. _Now_.

Kili finally stirred in his sleep. His fever had started to rise again as he slept through the night. He looked up at his uncle with glazed eyes and tried to speak but nothing would come. Thorin did not know if Kili had recognized the sound, but he decided that Kili would discover it soon enough.

There was no way he was putting Kili on the travois now. He stood quickly and detached the device from his pony. He considered tying Kili to Jaxx, then thought better of it. Jaxx would guard Kili with his life, but it would be for naught if Kili would fall from his saddle. Thorin also shuddered at the thought of binding his nephew. He decided that he and Kili would ride double still and trusted Fili's pony to follow along faithfully.

Thorin saddled his pony in record time and extinguished the fire. He gathered his saddlebags and loaded them onto the pony. He walked back to his nephew and began to remove and fold the excess layers covering him. Kili weakly fought for control of the blankets that were providing him with warmth, but lost the fight against the strength and urgency of his uncle. When there was only one blanket remaining, Thorin stopped and returned to his earlier ministrations of waking Kili.

After calling his name and tapping his cheeks a few times, Kili finally opened his bleary eyes. Thorin did not know if Kili was fully comprehending what he was saying, but his nephew kept his eyes open and Thorin decided it was good enough. Without much warning, he scooped Kili up into his arms and soon sat him on the pony. The sudden reawakening of searing pain in his body brought Kili to his senses. He weakly screamed as Thorin mounted the pony behind him and reached around him to grab the reins.

_Didn't his uncle know how much pain he was causing him?_

Thorin sensed that Kili was in serious discomfort, as expected, and mumbled an apology as he kicked his pony thrice and they set off at full canter.

As they rode hard into the forest, the orc calls faded into the distance. Thorin thanked Mahal for sending him and Kili in the correct direction. Thorin did not know how many orcs there were, but he did not believe he could defend a large pack in his current predicament.

After an hour of no sound from the orcs, Thorin finally began to slow his pony's pace, though they continued to move forward quickly. He felt Kili shudder violently against him. He grabbed the blanket with one hand and tightened it as best he could around his nephew. Kili began to cough and Thorin could hear the wetness rattling in his throat. Thorin winced as Kili's coughing became harsher. Thorin's concern grew as Kili could not stop coughing. His breathing was becoming even more labored than it had been. Thorin tried to lean Kili backward to ease his airway as he had become hunched over. With a final cough and a deep heave, Kili allowed his uncle to right him in the saddle.

Thorin froze.

A rivulet of blood trickled from Kili's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as you can see, this chapter dealt with the happenings throughout the night. I promise, Fili will return in the next chapter.<strong>

**Thanks for sticking with me through all of this! I apologize for making you all wait for an unknown number of days at a time. I'm trying my hardest to stick with a schedule, but it's not working as well as I hoped haha**

**Anyway, please continue to read and review! I greatly appreciate it! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

The blood had stopped just as soon as it had started. Kili had not had any more coughing spells and Thorin was more than thankful for the small blessing. However, he was growing more frantic as Kili's breathing seemed to be growing more and more labored. Thorin was not an expert, but he believed that his nephew may have had a punctured lung. This was far from good. If Kili did not get proper help soon, he would die. Thorin knew that. It was impossible not to think of it now.

Through this, Kili kept his protests at the pain to a minimum. Other than the occasional moan when the pain exceeded his limits and his continued labored breathing, Kili was silent. This frightened Thorin. It was not the same silence that had surrounded them when Kili had slept for majority of the ride the past few days. This silence was deafening and almost, Thorin thought, deadly.

Thorin reached forward and straightened Kili as he had begun to slump forward once again.

He pressed his lips into the back of Kili's head.

"Please, Kili. Hang on," Thorin pleaded.

Kili groaned loudly as Thorin's pony stumbled on the rocky incline. The pony attempted to right itself, but Thorin noticed that it could not put much pressure on its back left leg. Looking around, Thorin noticed a small cave just ahead and slowly led his pony in the direction.

When they arrived at the mouth of the cave, Thorin gently leaned Kili forward then dismounted from behind him. He kept a firm grip on Kili's right leg as he removed his nephew's foot from the stirrup. Kili immediately began to list sideways. Thorin caught him with waiting arms.

Thorin carried Kili into the cave and leaned him against the wall. Kili began to stir.

"…stopping?" Kili mumbled.

Thorin shifted Kili so that he could rest his head on the ground beside him. There was no way Kili would be able to sit upright with support.

"Yes, for a while. Storm needs to rest," Thorin said in reference to his pony. "I'm going to check on him. I will be right outside the entrance there. Can you see it?"

Kili squinted his eyes and nodded when he could make out the entrance. It was not a long distance away, maybe ten feet, but Thorin knew Kili's vision was not at its usual peak.

Thorin walked out of the small cave and returned to his faithful pony. He did not bother to tie Jaxx as he knew that the pony would remain with them. Thorin carefully ran his hands down his pony's back leg. He noticed the warmth in the leg as his hands approached the fetlock. The swelling was not too much, which lowered the chances of a torn ligament or tendon. He was thankful.

Thorin stood and walked to the front of the pony. He reached up with a gloved hand and scratched behind Storm's ear just as he liked.

"Guess I overrode you, old boy. I'm sorry."

Storm snorted and dipped his head against Thorin's shoulder. Thorin smiled tenderly at the faithful creature and vowed to ride Jaxx from now on.

Thorin dragged a branch forward and tethered the ponies. It was the best thing he could find and it would have to do. He trusted the ponies to stay by and warn him of any incoming dangers.

Thorin grabbed the blankets and saddlebags and returned to Kili. He draped a few of the blankets over Kili's shivering frame and managed to get some water into him. Thorin built up a small fire and watched his nephew sleep.

Morning was slowly coming; the first streaks of gold were forming on the horizon. He sighed deeply and thought about what the coming day would bring. He wondered if his friend had made it to the mountain. He wondered if Kili was going to live. He wondered how Fili was doing.

Thorin did not know it was possible to miss his golden-maned nephew so much. He missed his steady presence and confidence. He missed his companionship. He could only imagine how the lad was managing on his own.

* * *

><p>Fili picked up the reins and kicked the pony forward again.<p>

He had stopped at his home before following the path he knew the others had taken. He grabbed his knives from his bedroom and explored the rest of the house quickly. From what he had observed, the place had remained untouched. This both settled his nerves and upset his stomach all at the same time. It was good because it meant that nothing or no one had been there. It was bad because it meant that his family were still wandering in the forests somewhere.

That had been two hours ago. He had been riding hard, but not enough that it would render him from observing the smallest of details in the forest around him. He looked for anything: a snippet of cloth caught on a limb; the faint outline of a boot in a patch of mud; a trickle of blood…

And so far he had seen nothing.

Fili sighed in frustration and hit the saddle horn with his hand. He apologized to the horse as it neighed in protest at the disturbance.

The horse, however, did not accept the apology, or so Fili thought because it continued to snort as if in a warning and began to jump around nervously. Fili pulled hard on the reins and spoke softly to the horse in hopes of calming the creature. His actions went unnoticed and Fili quickly dismounted for fear of being thrown off.

His boot landed on something slick and Fili quickly lost his footing. He checked to see what had caused him to fall rather clumsily and gasped.

He had landed in a puddle of thick, black liquid.

Blood. _Orc blood._

"Mahal…" he breathed as he scrambled to his feet. The world spun about him and he suddenly felt nauseous. Fili collapsed against the bark of a nearby tree and lost the contents of his stomach. When he finished, he wiped his mouth on his tunic sleeve and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

Fili walked over to the borrowed- _he refused to acknowledge it as stolen_- pony and retrieved one of his knives. He watched his footing and followed the black blood trail around the small clearing. The horse had calmed considerably now that Fili was on the prowl and Fili felt the goose bumps disappearing from his skin.

But then he was overwhelmed with the stench of dead, rotting flesh and he nearly became sick again.

Three orcs laid dead in a pile off to his right. Arrows protruded from their already decaying bodies. He recognized those arrows. They were not his brothers, but they still filled him with immense relief and worry.

If Gil had been travelling back toward the mountain, surely Fili would have crossed paths him by now. Gil could not be possibly travelling the opposite direction. Gil would be with Thorin and Kili and they would be travelling toward the mountain. Unless—

Fili ceased his thoughts as his eyes landed on a pair of boots half hidden behind a large bush.

_No, no, no, no, no!_

Fili ran to the boots and dropped to his knees.

Gil's left arm had been completely removed from his body. In his right hand, he clutched a locket. His dark green tunic was stained a dark brown color. His eyes remained open wide.

"No," Fili cried weakly. "No!" he screamed again, louder this time.

Fili reached out and latched onto Gil's remaining arm and yelled for him to wake up. He screamed and cursed and yelled and cried, but his pleas went unheeded as Gil remained silent.

Dead.

Fili pounded the ground with his fists. He began to rock back and forth on his heels as he grabbed locks of his hair and cried for all he was worth.

Eventually, he got ahold of his emotions and forced himself to take deep breaths. His sobs turned to hiccups and he uncurled from the fetal position he had placed himself in. With a wobbling hand, he unwound the locket from Gil's stiff fingers.

Fili moved upward to Gil's head.

"Thank you," he choked out as the tears began to descend from his eyes again.

Fili closed Gil's unseeing eyes and placed a kiss on his brow.

He wished he had time to properly bury his friend, but he knew he did not. With a new surge of urgency flowing through his veins, Fili marched back to his borrowed pony and started moving in the direction he had previously been.

* * *

><p>"Deep breaths. C'mon, Kee! Deep breaths!"<p>

"Can't. Hurts," Kili panted.

Thorin rubbed his nephew's back in attempt to soothe him enough to relax. Kili had been sleeping soundly but was interrupted by a nightmare. Kili had finally woken after Thorin had spent fifteen minutes calling his name and trying to soothe him. He woke with a gasp and immediately began sobbing as the images from the horrible dream remained in his mind. Thorin had gathered Kili into his arms and rocked him as gently as possible. Kili fell into a coughing fit, much like the first, and Thorin's fears were further induced as he saw the flecks of dark red spew from Kili's mouth.

And this is how they sat now. Kili trying desperately to breathe and Thorin praying for all that he was worth for Mahal to give Kili breath.

Kili dragged in a very slow, ragged, but deep breath and cried out in the pain it caused. He pushed it aside as best as possible and drew in another breath. And another.

When he had somewhat gotten his erratic breathing under control, Thorin gently laid him back down on his makeshift bed of blankets. Kili reached up with his trembling left hand and rubbed the wetness from his mouth. His eyes widened as he realized what it was.

"Uncle…" he weakly whispered in distress as he fixed his gaze on the red flecks smeared on his fingers.

Thorin swallowed. "We're almost home, Kili." _Don't die on me now, please. I cannot bear it._

Thorin wiped a single tear from Kili's cheek and began to stroke his nephew's head as he had done every night since they had found him in Nolan's camp.

Thorin listened to the sounds around them. Save for the wind and the ponies outside the cave entrance, the only other sound was the first morning birds waking from their sleep. When he was sure Kili was sleeping once more, he removed his hand and stood. With stiff legs, he walked to the cave entrance and surveyed the mountain trail.

They had climbed the worst of it through the night. The path continued for another thirty feet before it would begin the decline which would lead them to another bought of trees and eventually to his home. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he began to mentally prepare himself for their day's trek.

* * *

><p>Fili nearly cried in relief as he saw the ending of the forest just before him. The noonday sun was shining through the final tree tunnel. The warmth of the rays that were sneaking through the canopy of trees rejuvenated him. It filled him with peace. He did not know why entirely, but he was grateful for it.<p>

Fili's trained eyes caught movement in the thicket before him. He gently tugged on the pony's reins and the pony obediently slowed his pace. Beneath him, the pony neighed and as Fili quietly admonished the pony for being so loud, he withdrew one of his knives. He dismounted the pony and walked forward with careful steps as he braced himself for an attack.

Fili jumped as the borrowed pony neighed even louder than before. Fili cursed the foolish horse under his breath, but stopped as he heard yet another pony neigh as in reply to the previous neigh. But, Fili knew that neigh. He was positive.

Fili took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knew that what he was about to do may get him killed, but it was a chance he was willing to take.

"Show yourself!" he demanded. "I am armed, but I vow not to bring any harm to you as long as you give me reason not to."

Fili listened to the answering silence. His hands and legs began to tremble as he waited in anticipation for the oncoming attack.

"_Fili?_"

He nearly collapsed.

A sword poked out from behind a large tree, then a body.

Fili dropped his knife in his haste and ran to his uncle who stood mere feet before him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Reunited and it feeeeeeeels so good!"<em>  
><strong>

**And, please, don't kill me. I thought up like ten different scenarios before I settled for killing Gil. I hated myself for it, but I also thought it would add something.**

**Next chapter should be up in a week or so! Thanksgiving Break starts in like three days- hallelujah! In the mean time, please continue to read and review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE- it means so much to me, whether you're complaining about something or just want to tell me you like how something happened lol**

**Anyway, thanks for everything! See you soon, lovelies! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! My original intentions were to spend my break just catching up on life and writing, but instead it was filled with homework and stuff for finals. Anyway, thank you so much for your patience! You guys really are the best. In order to make up for this hiatus, here is a longer chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Time seemed to halt as Thorin watched his golden haired nephew run toward him.<p>

Thorin blinked. He feared that this was all a figment of his imagination; a dream. His _heir_, his _nephew_, his _sunshine_ was mere feet before him and closing the space between them quickly.

Thorin felt the breath leave his lungs at the moment of impact. A moment later, Thorin's arms wrapped around his nephew and crushed him to his chest in desperation. The air returned to Thorin's lungs and he inhaled a solid deep breath. The world began moving around him once again.

"Fili!" he gasped in between breaths. "You stupid, stupid boy! Fili, why are you here?" _I am so happy to see you, precious nephew._

"You were taking too long," Fili's muffled voice replied. _I couldn't bare it. I thought you dead._

Thorin ran a hand over Fili's head, reassuring him that his nephew really was there. "Never do anything this foolish again." _I am so glad you are here. I love you._

Fili finally pushed himself away from his uncle and looked at him through tear-filled eyes. "Never." _I love you, too._

Thorin placed his hands on his nephew's shoulders and looked him over. "How did you get here?"

Fili stared hard at the ground. "I, uh… I _borrowed_ a pony…"

Fili quickly looked at Thorin and saw the questioning raise of his eyebrow. He returned his gaze to the ground and began talking again. "It's been over a week. There was no news. We were all worried… Then we received word from a raven that there was an orc attack." Fili swallowed hard and looked at Thorin. "There's something you should know."

Thorin already knew what Fili was going to tell him, but he pushed his emotions aside and asked Fili to tell him.

Tears filled Fili's eyes again as he braced himself for what he was about to say.

"Gil's dead."

Thorin swallowed a few times and nodded his head. He pushed down the tears that were threatening to reappear. With a shaky hand, he reached forward and grabbed onto Fili's shoulder. He released his grip and patted his nephew on the back comfortingly.

Fili pinched the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat. He pushed himself away from his uncle and straightened his stance. He turned around and walked back to retrieve his knife. He called the borrowed pony forward and grabbed hold of the reins and led it forward.

He gave a single, silent look to his uncle. A silence that held only one question, or demand really, as Thorin thought.

"_Kili."_

Thorin wordlessly sheathed his sword and began walking. He heard the footfalls of his nephew and the pony following close behind. They reached a thicket and Thorin carefully began to push aside a large pile of branches. Finally, the branches were gone and revealed two figures.

Jaxx neighed happily as he saw his master. Fili would have been elated if his eyes hadn't immediately fallen on the small, broken form of his little brother writhing on the ground. He felt Thorin grab onto his arm, no doubt to tell him to be gentle, but Fili already knew that. Kili was his _nadadith_ after all.

Fili did not have to touch Kili's crimson face to know his skin was burning hot. Yet, he could not hold back the gasp as his fingers connected with the dry and burning flesh.

Kili weakly screamed at the contact. His eyes were at half-mast and unfocused. Fili knew his brother did not recognize him and that scared him most of all. Fili continued to gently talk to Kili, but Kili only grew more and more distressed.

Fili turned to his uncle with desperate tears in his eyes.

"Why doesn't he recognize me? Uncle! Why!" he pleaded.

Thorin knelt on the opposite side of his youngest nephew and told Fili to hush. Fili did so and watched as Thorin spoke to Kili. He could not make out what his uncle was saying, but it seemed to work as Kili stopped his writhing and slowly turned his gaze away from his uncle.

Two bloodshot brown orbs met Fili's gaze. They were still half closed, but he could see the recognition in them now. Kili moved his mouth but no sound came forth. Fili pushed himself forward and before he knew it, he had wrapped himself around his little brother as carefully and as efficiently as possible considering he was lying on the ground.

Fili wanted to gather his little brother into his arms and never let him go. He wanted to hold him close and take away his pain. He wanted to completely erase the recent events from his memory and make everything right again. He wanted to fix what had been broken. He wanted his little brother back, not this broken shell beneath him.

Fili felt pressure on his right arm and pushed himself away to see who or what it was. He had expected his uncle, but instead discovered that it was Kili's left hand that had rested on his arm. The contact had been almost ghostlike, but Fili had still felt it.

"Oh, Kee," he said in between sobs. He kissed his brother's forehead and wiped away both of their tears. He reached for Kili's wandering hand and grabbed it in one of his own.

He felt Kili's fingers squeeze his gently. "Fee…"

"I'm right here, Kee. I'm right here." Fili brought Kili's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it tenderly. "I found you and Uncle, and I'm taking you both home. How does that sound?"

Kili said nothing. Instead, his eyes began to close and his head began to loll to the side. Fili felt himself begin to panic.

"Hey, Kee. Did you hear me? I'm taking you home."

Kili blinked his eyes a couple of times, but suddenly began to cough when he tried to reply. In that moment, Fili had finally realized Kili's labored breathing. He tried to calm Kili but quickly saw that his ministrations were futile. He stepped back as Thorin raced forward and sat Kili upright. He watched as Thorin leaned Kili against his chest and listened as he ordered him to take deep breaths.

Fili felt bile rise in his throat as Kili spit out a globule of dark red blood.

"We need to get moving- _now_," Thorin ordered as he scooped Kili into his arms and began walking toward Jaxx.

Fili momentarily lost the ability to move. He had many questions running through his mind, but he pushed them away. He would talk to Thorin later. He was brought out of his stupor by an especially loud groan from Kili. At Thorin's order, Fili ran to his borrowed pony and began to ride toward home alongside his uncle and brother.

* * *

><p>Dwalin cursed and kicked the floor. He was going to strangle the lad.<p>

"How long ago did he leave?" he asked.

"A few hours," Lyse replied. Her voice was shaken and her eyes were red from the tears she had been crying. "I should have stopped him—"

"Lyse," Dwalin said trying to calm her. "I know that boy. There is nothing you could have done to stop him. If he had not left right then, he would have surely left later."

Lyse smoothed her apron and fumbled with the strings that tied it around her waist. "I know, I know. But he is only a boy! Dwalin, he is going to do something stupid!"

Dwalin refrained from nodding his head in agreement. He knew just how impulsive the lad was when his brother was endangered. But, Dwalin also knew that Fili had a head on his shoulders, and sooner or later his conscience would grab his attention and he would be smart about his actions.

"Stay here. Fili may return." Dwalin told her as he grabbed his furs to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lyse asked with a worried tone.

Dwalin donned his furs and opened the front door to leave. "I'm going to get Oin then I am riding out."

He nodded his head to Ril where he sat by the fire trying to occupy the twins. Ril gave him a knowing look and returned his attention to the boys as Dwalin stepped out the door.

Dwalin rode hard to the infirmary where Oin worked. He trusted Fili to find his lost family. He could not explain it, but he had a feeling, somewhere buried deep in his old, hardened heart. He just knew. Today was the day, even if Fili was an idiot.

He decided that he would not ride out and chase after the lad. He would gather all of the help he would need and wait at Thorin's home for their incoming return.

As Dwalin rode, he began to grow less condemning of Fili's foolish actions because he realized just how anxious he himself was growing. If Fili had not left, he would have. Or, Dwalin thought, they could have gone together- partners in crime.

And what he wouldn't give to see the Little Raven's smiling face at the moment. Kili could always brighten his day. He missed the young dwarf terribly.

Dwalin pulled on the pony's reins and dismounted. He marched up to the wooden door and pounded on it with a thick fist.

"Oin! Open up!" he demanded.

There was the sound of a chair being moved across the floor and the lock turning. The door opened and revealed a flustered Oin.

"I swear, Dwalin! This had bett—"

"Git yer things," Dwalin said, cutting the healer off midsentence. "We're going to Thorin's."

Oin immediately wiped the frustration from his face and replaced it with concern. "They have returned?"

"Soon," Dwalin gruffly said.

Oin turned back to the room and allowed Dwalin to step into the small front office. Oin bustled about grabbing various items and tossing them into a medium-sized black bag. Dwalin pondered each tools' purpose but pushed his curiosity aside as Oin pulled on his coat and locked the door.

"I don't know when they'll be back, but we'll be waiting." Oin confirmed as he mounted his pony.

Dwalin mounted his own and kicked it forward. "You ride on. I am going to find my brother."

With a brief nod, Oin kicked his pony forward and took off further up the mountain. Dwalin kicked his pony and the small steed picked up speed as he raced down the street in search of his brother. Balin's calming presence was going to be needed soon. Dwalin just wondered how soon.

* * *

><p>"Is he asleep?"<p>

"I believe so," Thorin answered as he glanced down at the unmoving form seated in front of him.

Fili tore his eyes away from his little brother and stared at the path before them. They would be home within the next hour. But Kili…

Kili had been silent for the past hour. He had cried and tried to talk to Fili for the first hour or so, but the pain became overwhelming and he began to grow tired. Thorin updated Fili on everything that had happened. When Thorin told him about the possibility of a punctured lung, Fili had nearly hyperventilated in panic. His uncle tried to comfort him as best possible, but his efforts were futile. Fili saw it in his eyes- Thorin was losing hope, too.

What they needed was a miracle, and Fili was beginning to believe it would never come.

They were so close to home; so close to help. Fili did not believe there was truly any help left for his brother though. It may have been too long. Kili may not recover at all.

Fili decided to change the subject to something less dark and foreboding as his little brother's impending death.

"So, I see Jaxx is still with us," he said with a small forced smile. Jaxx neighed happily at the sound of his name.

"Aye, he has been a great help," Thorin said proudly.

"And what happened to Storm?" Fili asked as he eyed his uncle's pony. Storm followed along at a slightly slower pace and moved with a slight limp.

"Just overrode him. He isn't as young as he used to be." There was a hint of resignation in Thorin's voice. He looked down to check that Kili was still sleeping soundly. When he saw his nephew's eyes closed tight and heard his deep rattled breathing, he decided that he could not hear them speaking.

"I still have not told him about Millie," Thorin whispered.

Fili felt a pang of remorse in his heart for his brother's lost pony. Kili had cherished that pony. It had been the last gift he had received from their mother. At times, it seemed that Millie was Kili's closest companion and confidante; after all, Millie would keep secrets and was a great listener. Fili was sure Kili already knew, but he did not want to be the one to break the news to Kili. He did not want to be a part of that at all.

"You should wait," Fili finally said. "Until all of this is over and done."

They rode in peace for a while. The sun was reaching the far west; it would be setting soon, taking the golden daylight with it. Thankfully, they would not have to spend another night in the cold woods. Tonight, they would be resting in the comfort of their home.

Fili's sharp ears heard a distressed groan come from his left. He looked toward the sound and saw that Kili was beginning to stir. Kili's head lolled on Thorin's shoulder. Fili could see that his brother was, in fact, not waking, but dreaming. He could see Kili's eyelids squeezed tightly, but his eyes moved frantically beneath them. His skin was pale as the snow and his sweat-covered brow gleamed in the sunlight. Even from this distance, Fili could see just how dry his lips were. They had specks of dried blood on them, as well. Fili did not know if it was from his coughing spell earlier or because his skin had cracked.

Thorin pulled Jaxx to a halt and Fili followed suit.

"His fever is rising even more so!" Thorin said in alarm.

Fili bit down the panic that was creeping through his veins at his uncle's urgency.

"In my saddlebags, there are some cloths. Get one out and soak it with some water, then hand it to me." Thorin commanded as he dismounted and brought Kili down with him.

Fili quickly jumped off of his borrowed pony and did as his uncle requested. He dug through the bags and almost cried in triumph when he found a cloth. He soaked it in the cold water and thrust it into his Uncle's outstretched hand.

Fili watched as his little brother seemed to sink into the ground as the cold rag brought relief to his burning forehead. Kili's eyes calmed their movement and his pained groans quieted some.

Thorin scooped some snow into his hands and laid it on the side of Kili's neck.

"Kili, can you hear me?" Thorin asked cautiously.

Kili moaned but said nothing.

"Kili, if you can hear me, open your eyes," Thorin bargained.

Fili chewed nervously on his lip when Kili did not immediately open his eyes. Instead, Kili moaned loudly and jerkily moved his good arm. Fili could not tell if he was trying to reach for Thorin or if it was a distress signal. Finally, Kili cracked his eyes open.

"That's it," Thorin soothed his battered nephew. "I'm right here. Fili and I are both right here with you."

Kili stared hard at his uncle and eventually his eyes cleared. He moved his mouth, like he was trying to say something, but his throat and tongue were too dry and no sound came forth. He became increasingly frustrated as nothing was working.

Thorin could make out the beginning letters Kili was attempting to make. He took a guess.

"'_Fili?'_ Is that what you are trying to say?"

Kili nodded his head and briefly closed his eyes.

Fili stepped into his brother's line of sight and reached down to rub his forehead. "I'm right here, Kee."

It was a struggle, but Kili moved his hand to grab onto his brother's. Fili rubbed the back of it with his thumb and tried to smile.

"Do you want to ride with me?" he asked.

Kili nodded his head. Fili looked to his uncle for permission. Thorin hesitated for a moment but relented to Kili's request.

"Use Jaxx," Thorin said. "He is used to having two riders."

Fili nodded his head and walked back to his pony. Thorin placed Kili in the saddle and made sure his nephews were situated comfortably. He grabbed the cloths they had used and returned them to the saddlebags. Thorin briefly introduced himself to the borrowed pony, mounted it, and then they left.

* * *

><p>"Do you propose we wait out here and freeze to death before they return, or were you considering breaking and entering?" Oin asked sarcastically. He wrapped his arms around himself to stop the trembling; though he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or nerves, maybe both.<p>

Dwalin opened his mouth to retort with just as much sarcasm but was cut-off by his brother.

"If you would," Balin raised his hand in a silent command for the other two dwarves to shut up. The argument stopped immediately. Balin stepped up and leaned forward. He tugged on a board that blended in with the rest of the threshold, but smiled in triumph when the board began to raise. He reached beneath and searched with his fingers until he found what he was looking for.

"Aha!" he called in delight as he replaced the board and stood.

Oin and Dwalin both had curious looks on their faces. Balin had never been the thieving type, rather he was always the voice of reason. The fact that he knew where the spare key was and delighted in entering Thorin's home without permission was both comical and frightening to the other two dwarves.

"Didn't know you had it in you, brother," Dwalin said with a hint of humor as he clapped his brother on the back.

"Never underestimate me," Balin said with a wag of his finger and a raise of his eyebrow.

The door unlocked at Balin's doing and the trio quickly walked inside. Dwalin withdrew his ax and searched the house. Balin gathered blankets and a cot and brought them to the main room. Oin got a fire roaring in the fireplace and set up a small work station for his tools.

Dwalin marched back into the main room and joined the others.

"Nothing seems to be out of order," he declared.

Balin looked thoughtful for a moment then began to walk toward the hallway.

"I, for one, would very much enjoy some hot tea," Balin stated as he disappeared down the hall.

Oin finished setting up his station and looked at the cot.

"Back where it all began," he said quietly.

Dwalin said nothing. He stared into the fire, hoping upon hope that it would somehow contain the answers he was yearning for. The longer he waited and the longer he thought, the more Dwalin could feel his wall crumbling. The wall that he had built up over his many years that blocked out all emotion. He could not allow that wall to fall, not in front of other people.

Without a word, Dwalin opened the door and stepped outside. He wandered aimlessly around the yard for a while before he remembered he had not checked the barn. He withdrew his ax and entered the barn. After a brief search, he discovered that nothing was out of the ordinary. He extinguished the lantern and closed the door behind him.

Dwalin looked up as he rounded the corner that led back to the house. He almost yelled in relief and joy.

Thorin sat high on the back of a pony. Fili's blond head sat high on top of Jaxx, and in Fili's arms sat Kili.

The Little Raven was home.

* * *

><p><strong>So, funny story. Dwalin was originally supposed to make a reappearance in the previous chapter, but as I was writing I just sort of got caught up in the moment and forgot all about him. So, shout out to the kind people who requested to see him in this next chapter! You're awesome!<strong>

**I hope the comic relief helped lessen the pain a little. I secretly believe Balin has many secrets and he has not always been the intellectual leader they view him as lol**

**One more note: Thanksgiving was this past week. I just wanted to share with you all how thankful I am for each and everyone of you. I may not know you personally, but you have all impacted my life in some way or another. So, thank you!**

**As always, please continue to read and review. I appreciate it more than you know! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I apologize for the long wait, but as much as I love you guys, college is sort of important. Needless to say, HALLELUJAH FINALS ARE OVER! I am now halfway complete with my second year of college! All I'm saying is that if next semester is as bad as this past one, I won't be writing anymore stories because I'll either be in jail or dead. Or dead because I was in jail. (Seriously, I wouldn't make it in the slammer.)**

**Anyway, I'm really tired and rambling and just can't say sorry enough. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's rather depressing, not gonna lie.**

* * *

><p>Chaos. Everything was complete and utter chaos.<p>

Dwalin and Thorin restrained Kili while Oin and Balin worked fervently to clean his many wounds and set his broken bones. Fili stood by his little brother's head and spoke what he hoped were calming words in his ear as he wiped Kili's face down with a cold cloth. Kili screamed and writhed as his injuries were reawakened from their numb state. The pain had intensified and as it grew, so did his voice. Thorin would have told him to be quiet if it were any other time, but now he allowed the yelling and screaming to continue. It was a sign that his nephew was alive. And, he decided, that if anyone had good reason to strain his vocal cords to the point of nearly waking the entire mountain, it was Kili.

Oin threw the bloodied cloth in his hand to the side and caught Thorin's sight. "If he doesn't stop moving, I'll never get that leg set," he said matter-of-factly.

Thorin blinked as he took in what the old healer was saying. He looked back down to his nephew who was clearly in unsurmountable agony. He looked up at his eldest nephew and noticed the tears filling his eyes, as well. Thorin gave him a pleading look, and Fili caught on.

Fili leaned down closer to Kili's ear and said something. Thorin could not hear what it was, but Kili's leg stopped jerking wildly and he seemed to deflate under Thorin's restrain. Kili began to hiccup and cough through his tears as he muttered desperate pleas.

Thorin looked to Oin and with a nod of his head, he granted the healer permission to continue.

And so Oin finished cleaning Kili's leg and dressing it. He quickly moved onto Kili's severely swollen ankle. It was not broken, he confirmed, but it would definitely be some time before Kili walked again. When that happened, there was a strong possibility that the ankle would always be weaker. From the ankle, Oin moved to the broken collarbone and wrist. When those bones were set, Kili was spent. His screams had quieted to whimpers and the tears flowed slowly down his face. With some help, Kili swallowed one of Oin's concoctions and soon drifted off to sleep.

Thorin grabbed a thick wool blanket and began to cover his nephew with it. He stopped as he remembered the tube sticking out of Kili's chest. The punctured lung had been first priority. He shuddered as he remembered the violent shrieks that had come from his youngest nephew as Oin had plunged the small tube into Kili's chest cavity. He declared that it was the only way to relieve the pressure off of the lung. Thorin swallowed hard as he pushed the haunting screams from his mind. He draped the blanket across Kili's wrapped stomach- the burn had also been excruciating- and gave him one last pat on his arm. He reluctantly left Kili in Fili's care and joined the others in the kitchen.

Balin greeted him in the doorway with a mug of ale. Thorin thought he would need something stronger to drown his misery but accepted the offered mug gratefully. He walked with Balin to the table and seated himself. He felt the gaze of the other three on him- they needed answers. Thorin drank a bit of his ale and cleared his throat.

"I don't know where to start." Thorin was startled at how quiet his voice was. He took another drink of his ale.

"Lyse needs to know…"

Thorin's heart sank even lower into his stomach at Oin's soft words. Lyse- how could he ever tell her? He couldn't. He could not do that to her.

Dwalin, Balin, and Oin all drew in a deep breath. They had not been told of Gil's ill fate, but still they knew what happened.

"I will tell her," Balin said. "She is strong."

_No one is that strong,_ Thorin thought to himself. The room remained in silence. Thorin was reluctant to begin retelling the tale of what had occurred in the past few days. It was a nightmare he was not willing to relive, but he knew it was necessary.

It was Dwalin who finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Why did _he_ do it?"

Thorin thought back to Nolan's final moments; the final words spoken by the vile creature still ringing in his ears.

"He wanted to be king," Thorin said. "He was planning to use my weaknesses against me to take over the throne."

"That _dog_ would meet the end of my axe before he laid eyes on _your_ throne!" Dwalin exclaimed.

The others silently agreed. They would fight for their king. The throne was Thorin's and his alone.

"Lad, there is something else, isn't there?" Balin asked into the quiet.

Thorin swallowed more ale and steadied himself. This was the part he was least looking forward to. He hated it most.

"Aye, there is," Thorin confirmed. He braced himself and looked at his three friends before him. He saw that he had their full attention and knew that Mahal had blessed him with great friends. "Dyre said we had a mutual _friend_ that gave him enough information to take the Durin line down, one link at a time."

Thorin paused and looked at the expressions on the dwarves' faces. He could see their disgust at the possible traitor.

"Do you have any idea who it would be?" Oin asked.

Thorin nodded his head because there was still only one name that came to mind. The only name that brought horror and death and all things evil with it. The only name that sickened him to speak; to even think of.

"Azog," he spit out. His fist automatically clenched at the mention of the White Orc's name. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins; every instinct to fight was awakened within him.

Dwalin shoved his chair back and stood up quickly. "That creature is dead!" he exclaimed as he slammed his hand onto the table.

Balin's face had gone white. Oin looked furious but said nothing. Dwalin continued to pace back and forth in the room, mumbling curses in Khuzdul. Thorin unclenched his fists and stared hard at a knot in the wood on the table. He tried to calm his raging thoughts and tried to push the idea that the White Orc was still alive out of his head. He had killed Azog. He could not be alive. It was impossible. Nolan had to have been lying. But still, something in the back of Thorin's mind told him that Nolan had been telling the truth.

Could Azog really still be tormenting Middle Earth?

"What should we do? Gil was killed by a pack of orcs. Should we set up guards and watch for an attack, or should we continue to go on about our lives and keep this to ourselves?" Thorin asked his friends. He needed their input for the decisions they were about to make.

Dwalin sat back down and sighed. Thorin looked and saw a distressed look on his friend's face.

Dwalin placed a hand on the table and closed his eyes. "A raven came to Lyse. She knows of the attack."

Thorin placed his weary head in his hands. "Do you think she suspects?" he mumbled.

"I do," Dwalin said uncharacteristically quiet.

Thorin nodded his head and looked back at his friends. "As far as I know, that was the only pack. We should be safe now. But, we should set up a party to give a thorough search in the surrounding area, just in case."

The others agreed but no one made to leave. Thorin took the opportunity to change the subject.

"And what of Kili, Oin?" His voice was quiet again. He did not like it.

The old healer leaned back into his chair and sighed. "He will live," he said as exhaustion rang in his voice.

"Will there be any lasting damage?" Thorin asked again.

Oin crossed his arms and placed them on the table before him. "His ankle will never regain its strength. His collarbone may give him trouble if it gets too cold or rains too much. His wrist though…" Oin trailed off. "The bones are practically shattered. You got him here just in time. If it had been another few days, I would have had to re-break the bones."

Everyone visibly shuddered at that thought.

"And his other wounds? What of them?" Dwalin's quiet but determined voice asked.

Oin wiped a hand over his face and placed it back on the table. "His stomach is going to give him trouble. He won't be able to handle anything but water for quite some time, I'm afraid. The infection is out of his leg. As long as we continue to dress it and clean it daily, it should remain clear. His lung should heal enough in the next weeks' time that the tube can be removed. His many broken ribs may delay the process though."

Oin began to shake his head and a small smile began to form on his worn face. "There is no good reason why that kid is still alive, but he is."

"Boy's too stubborn for his own good," Dwalin grumbled fondly.

Balin and Oin managed a low chuckle at Dwalin's words. Thorin could not, however, amuse himself in his friend's words. It was still all too real for him. The fact that his precious nephew, the one he loved as his own, his Little Raven had nearly _died_. It had not been one of Kili's schemes that had gone wrong. Thorin would not be punishing him for his foolish actions. No, this time it had been real.

Thorin finished his ale and stood. Before he could get to the doorway, Balin's stern voice stopped him.

"Thorin, go to bed."

Thorin wanted so badly to protest. He wanted to defy his orders and go back to the living room and sit by his nephew's side. He wanted to relieve Fili of his duties and send him to bed. But, at Balin's words, Thorin realized just how exhausted and worn he was. He did not have the energy to put up an argument.

Thorin thanked his friends and walked to his room. A few minutes later he heard a protest from Fili followed by Dwalin's deep voice. There was the sound of a door down the hall being shut and Thorin realized that his nephew had lost the fight and had surrendered to his room. Then, Thorin closed his own eyes and surrendered to sleep.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Kili woke with a start. He couldn't seem to get a deep enough breath. The images were still too fresh in his mind.<p>

_His brother laying on the frozen ground staring up at him with dead eyes. The pool of blood surrounding them both. The crazed laughter ringing in his ears. He looked around the woods searching for the source of the voice, but he could find no one. He suddenly felt a vice-like grip on his neck, choking him until he couldn't breathe._

Right before he hit the ground, he woke.

He felt hands on him. One rubbed his arm comfortingly, another brushed against his head. He knew he was home. The events of the past week were a blur, but he knew they were real. He could feel the heat from the nearby fire and could smell the tea sitting on the table a few feet away. The cot beneath him was another giveaway. It wasn't the softest, but to him it felt like he was on a cloud compared to the hard ground and pony he had been on. He forced his eyes to focus on whoever was touching him.

"You're ok. Calm down, it's all right. You're all right," a warm voice told him.

Kili recognized the voice and the face it was coming from. "Fee."

"Yeah, Kee. It's me. Are you ok now?"

Kili thought about his answer. He really wanted to say yes, but the real answer was no. The images from his nightmare were still too fresh in his mind. When he didn't answer, Fili took it as his answer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fili asked hesitantly.

Again, Kili did not want to, but he knew that the nightmares would continue to plague his mind until he confronted them. So, Kili drew in a shaky breath and told his brother about his dream. Fili listened throughout the whole thing. When Kili finished, Fili looked away from him and stared into the fire. He wanted to ask his brother what he was thinking, but he knew that Fili would tell him in due time. Kili was not a patient person, but now, just for this moment, he waited.

Minutes passed before Fili finally looked back to him. Kili knew his brother was going to ask him something. He ran the possible questions through his mind; he pondered his answers to those questions; he wondered about Fili's reaction. But, when Fili finally spoke, it was not what Kili had imagined.

"This isn't the first time you've had this dream, is it?"

Kili could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He slowly brought his left hand up and wiped at his eyes. Fili _knew_. Kili shook his head no for fear that his voice would break.

"On the ride back," Fili continued. "When you woke up and wanted to ride with me."

Kili sniffled. He tried to push his sob off as a cough, but Fili wasn't convinced. The next thing he knew, he was wrapped in his brother's arms and being pulled against him hard. Kili buried his face into his brother's shoulder and cried. He felt Fili's hand rubbing up and down his back and could hear him saying something. He couldn't make out what though, until Fili pushed him back and laid him back down on the cot. Kili winced as his sore body protested at the movement, but it soon drifted away as he felt Fili's hand once again brushing his forehead.

"Kili, did you hear me?" Fili asked.

Kili shook his head no and took a deep breath as he tried to stop the tears.

"I said, do not worry. He didn't lay a finger on me. I'm fine, Uncle is fine, and most importantly, Kee, _you_ are fine. You are safe now. That monster cannot hurt you anymore." Fili assured his brother.

Kili said nothing in response. He knew his brother's words were true, but he also knew that he would not immediately heal from the past. It would be a long process, but he knew he had friends and family who would support him along the journey. With these thoughts and the feel of his brother's hand on his head, he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, laddie?"<p>

Thorin squared his shoulders and faced Balin. "Yes."

With a pat to his shoulder, his old friend turned and walked away.

Balin had volunteered to tell Lyse of her husband's death, but as Thorin thought on the matter, he decided that he should be the one to break the news. Lyse would have every reason to hate him, and he wanted to her to release her pain on him, not innocent Balin.

Thorin reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket Fili had given him. His nephew had relayed the story of his finding Gil to him the previous night. Fili had been so distraught. Thorin felt the same pain; it was like losing another family member. Thorin did not know if he could handle the heartbreak of another loss.

He drew in a deep breath and approached the door. He knocked twice and the door opened.

Lyse opened the door and gave him a watery smile. Thorin could feel his own tears appearing. He could not find the words. Lyse, his longtime friend, stood before him and she _knew_. Thorin reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket. Lyse outstretched her hand and looked at the locket in her hand.

"Oh, Thorin!" she cried and threw herself into his arms. Together they stood in the doorway and wept for the loss of their loved one.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone suggested some Kili's POV, so I hope I didn't disappoint! Please, please, please continue to read and review and whatnot. I may not always respond, but I do always read what you have to say and take every bit of it into consideration.<strong>

**Also, I should be writing pretty regularly again since I am on break. However, I do have an online class that is kicking my butt. So, bear with me and we'll get through this together, like warriors. With velvet capes and awesome swords. And cats. And Jesus.**

**Anyway, sorry for the rambling, this is what happens when I am reallllllly tired. SORRY once again! Love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

Thorin watched as his friend resituated herself at the small kitchen table. Her father-in-law, Ril, had the twins in the market place and would not be returning for a few hours. When they had calmed down from the initial shock, Lyse had invited him in. She had just placed a mug of tea in front of each of them, but neither made any move to drink it.

Thorin had explained that Fili had been the one to find Gil. The locket was all Fili had found on his dead body. Thorin thought back to the night when Fili had told him the story. He could barely understand a word that Fili had said, but he had managed to understand the overall horror. Lyse held herself together as Thorin relayed Fili's story.

"Thank you," she said when he had finished.

Thorin looked away from her. He felt so guilty. "You have nothing to thank me for."

"No, I have everything to thank you for. Thorin, you cannot blame yourself. Tell me you will not blame yourself for Gil's fate." She demanded.

Thorin slowly shook his head no. "I cannot lie to you."

"Thorin," Lyse started again. "Everything Gil did was his own decision. He cared for your nephews as if they were his own. He would have done it a thousand times over if it meant he could save Kili's life."

Still, Thorin shook his head. "I know, but still—"

"Thorin!" Lyse was practically pleading now. "Please, if you cannot do it for yourself, then do it for me. Please, Thorin."

The cracking of Lyse's voice caught his attention. Thorin looked to his friend across from him and could see her breaking once again. He couldn't let her do this again.

"I will." Thorin hoped he sounded convincing.

Lyse wiped at her face and turned serious eyes to Thorin.

"You are good man, Thorin. Never think otherwise of yourself."

Thorin could not say anything to his friend. He did not deserve the kindness she was showing him. He wanted her to hate him. He wanted someone to hit him. He wanted this all to be a dream.

But it wasn't.

Lyse cleared her throat and Thorin returned his attention to her. "Can I see them both?"

Thorin knew who she was talking about. "I think Fili would very much like to speak to you."

"And Kili?"

Thorin felt a lump form in his throat and he stared at the mug in his hands. "Kili isn't speaking much," he whispered.

Lyse spoke up immediately. "He does not have to speak to me. I just need to see him, Thorin, with my own eyes."

Thorin had full admiration for his friend. He marveled at her strength: physically, mentally, and emotionally. If she wanted to see his nephews, then by Mahal, he would allow it. After all, they were practically family.

"I believe that would be good for them both."

And with that, Lyse grabbed her coat and together they left for Thorin's home.

* * *

><p>Fili rubbed his eyes to push the sleepiness aside. He had been sitting by Kili's cot for the past four hours, and the monotonous quiet in the house was getting to him. There was no change in Kili's condition; except for the occasional nightmare or pained moans as he resituated himself, he was silent. The only noises were of the crackling wood in the fireplace and Kili's soft breathing. Oin had been called out to check on some other dwarves; Balin had returned to his own home; Dwalin was at the forge; his Uncle had gone to town. The house was too quiet and Fili was bored.<p>

Fili looked to make sure his brother was still sleeping. When he saw Kili's eyes tightly closed, he stood and stretched. He walked to the kitchen and poured some water into his hands with the pump. He splashed it onto his face and instantly felt rejuvenated. He grabbed an apple and poured some water into a glass and returned to the living room.

To his surprise, Kili was awake now. He caught his brother's eye and gave him a small smile. Kili showed no emotion and returned his gaze to the fire.

Fili was really getting tired of Kili's morose attitude. He understood that his brother was gravely ill and hurt, but it was so unlike Kili. And though his attitude was unnerving, what really bothered Fili was his brother's silence. Kili would say as few words as possible. The most he had talked was when he told Fili about his nightmare. Fili was sure that after Kili had gotten that off his chest it would help him. Instead, it had seemed to do the opposite.

Fili ate his apple in silence. He knew Kili would say something when he was ready. The only thing was, he didn't know if it would be five minutes or five days.

The silence was broken when Kili coughed a few times. Fili immediately handed Kili his cup of water. Kili took it and drank a little.

Fili finally said something. "Do you want anything?"

"No," Kili mumbled. "Just tired."

Fili nodded his head and sat the cup back on the small table. "Then go back to sleep."

Kili opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but then closed it along with his eyes. Before he had time to fall back into his slumber, Fili spoke again.

"Did you want to say something else?" he chanced.

Kili didn't open his eyes. Fili thought he might have been ignoring him. There was no way Kili was already asleep.

Finally-

"Where's Uncle?"

"In town."

"Do you think he'll be back soon?" Kili asked.

Fili knew his brother had grown very attached to their uncle in the past few weeks. They had always been close, but after the events that had happened, Kili had barely let Thorin out of his sight. Thorin had done much the same. Fili could only think that it was some sort of security comfort. It was like Kili was a small dwarfling again- afraid of the world and his uncle's third arm.

"I am sure he will be here when you wake up," Fili answered.

When Kili never replied, Fili looked and saw that his brother had steadied his breathing and was sleeping once again.

A half hour later, the front door opened. Fili looked up to see his uncle hanging his furs on their rightful hook and removing his boots. Then Thorin moved and Fili saw the person with him.

"Lyse…" Fili whispered as he stood from his chair.

"Hi, sweetheart," Lyse said as she handed her coat to Thorin. She stepped into the room and walked toward Fili.

Fili tried to say something, to apologize, but nothing came out. Suddenly he felt himself shaking and then he couldn't stop the tears. Lyse wrapped him a warm hug and Fili laid his head on her shoulder. After a few minutes, he gathered the will to stop his crying and Lyse smoothed her hand over his head, such a mother-like gesture. She led him over to the couch and the both of them sat.

"Your Uncle told me everything," Fili heard her say.

Fili looked to see his uncle studying him with something close to concern and a lot of sadness.

"I'm so sorry," Fili choked out.

"Hush now," Lyse cooed as she ran her hand down Fili's arm. "You cannot possibly blame yourself. None of this was your fault, do you understand?"

Fili knew she was trying to console him, but still he could not help but blame himself.

"I understand you have been taking good care of your brother," Lyse said.

Fili wanted to laugh. "Some help I've been," he scoffed.

"Now stop this, Fili. I mean it. You are a hero; you and your uncle both." Lyse took Fili's head in both of her hands and turned it to face her. Fili felt her soft thumbs wipe away the tears from his cheeks. "I want you to know that I appreciate what you have done. Gil loved you all so much, as do I. Nothing you have done can ever change that."

Fili could do nothing except nod his head and accept the love and kindness he did not deserve. He forced himself to stop crying and cleared his throat. He looked back over to the cot where Kili laid and Thorin hovered protectively.

"He's been sleeping for a while, but he should be waking soon. He doesn't sleep for too long at a time. I think he would like to see you," Fili told her.

He felt Lyse squeeze his hand. "I intend to stay until that happens."

Fili allowed Lyse to wrap her arm around his shoulders. He laid his head on her shoulder and they both welcomed the healing comfort the closeness brought. Fili watched as his uncle sat close by Kili's side. Thorin's hand was rubbing Kili's forehead, as it had since the night his uncle had found him.

"His fever is almost gone," Thorin said into the silence.

"It began to break about an hour ago," Fili informed his uncle. "The last time he woke, he asked for you."

Fili watched as his Uncle seemed to sink into the chair. Thorin was not hiding his guilt. It was rare to see him so exposed in his emotions.

"He'll wake again soon," Lyse tried to comfort the two men. "And when he does, we will all be here for him."

Fili closed his eyes and thanked Mahal for strong friends and family. Even in the midst of crisis, they had each other.

* * *

><p>Kili looked at the large box his brother had set before him.<p>

Oin had told them the previous day that it would be wise for him to begin sitting up and moving around. He was ordered to not move unless someone was assisting him and that he could not leave the house. Really, Oin had ordered him not to leave the room yet. He wanted Kili to strengthen himself before he tackled walking from room to room. So, while he did not have a change of scenery, he did have a change of seating arrangement. The couch had never felt so good.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Some of our old toys," Fili told him. "I thought that I would take them to the twins seeing that we don't use them anymore. They've been gathering dust in the closets for years now."

Kili gingerly stretched forward to grab a stuffed bear from the top of the pile. He half expected his brother to beat him to it, but Fili did not interfere. He grasped hold of one of the bear's legs and pulled it toward him. He sat the toy on his lap and ran his hand over it, clearing away some of the cobwebs and dust.

"They'll like it," he said as he rubbed a hand over what was once his favorite toy.

"I wanted you to look through it first. If there's anything you want to keep, keep it."

Kili studied the bear in his hands. The brown fur was old and worn; some of the color faded. There was a patch of white cloth on the left paw where his mother had fixed a tear in the stitching. Kili thought of the many times he had dragged the poor bear with him to the marketplace and even to training. Master Dwalin and Fili had tried to tell him that the bear would get hurt, but he wouldn't listen. That particular incident was why the patch was on the paw. He thought of all the times he would wake up in the middle of the night from a bad dream and the bear would be his source of security. When the bear didn't help, he would sneak into his uncle's room or Fili's bed, bear in tow. In short, the bear had rarely left Kili's side.

"This is the only thing I want," Kili's voice sounded loud even to him in the suddenly quiet room.

"You sure?"

Kili nodded his head. His throat suddenly felt thick and he didn't want to speak. Fili must have noticed because he sat on the opposite side of his brother and hesitantly wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Kili felt bad for seeing his brother act so cautiously around him. He knew he had been a pain for the past few days. To make up for it, he sank into his brother's warmth and offered a silent apology.

"You ok?" his brother asked him.

"Tired," Kili said. He knew Fili knew he was lying, but he didn't care.

"Do you want to go back to bed?"

"Can I stay here for a little longer?"

In answer, Fili reached behind them and grabbed the blanket draped across the back of the couch. Kili snuggled into the warmth the blanket brought and his brother's side. He held the small bear close and thought of happier, safer times.

* * *

><p>"Don't forget to stop at Oin's infirmary."<p>

Fili sighed and shook his head. "I know and I will stop by the forge to check on Master Dwalin."

"Thank you," his uncle said.

Fili sat the box of toys and trinkets into the back of the wagon and climbed up into the seat. He grabbed the reins and started the horses forward.

"I'll be back in time for dinner!" he called over his shoulder.

It had turned out to be a pleasant day. After nonstop rain for the past two days, the rain clouds had vanished and the sun had made a reappearance. All traces of snow were gone and the dirt path was clear, but now a massive mud trail led the way. Fili had no fear; he was experienced in driving the wagon through all weather forms. He knew how to direct the horses and he knew how to avoid getting the wagon wheels stuck. So, Fili took in a deep breath- relishing in the warmth the sun offered and the soft smell that comes after the rain- and he rode to town.

Upon reaching the main market, he felt a sense of something close to awe come over him. It seemed like it had been years since he had been here. He rode by the forge, where he would be stopping later. He passed by Bofur's toy shop and thought of how much he missed his friend's cheer. He saw Gloin's bank and his brother's infirmary. When Fili reached the tavern though, he momentarily halted the wagon.

Fili looked longingly at the old building. He could almost see Gil coming out to greet him, a warm smile bright on his face. He could see him waving back with enthusiasm and accepting the handshake that always transformed into a hug. Fili's heart felt cold as he realized that he truly never would see Gil again. At least, not in this lifetime. Before his memories got the better of him, he spurred the horses forward again.

Two rights and a left later, he arrived at his destination. Fili pulled on the reins and the brake, then dismounted the wagon. Fili retrieved the box from the back and hefted it onto his shoulder. He knocked three times when he arrived at the door.

Ril opened the door and offered Fili a smile.

"Nice to see you, lad. Do come in!"

Fili smiled at the older dwarf and walked in. He placed the box on the floor and turned to shake Ril's hand. Ril returned the gesture and gave him a firm pat on the back.

"How've you been?" Ril asked.

Fili thought about it. He honestly didn't know how he felt.

"All right, I suppose," he finally answered. Ril gave him another pat on the back. Fili looked at him- really looked at him. He knew the old dwarf had seen his share of loss, death, defeat, and war. But, now there was something missing in Ril's eyes. He had truly lost a part of himself. "I am sorry," Fili automatically said.

He watched as the faintest of tears appeared in the old dwarf's eyes, but then they disappeared. "We'll all get through this together," he said.

Fili swallowed the lump in his throat and swallowed the tears he knew were coming. Thankfully, Ril turned the subject around.

"And what have you got there?" He pointed to the box.

Fili brought the smile back to his face. "Kili and I would like to give some of our old toys to the boys. They've been sitting in the dusty closet for the past thirty years. It's about time they got some use."

Ril smiled. "Lyse is visiting a friend, but the boys are in their room. Be back in a moment."

Fili watched as Ril disappeared down the hallway. He knew he would soon stop at the second door on the right where he would find two little dwarflings inside, probably on the rug playing with their wooden soldiers. He knew it would be the soldiers because they were the boys' favorites. Sure enough, a few moments later he heard the pitter-patter of two excited dwarflings running down the hall.

"Masther Fiwi!" the boys exclaimed as they entered the living room. Fili knelt down so he could greet them. Simultaneously they wrapped their arms around Fili's neck and he gave them both a big hug. He really had missed them.

"Hi," Fili said as he extricated himself from their hold.

"We're sthoooooooooooo happy to sthee you!" Zain answered for the both of them. He was easily the more vocal of the two.

"I'm happy to see you, too." Fili rubbed a hand over both of their heads. For some reason he just had to reassure himself that they were really there. "I've brought you something."

"Really?" Cain piped up.

"What isth it?" Zain asked with wide eyes.

"Before I give it to you, you have to make a promise."

The twins nodded their little blonde-mopped heads vigorously. As Fili raised his hand, they each raised one of their own.

"Zain and Cain, do you promise to take good care of the things I am about to give you? Do you promise to share them and never fight? Do you promise to keep them and share them with your own children one of these days?"

Until the last question, Cain had proudly held his hand in the air. Fili asked him why he had lowered it.

"How can I have kidsth? Imma kid, mysthelf!" the little dwarf nearly shrieked.

Fili found himself in a fit of laughter. He heard the deep rumble of Ril's laughter as well. Zain and Cain looked around curiously, trying to figure out what was so funny.

"Oh, lad," Ril said from his place in the doorway. He shook his head back and forth and tried to stifle the laughter. "I was your age once, too."

Fili laughed harder as Zain and Cain's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He forced himself to stop laughing and return to their doings before the interruption.

Fili cleared his throat and put on a serious face. Kili called it their "prince" faces. Fili did feel a little powerful when he put it on.

"All right, back to the promise." Zain and Cain whipped their attention back to Fili. "If the day comes, do you promise to share these things with your children and then continue from there?"

Both heads nodded vigorously.

"If you promise to do all of these things, say 'I.'"

"I!" Zain and Cain said in unison.

Fili smiled and reached behind him. He turned and brought the box to sit before both of the boys.

"Thesthe are fo' usth?" Cain asked in amazement.

"Yes," Fili said as he began to remove some of the toys from the box. "These belonged to me and my brother. Now they belong to you and Zain."

Zain and Cain both placed the toys they had in their hands on the floor. Fili started to ask what was wrong but Zain beat him to it.

"Mama sayths Masther Kiwi is very sthick." Zain said seriously. Fili thought he resembled a sad puppy.

"Aye, he is."

"Mama alstho sthaid Masther Kiwi isth a hero, like Da," Cain added.

Fili looked to where Ril still stood in the doorway. The old dwarf gave him a watery smile and Fili returned it.

"Aye, my brother and your Da are heroes," Fili said proudly.

Cain looked to the box of toys. "Will you tell Masther Kiwi we sthaid thank you?"

Fili reached down and handed both boys the toys they had placed on the ground.

"I most definitely will," he assured them. "When Kili feels better, I will bring him here so you can thank him yourselves. Now, before I go, can I have another hug?"

Both boys dropped their new toys and wrapped their arms around Fili's neck.

"I'm sure Lyse would like to thank you. Would you care to stay for dinner?" Ril asked as he approached Fili.

Fili stood from his crouched position. "Thank you for the offer, but I have some stops to make before returning home."

Ril placed a hand on his back and led him to the door. "All the same, do come back when things have improved. I would very much like to see Kili."

"We will," Fili assured him. "And can you tell Lyse thank you for visiting the other day? Something changed in Kili after they talked. I don't know what she said to him, but it worked."

Ril agreed to relate the thanks to his son's daughter. With a final wave to the boys, Fili exited the house. To his surprise, Ril followed him out to the wagon.

Fili turned to address Ril, but he found himself smothered in the elder dwarf's embrace. After the initial surprise wore off, Fili returned the warm embrace. Fili could feel Ril's shoulders shaking and after this discovery, Fili felt the wetness on his own face. After a few moments, Ril pulled back and held Fili at arm's length.

"You," Ril said as he pointed a finger into Fili's chest, "Are a good man. You will make an even better king someday. I would gladly live under your rule."

Fili forced himself to take deep steadying breaths. He could not possibly steer the horses if he could not see where he was going. Ril reached up and brought Fili's head down to his level and kissed him on his brow. With some initial parting words, Ril finally returned to the house and Fili mounted the wagon and made for the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>Not gonna lie, I cried like a baby while writing that last sequence between Fili and Ril. I'm such a softie, and I really love old people.<strong>

**I also considered writing this chapter a little differently, but I decided that I had given you all enough torture. ;)**

**Anyway, I think this story is nearing it's end. Just a few more chapters left, unless I get another insane idea and somehow continue on with it. But, thank you all so much for the support this far! You guys are amazing! Please continue to read and review, and don't be afraid to give me your honest opinion. Love you all! Be back soon with the next chapter :)**

**Oh and PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE DO NOT POST "BOTFA" SPOILERS IN THE COMMENTS! It's for my own sanity as well as the others who have not, or may not get to see it. Thanks :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, I'm back. Hope your Christmas was wonderful! If you don't celebrate, I hope you've had a wonderful season.**

**Mixed feelings about this chapter. Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

><p>"Where's Uncle?"<p>

"You know where he is. He had no choice but to go back to the forge today."

"He should be here by now."

"Kili," Fili ground out between clenched teeth. He was beginning to lose his patience. "He will be here soon."

Kili refused to remove his gaze from the front door. Fili rolled his eyes and stomped down the hall to the kitchen. It was true, Thorin was running later than usual, but Fili did not fear that something had happened. Whatever it was, it was nothing. Thorin would be walking through the front door anytime now and would hang his furs on their respected hook, remove his boots, and begin to fuss over Kili. Yes, anytime now, that would happen. Fili was sure.

But, then again, maybe he did get stuck or something did happen…

_No, shut up!_ Fili mentally reprimanded himself.

Fili reached into the cabinet and withdrew the bread. Whatever it was that was keeping Thorin would only continue to delay their dinner. He might as well get a head start on it. He grabbed some meat from the ice box and some cheese. After warming the meet over the stove, he sliced it and placed it on the bread. Sandwiches would have to do.

Fili returned to the living room where Kili was still sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the door.

"Come on, dinner's ready," Fili said as he reached down his hand to help Kili to his feet.

Kili refused to acknowledge his brother's presence. Kili's sling had been removed. His range of motion was not what it should be, but the therapy exercises Oin had him doing several times a day were helping. Fili grabbed Kili's left arm to pull him up, but Kili abruptly jerked his arm out of his brother's grasp.

"Don't touch me!" Kili yelled.

Fili forced himself to hold back his temper. He did not completely remove his hand from Kili's arm, but he did loosen his grip.

"Kili," Fili tried again. "He can join us when he gets here. Now come on, let's go to the table."

Again, Kili protested. When Fili retightened his grip, Kili jerked away and yelled, "No! Not without him!"

Fili finally lost his patience. "Kili! I swear—"

Fili's threat was abruptly cut off when the door opened. Fili watched as Thorin removed his soaking furs and his equally wet boots. As Thorin turned, the look of confusion on his face was enough to let Fili know he had heard their argument. But still, Thorin tried to defuse the situation.

"Don't let me interfere. It's never stopped you two before," Thorin said all of this lightly. He had often used the light teasing tone to calm his nephews when in the heat of an argument. It was never too serious; both of them could barely make it a couple of hours without frantically apologizing.

Fili refused to cave first. This was all Kili's doing. Luckily, they did not have to wait in the awkward silence for too long. Kili's temper got the better of him.

"Where were you?" Kili demanded. Fili flinched as he waited in anticipation for the loud answer his Uncle would give. He did not take fondly to disrespect, especially from his own nephews.

"You know where I've been," Thorin said, voice surprisingly calm. Fili released the breath he had been holding.

"No!" Kili yelled again. "You should have been here an hour ago! Where were you?"

Thorin took a step towards Kili. Fili tightened his grip on Kili and bent down to his ear.

"Kili, you're being ridiculous," Fili quickly hissed into his brother's ear. Kili shoved him back and told him to shut up. Fili resisted the urge to hit him. That was the last thing they needed right now.

Thorin cleared his throat as he stood in front of Kili. Fili saw them lock gazes; Kili's furious and Thorin's… was that concern?

"I stayed after to help Dwalin lock up," Thorin explained and gestured to his wet clothing. "And if you have not already noticed, I got caught in the rain storm."

"You should have been here!" Kili yelled.

With a sudden burst of strength, Fili watched as his brother stood up from the couch. He watched closely for any signs of distress, but Kili stayed surprisingly steady on his feet.

Thorin looked relieved at the sight of Kili standing before him without assistance, but it was quickly overshadowed when frustration mixed with worry came through.

"Kili, I am sorry. Sometimes things happen—"

"I know!" Kili yelled as he interrupted his Uncle's apology. "That's why you should have been here! Something could have happened! I thought you were gone! I thought you weren't coming back! Why did you do that?" Kili's voice broke off then.

Fili looked at his Uncle. They both knew what Kili was implying. Then, Kili began to sob. Fili reached out to grab hold of his brother's wobbling frame, but he was beaten by Thorin. He watched as his Uncle wrapped Kili into his strong embrace and brought him against his chest. Kili awkwardly wrapped his arms around their uncle and buried his face into his tunic.

"Kili, it's all right. I'm all right. Nothing happened- nothing will ever happen again. I promise," Thorin told his distraught nephew.

Fili looked up just in time to meet his uncle's gaze. They shared a silent thought, and Fili knew in that moment that no matter how much time passed and no matter how things changed, his brother would never be the same.

* * *

><p>Kili's breakdown had prompted a very serious, heartfelt talk between Thorin and his nephew.<p>

After Kili's sobs had turned to hiccups, Thorin gently pried himself from his nephew's death grip and guided him to the couch. Fili had appeared with a cloth which Thorin accepted and used to wipe away his younger nephew's lingering tears. He ordered Kili to blow his nose- Kili complied. Fili had then reappeared with a glass of water. Thorin placed the cup in Kili's shaking hand and ordered him to drink. Again, Kili did as told. When Kili had gathered himself as best he could, Thorin sat on the edge of the table in front of the couch. He leaned forward and placed his hands on Kili's knees.

"Kili, talk." Thorin's command was quiet and gentle, yet forceful.

And so Kili talked.

At first he was hesitant. He stumbled about, not really staying on one subject for too long. Thorin did not interrupt him; he knew Kili would speak on his own time and explain everything in his own way.

Finally, Kili took a deep breath and started from the very beginning- the very first night on his hunting trip that had started it all. Thorin was thankful he had chosen to start from there because, in all honesty, Thorin had never heard the complete recount from his nephew. Most of what had happened had been based on small details that Kili would share every now and then and assumptions. Until now, Thorin had never heard the full story and what Kili was telling him now explained so much.

Thorin listened as his nephew continued on reaching the point where he was abducted again that one night so many weeks ago. Thorin had heard Fili's side of the story, but now Kili's perspective was carving a hole in his heart. He listened as Kili explained the horror of hearing the beast of a man outside, how he taunted them through the ceiling, how he strangled Kili until he had passed out, and the last image he had was of his brother lying on the ground bleeding; how it was haunting his nightmares. He listened as Kili told him about waking up tethered to the pony- how at first he had been upside down, then later right-side up.

Thorin listened as Kili went into detail about every injury he had acquired through their trek through the mountain. Starting with the ankle and ending with the burns during his final days of captivity.

He mentioned briefly the joy he had at recognizing Jaxx, his brother's faithful pony, and how it had pained him to set him free. Kili even told him his reasoning for setting the pony free.

"I thought that if I couldn't come home, he should," Kili had said.

That statement, the finality and casualness that Kili had said it with, had nearly broken Thorin. The mere fact that his nephew had not considered death an option, but had _wanted_ death, tore him apart. Kili had made a decision and that decision was to stop fighting and trying—to stop _living_. Thorin feared that if he had not gotten to his nephew when he had, Kili surely would have died. There was no maybe about it.

Thorin listened as Kili continued the tale. He listened as Kili poured out his heart and told him how he had felt when Thorin and Gil had appeared. Kili admitted that he had imagined it a dream; that it took a few days for him to fully believe that he had been rescued. Thorin listened as Kili told him about the nightmares that he had been suffering from since the very beginning and how they continued to plague his mind, both day and night.

Kili admitted that his first wound still pained him sometimes. When Kili told him that he had spoken to Oin about it and had sworn him to secrecy, Thorin nearly screamed. Kili relayed to Thorin that Oin told him that, in fact, the wound would never completely heal. The tissues and muscles surrounding the stabbed area would never heal together properly. He would bear the wound for life.

He admitted to Thorin that he had been skipping his meals because he was afraid to eat. Some things he could keep down, but some things immediately made him ill. Kili was tired of risking the pain and discomfort. And then, Kili admitted that he was just _tired_. Thorin did not ask him to elaborate with the last admission. He knew what "tired" meant.

Kili continued for a few more minutes, just talking and telling what had been plaguing his mind and laying heavily on his heart. When he finally finished, Kili took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Thorin watched as his nephew worked to keep the fresh tears at bay. His nephew was strong, but he was not invincible.

Instead of words, Thorin chose actions.

Thorin leaned forward and grabbed his young nephew by the shoulders and pulled him forward. Then, in an ancient form of dwarven affection, he put their foreheads together. They stayed that way for a moment; foreheads pressed together and Thorin rubbing the back of Kili's head.

"No matter what has happened," Thorin whispered just loud enough that only Kili could hear him. "No matter what will happen, I will always—_always_ be proud of you. What you have experienced, no matter how hard I may try to fix it, cannot be undone. But, the nightmare is over. There is no need to worry and dwell on those memories. I cannot say that they will disappear like a vapor in the wind. I cannot tell you it will cease from your memory because it will not. I can tell you to keep moving forward; do not look back, do not let those memories control you. You will grow stronger because of this. You will win because _you_ are a _warrior_, my precious nephew."

Thorin gently pushed Kili away from him and gave him a stern, but loving look. Kili's chin quivered, but he did not cry. Thorin waited patiently for Kili to say something.

"Thank you, Uncle," Kili finally whispered.

Thorin offered him a very real, very rare smile.

"Would you like to try some dinner with us?" Thorin asked. Dinner had been postponed due to their much needed talk.

Thorin watched the hesitation in Kili's eyes. His words had won out however, and Kili slowly nodded his head. Thorin stood and grabbed onto Kili's good arm and pulled him from the couch. They moved at Kili's slow pace but eventually made it to the kitchen table where Fili had dinner waiting for them.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Thorin stood in the barn talking softly to his pony. He had removed the wrapping from Storm's fetlock. The swelling was gone now and Thorin was beginning the exercises to test the injury. Storm did not protest as his trusted master ran his hands along the sore area and obediently walked around the stall when ordered. When Thorin was satisfied with Storm's performance, he grabbed the oats and rewarded his pony with an extra helping.<p>

As Storm enjoyed his meal, Thorin grabbed a grooming brush and began to brush down the wild mane. His pony grumbled in content as Thorin praised him for his good performance and complimented him on his appearance. At this, the pony neighed and dipped his head. Thorin let out a small laugh at the pony's smugness.

Behind him, Jaxx neighed loudly- not in alarm, but friendly greeting. Thorin turned to see what the source of his nephew's pony's sudden outburst was.

Thorin dropped the brush and let himself out of the stall.

"What are you doing?" he growled as he began walking toward the stable entrance.

Kili shrugged and leaned against his crutch. "I was bored."

Thorin took a deep breath and forced himself to stay calm.

"You are not supposed to be mov—"

"I'm _fine_," his youngest nephew interrupted him. Kili limped his way into the stable and toward his uncle. Both ponies neighed in greeting as they caught sight of his nephew. Thorin watched as the first genuine smile came on Kili's face as he spoke to the ponies.

"Hi, boys," Kili greeted.

Thorin watched Kili to make sure he was steady on his feet. When he was satisfied that his nephew would not immediately fall over, he let himself back into Storm's stall. He retrieved the brush from the straw-covered floor and resumed his grooming.

"And where is your brother?" Thorin asked. He was still upset that Kili had wandered out by himself.

"Asleep," Kili answered him. Thorin wanted to chastise him; to tell him that he should have waited for his brother to wake or to just stay inside completely, but he could not bring himself to do it.

"Jaxx hasn't been fed yet," he offered. If Kili was strong enough to walk out to the stable by himself, Thorin thought he would be capable of feeding the pony.

Without turning, he heard the door to Jaxx's stall open and the shuffling of feet as Kili walked inside. He listened as he heard the crunch as the tin cup burrowed into the bag of oats. Then he heard the rush as the oats were dumped into the pail. Thorin could not make out what was being said, but he could hear Kili speaking softly to his brother's pony. Thorin smiled as he heard Kili begin to laugh.

He placed the brush back in the drawer where he had found it and grabbed Storm's water pail. He exited the stall and closed it behind him. He stopped outside of Jaxx's stall and watched as Kili patted the pony down and carried on a one-sided conversation.

"If you give me his water pail, I will fill it."

Kili jumped slightly as his uncle's deep voice broke into the intimate moment. This did not go unnoticed by Thorin. Kili limped his away around Jaxx until he grabbed the pail. Thorin saw his crutch propped against the back wall and gave Kili a look that clearly said _be careful_ when he handed him the pail. His nephew rolled his eyes and walked back to Jaxx as Thorin walked down the hall. He pumped some water into both of the pails and walked back down the hall. He stopped in Storm's first, then walked over to Jaxx's.

Alarm grew in Thorin as he saw his nephew sitting on a bale of hay in the back corner of the stall. Without a word, he let himself into the stall and placed the pail in its rightful place. He turned around and saw that Kili now had his eyes shut tight and was holding his left arm awkwardly across his middle.

"Kili," Thorin could not hide the panic from his voice. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" It was obvious his nephew was in pain, but from what Thorin did not know. He did rule out Jaxx, though. The pony would never intentionally harm anyone of their family.

Kili hissed between his clenched teeth and slowly uncurled his arm from his middle.

"Just tried to brush him," he said.

Thorin closed his eyes and held in his frustration. "You are not supposed to be moving your arm all that much. Obviously brushing him would be out of the question." Thorin pinched his nose. His frustration was making itself known.

Kili sheepishly looked down at the straw-covered floor.

"Worth a shot," he mumbled. He reached over for his crutch and grabbed it. When he had it situated, he stood and followed his uncle out of the stall.

As Thorin finished cleaning up the stalls, Kili stood longingly in front of the now empty stall that had been Millie's. Thorin studied his nephew's slumped shoulders and watched as Kili's hand moved slowly over the stall door. He realized that they still had not spoken of Millie. When Kili was healed again, they would search for a new pony, though he was positive there would never be one to truly replace Millie.

"I heard him kill her," Kili began. Thorin stopped his ministrations to listen to his nephew's low voice. "But I refused to believe that it had happened. I think a part of me knew it was true when I woke up and Jaxx was with me."

Thorin waited for his nephew to say more, but he did not continue. Thorin closed the stall behind him and walked to stand behind Kili. The empty stall brought haunting images of his youngest's beloved pony happily waiting to be groomed; of Kili curled up in the back left corner fast asleep with Millie hovering protectively; of the blue ribbons and silver clasps that Kili would place in her hair so that they would match.

Of Millie lying dead in a pool of blood on the dirt path.

Thorin slowly wrapped an arm around Kili's shoulders. He felt Kili lean into the comfort and turned him toward the door.

"Let's get back inside. The temperature is dropping, and Fili will be wondering where we are," Thorin said. Kili did not complain as his uncle guided him back to the house.

Thorin left Kili on the couch in the main room and walked to the kitchen to clean his hands.

_Things had changed_, he thought. Some for the better, some for the worse, and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

* * *

><p><strong>There should only be one or two chapters left. My break is almost over, so I'm going to try to finish this before classes start back up. I'm sorry for the wait. I've had zero motivation to write and some serious writer's block. I know how I want to end the story, but getting there is the trouble haha.<strong>

**PLEASE read and review. I greatly appreciate it! If you have any ideas, share them. Your input would be swell.**

**As always, you guys are the best! :)**

**Also, I saw BotFA. I sobbed. If you want to discuss it, feel free to PM me! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Fili released the reins and pulled the brake.

"Maybe we should go back," his brother suggested.

"We're already here," Fili huffed out.

Kili refused to remove himself from the wagon seat. Fili, disgruntled with his brother's behavior, dismantled with a huff and landed firmly on his feet. With a roll of his eyes, he placed his hands on his hips and looked at his brother.

"Kili, get off the wagon. They're waiting to see you."

When his brother finally looked at him, Fili could only see angst, disappointment, and fear.

The previous night, Thorin had returned from the forge with orders to gather at Lyse's home for dinner the following evening. Kili had not said much of anything about the idea other than a silent compromise to come. Kili would be reunited with his friends eventually, but Fili knew his brother had not expected it to be so soon. Though he did not say so, Thorin and Fili both knew that Kili was not looking forward to being put in the situation without much warning. Nothing had been done to help though because Kili refused to ask.

So, without so much as a word, Kili had boarded the wagon beside his brother when Fili had told him to. They had ridden to the village in a loud silence filled with a thick knot of apprehension. Fili had been aware of Kili's growing apprehension the closer they got, but he had not seen the full effect until their arrival.

And it was frustrating.

"Kee," Fili said with a much kinder tone than he had previously used. "I promise. It's going to be all right."

Kili lowered his head briefly. Fili half-expected him to say something else, but he did not.

Fili reached out to grab onto Kili's arm as he lowered himself to the ground. The cast had been removed from his wrist three days prior, and his left arm was regaining the motion and strength it had lost when his collarbone had been broken. Fili heard his brother mumble his thanks and then they walked to the door. Kili still had a slight limp from his ankle; more damage had been done than originally diagnosed. The laceration on his left calf had healed nicely, though it would leave a massive scar. But, in retrospect, it could have been much worse.

Before Fili's fist touched the door, it was swung open by a brightly smiling Lyse.

"Oh! I am so happy you're here!" she exclaimed as she engulfed Fili in a warm hug which he readily returned.

Fili broke the contact between them and stepped aside so she could greet Kili. Fili watched as Lyse's smile seemed to grow even wider as she approached his brother.

"Kili, I am so glad you came! And to see you up and around on your own," Lyse said as she hugged him. Fili noticed she seemed a little more hesitant with approaching Kili. It was not out of harbored feelings, Fili knew, but respect for his still healing self.

Kili sank into Lyse's embrace, ever so slightly.

"Thank you," he told her.

Lyse took hold of one of Kili's hands and with her other, pushed Fili gently into the house.

"Ril will be returning with your uncle. That meeting should be over soon, then we can eat," their hostess said. "The boys are playing in their room. I am going to finish things in the kitchen. Make yourselves at home."

Fili looked down the hall. He did not know how the twins would react to seeing Kili, but more importantly, he did not know how Kili would react to seeing them. He was nearly positive that the boys would embrace him with the same excitement and vigor as before, but Kili…

There was only one way to find out.

"I'm going to go say hi to the boys. Do you want to join?" Fili asked his brother.

Kili almost immediately shook his head no. "I think I'll just wait out here."

_You will see them soon enough anyway,_ Fili wanted to say. Instead, he nodded his head and briefly grabbed Kili's arm in what he hoped was a comforting gesture before walking down the hall.

All thoughts of what was to come were temporarily put on hold when he reached the wooden door. He could hear two excited voices and the clattering of toys being moved around in a box. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he slowly turned the doorknob and eased it open.

Fili had spent enough time with the twins to be able to tell them apart just as easily from the back as in front. Zain's blonde-mopped head was buried in the toy box. Cain was standing inside of the small closet looking around for something.

"I cain't find it, bruvver!" Zain yelled. The box did little to muffle the volume. Fili bit back a laugh.

"We have to! Mama sthaid that they were coming sthoon!" Cain said with just as much volume.

Fili's curiosity was peeked at this. He chose this moment to announce his presence.

"Oh, are we expecting guests?"

Zain hit his head on the box and Cain jumped, but all was quickly forgotten when the twins turned to see who was standing in their room.

"Masther Fee!" they yelled in unison.

Fili placed a broad smile on his face and knelt onto the floor so he could hug them, and to hopefully take some of the blunt force they brought as they crashed into him. It sort of worked. The pile leaned backward for a moment before Fili got his balance and straightened them all.

"Now, I hope you were talking about me and my brother and uncle, right?" Fili asked once they had settled down, or at least stopped squealing in excitement and released him from their sticky grips.

Zain nodded his head. "Yesth, we were trying to find sthumpthin."

"Would you like my help?" Fili asked.

Zain and Cain shared a look, and Fili could almost see them talking to each other through some type of brainwaves. Just like him and Kili.

"Ok, it's for Masther Kiwi," Cain finally told him.

Fili grinned. "You have something for my brother?"

Both twins nodded their heads, but Zain answered. "Mama sthaid Kee would like it, but we've lost it."

"No, she sthaid 'misthplaced.'" Cain corrected him.

Fili chuckled as Cain tried to use the wording his mother had used.

"Well, if you tell me what we're looking for, I'll help and then we can take it to him."

Zain and Cain quickly explained what it was they were looking for. After a few minutes of searching, Fili found the little stuffed animal high on a shelf. He guessed Lyse would have placed it there to keep it from they're prying hands and had forgotten to get it back down. Each of the boys grabbed onto an arm and carefully carried the bear between them.

Fili stopped them at the door.

"Kili still isn't feeling very well and he's nervous. You know what it's like to be both of those things, right?" When the two blond heads nodded, Fili continued. "When we get to the end of the hall, stay there until I go tell him you're coming, ok?"

"We'll be quiet," Zain assured him.

"Yeah, we will," Cain agreed.

Fili led the way down the hall. He heard the footsteps behind him stop when they reached the end. Without looking behind him, he walked into the room. Kili was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. In fact, it had been the same chair Fili had sat in the night he had tried to escape. The same chair that he had sat in while being questioned by Ril. He liked that chair.

Fili walked up to the chair and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. Kili jumped at the contact as if he had been unaware of his brother's presence.

"You all right?" Fili asked already knowing the answer he would receive.

"Yeah," Kili answered him. "Did you want something?"

"Actually, the boys have something for you." Kili looked as though he would protest, but Fili quickly cut him off. "I already spoke to them. They understand, Kee. They just want to give you something."

Kili began to stand but Fili insisted he remain seated. Fili turned around and gave the anxious boys a nod of his head and the two walked over, bear stuck between them still.

"Hi," Kili said. It was little more than a whisper, but it was more than Fili thought he would offer. Things were looking up.

"Hi, Masther Kiwi," the boys said in unison and grinned.

"We just wanted to sthay thank you—" Zain began.

"—and give you Beary," Cain cut in.

"—because he makes us feel better when we're sthick." Zain finished.

Together they held out the bear for Kili to take. For a moment, Kili stared at the object not making any move to take it. Fili was beginning to think this really was a bad idea. But, then, Kili reached out with a shaking hand and took the offered bear.

Kili thanked them for the gift. Then Fili gasped. Cain, not being able to hold his little self back anymore, wrapped his arms around Kili's neck. Kili gave a short startled yell. As Fili was moving to pry Cain away, Kili's arms sneaked up and embraced the little dwarf back.

Fili turned as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. Lyse gave him a watery smile and he returned it.

* * *

><p>When Ril and Thorin arrived, dinner was finally served. At one end of the table sat Thorin with Fili and Kili to his left. At the other end sat Ril with Lyse and the twins to his left. Ideas were discussed, laughs were shared, and memories were made. When it was finished, Fili and Kili followed the twins out in hopes to keep them occupied long enough for the adults to discuss what was on everyone's mind.<p>

When they were gone, Lyse returned with a hot kettle of tea and refilled their mugs. Thorin thanked her and waited for either of his hosts to speak first.

Ril's aged voice broke the silence.

"He's so quiet, Thorin," he said.

Thorin nodded his head. "I used to worry when he was silent because I knew he was up to something, but now… I don't know what to think or do anymore. He's afraid of everything. He doesn't sleep."

"And he doesn't eat," Lyse added. "Thorin, I am worried about him."

"Fili and I are, as well. When we think he is improving, something happens and it sets him back."

Ril placed his hands in front of him on the table. "His physical injuries may be healing, but his inner demons, they are what hold him back."

"I thought having him talk about it would help," Thorin cleared his throat. "It did, for a time at least. I truly believe he will never fully heal from this."

"Time," Lyse said. "And love. Kili needs both of those things."

"We all do," Ril added as he grabbed hold of Lyse's hand. He kissed the back of it and placed them on the table. "Thorin, you know we will fight until the end to bring Kili back."

Thorin looked at his friends. He had never felt so blessed.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Kili had never been so uncomfortable in his life.<p>

Entering the house, accepting a gift he did not deserve, the hug that he returned because having Fili break them apart would be rude, the dinner, the preoccupying afterwards- all of it. It was too much. At least he had had someone with him then. He could always rely on Fili to help him in times of trouble. He was his rock. But not now.

Not now as he sat in Ril's study with only the elder man.

Alone.

He waited impatiently for Ril to speak. He wanted to know why he was here and he wanted out just as quickly.

"I know you are anxious to be out of here," Ril said. "But, I wanted to have a chance to speak with you in private."

Kili swallowed. "Yes, sir."

Ril took a huff from his pipe. "I promise to try my hardest to keep this as short as possible. It is late and you all have a journey home."

Ril cleared his throat and continued. "First of all, I am so very proud of you, young man. I do not have the words to tell you how blessed and thankful I am to see you sitting before me now. When you were missing, there was not a day that passed where I did not worry about or think about you. About how much I missed you- your silly antics, your laugh, just your presence. I miss those things still, but I am waiting for the time they return. And, I know you do not believe so, but I tell you, they will.

"My son loved you and your brother very, very much. For a while, you were the only children he had. Gil did not allow any room for argument when he joined that search party. There was no stopping him. Including us, Lyse and I. We knew what the risks were, but we knew what the prize was, as well. Gil did not die in vain or under your doing, Kili. He died for something that he loved more than life. Please, release the guilt you carry and open your eyes. You are not at fault here and you never will be.

"I have lived hundreds of years, Kili, and I have never seen a more worthy dwarf of this cause than you. I know you doubt it, but it is true. You, Kili Durin, are worth it. You, Kili Durin, are a fighter. Do not let those demons that haunt you win. Do not listen to the voices that tell you otherwise because they are _lies_. Come back to us, Kili. We all miss you."

Kili felt something wet hit his tunic. He reached up with a shaky hand and realized he was crying. He had tried so hard to push Ril's voice out, but alas, the elder dwarf had prevailed.

"I can't," he said in a choked whisper.

The elder dwarf leaned forward and placed his hands firmly on Kili's shoulders.

"Yes," Ril said with utter determination. "You can."

And then Kili couldn't fight it anymore. The tears spilled over like a broken dam and he threw himself into the elder dwarf's embrace. He felt the arms tighten around him and hold him close as his body was racked with sobs. Ril said nothing; he had already said enough. Minutes later when Kili had stopped, he pushed himself back from the elder dwarf. He accepted the handkerchief and wiped his face with his tunic sleeves.

"Will you promise me?" Ril asked. Kili knew what he was implying.

Kili sniffed and nodded his head. "I promise."

Ril stood and walked over to his desk. Kili watched as the dwarf reached behind and picked something up. When Ril turned and the object was in view, Kili froze.

"This was Gil's," Ril said. "I know for a fact that you were his favorite student. If you would, Lyse and I would like to offer you his bow."

Kili momentarily stopped breathing as Ril placed the bow in his hands. Obviously it was not the one that Fili had found with him, but still, it was _Gil's_ bow.

"I would be honored," Kili finally said. He ran his hands over the finely curved bow and slid a finger down the string. "I remember the first time I hit the center of the target during training. I think he was more excited than I was. He picked me up and tossed me around- told me he was proud of me and that I was the best archer this side of Erebor." Kili chuckled, "I didn't know where Erebor was then, but I was so happy anyway. Thorin was proud too, but his elf prejudices got in the way. Gil ended training early and took me to Bombur's where he bought me candy as a reward. I think that was one of the happiest days of my life."

Kili looked up to see Ril smiling at him.

"It was one of Gil's, as well. He spoke of it often," he said with a fond smile.

Kili surprised himself and returned it.

"Well, I suppose your uncle and brother are waiting. Thank you for staying."

Kili stood and extended his hand. "Thank you for everything."

Ril ignored Kili's hand and wrapped him another, brief hug. Then, he placed his arm around Kili's shoulders and guided him to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm thinking one more chapter and we're finished. I don't know when it will be up- hopefully soon. Second semester is starting and I don't know how much free time I will have.<strong>

**Thank you all for being so patient. Thank you for continuing to read. Please comment and let me know what you think. Appreciate it :)**


	24. Chapter 24

_One year later…_

"Are you sure about this?" Thorin asked his eldest nephew.

"Yes," Fili answered without hesitation. "This is the only way."

"I wouldn't say that," Thorin countered. "However, I do believe it may work, and it is better than any other plan I have considered."

Fili straightened his shoulders and stood a little taller. "So, do I have your permission to bring this to Kili?"

Thorin ran a hand over his tired face and nodded his head. "Aye, you do."

Fili smiled lightly and gave a quick bow. "Thank you, Uncle."

Fili turned and exited the room, shutting the door behind him. For a moment, he leaned against the hallway wall, relishing in the relief and preparing his words he would share with his brother.

_You can do this. You're helping him,_ he told himself.

With a push, Fili stood and walked down the hallway to the main room. He grabbed his boots that sat by the door and quickly put them on. Then, he opened the door and walked to the barn where he knew Kili would be.

It was early spring. The sun was half hidden behind cotton white clouds, and there was still a light chill in the air. Flowers were beginning to bloom and the trees were regaining their green coats. All around, new life was forming and the world was awakening. It was indeed perfect time for a hunting trip.

Fili stepped through the open door and into the barn. Storm was dozing in his stall. Jaxx was watching intently as Kili led his pony, Daisy, back down the hall to her stall. Fili laughed under his breath as he thought back to those first days with Daisy.

Jaxx had grown more attached to Kili in their past experiences. If Kili was around, Jaxx would hardly take his eyes off of him. If Kili talked to him, Jaxx would stand at attention and listen as if he were really taking it all in. If Kili seemed to be under any stress, Jaxx would get nervous and begin searching the area for impending danger. One time, Jaxx had gone so far as to block off Fili's access to his brother because Kili was angry. His leg had given out beneath him and he had landed harshly on the ground. Fili, being the concerned brother he was, had rushed to help him. Kili, though, had been embarrassed and frustrated and refused Fili's help. When Fili refused to take no for an answer, Kili went so far as to hit him. Jaxx had seen it and quickly moved in between the two. Fili had felt betrayed, but only for a moment. It was then that he realized why Jaxx had done it.

It was what Fili would have done.

Fili would have ran in and protected his nadadith from whatever the distress. Jaxx had seen it happen before- multiple times. And now, because they had been enslaved together for so long, Jaxx's overprotective streak had grown in force.

Fili was no longer offended; he was proud.

But, still, he had apologized to Kili and then to Jaxx. He had praised Jaxx for his actions, but also scorned him. Jaxx had quickly forgiven him and accepted his small lecture with a bow of his head and then a quick nudge to Fili's shoulder.

Then, Daisy had come. Human merchants were passing through the Blue Mountains four months prior. Thorin had taken Kili into town to look at their ponies. After some thorough testing, bargaining, and studying, Kili had fallen in love with Daisy. She would never replace Millie, but she was an impeccable pony if ever there had been.

Their first few days together had been interesting to say the least. Kili and Daisy had familiarized themselves with each other rather quickly. She had grown fond of Thorin and Fili, as well; however, Jaxx had not been so fast. Fili's pony had been wary and cautious of his new stablemate. The longer he watched Kili interact with the new pony though, the more he lowered his stubborn pony walls. Now, the two were quite close friends.

Fili reached up and caught Jaxx's attention by scratching behind his ears. Jaxx snorted in content and dipped his head. Fili briefly caught his brother's eye and smiled in greeting.

"What are you two up to today?" he asked.

"I gave her a wash and did some grooming," Kili said happily. "She really liked the braids."

Fili laughed and rolled his eyes. "If you wash that poor pony anymore, her hide will fall off."

Kili gave him a smirk and a look that clearly said _shut up, you idiot._

"Are you about done in here?"

"Why? Did you want something?" Kili asked from inside Daisy's stall.

Fili walked over to see what his brother was up to. Kili was hard at work dusting off the dirt that had gathered on Daisy's legs during their short walk from the back of the barn to her stall. Kili continued to work about the stall: filling the food bucket with oats, checking the water level in the pail, and making sure she had a warm quilt nearby. Kili insisted the poor pony have every form of comfort.

"I was thinking about going on a trip."

Kili momentarily paused, but quickly resumed his ministrations. "Oh."

Fili cleared his throat and braced himself for his brother's reaction. "A hunting trip, actually. And, I was wondering…"

Suddenly, his voice was gone. His throat felt rough, as if it had been parched for days. His tongue and vocal cords ceased to function.

"You want me to come," Kili finished for him. It was not a question. Kili did not sound as angry as he had imagined. Instead, he almost sounded defeated.

"Yes, I do want you to join me," Fili insisted. "You are healed and doing much better. It will be like old times. Just you and me, looking for some deer and a few rabbits. And… well, you might be able to finally face your demons."

Kili's head snapped up. "Fili, I am f-"

"_No_, you are _not_, Kee," Fili firmly interrupted. "I know you still have nightmares. I hear you screaming. I see how you jump at every little sound. I know how you—"

"And you think taking me back to where it all happened will fix that?" Kili shouted incredulously as he stood quickly.

Fili stood tall in the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, I do believe that," he said as he gave Kili a determined glare. He was not going down without a fight.

Kili continued to glare at him with equal determination. But, then his front finally fell and he caved in. Fili bit back a winning grin.

"I will go," Kili nearly whispered. "But, please, Fili, do not leave me alone out there."

Fili's heart sank. The thought that he would ever leave his little brother out there all alone and unprotected in the wild… He shuddered.

"Kee, I would never…"

Kili quickly shook his head and held up a hand to silence Fili. "I know," he said. "I don't know why I ever even thought of that. So, when do we leave?"

"End of the week. This will give us plenty of time to gather supplies and get prepared."

Kili nodded his head and checked over Daisy once more.

"Well, girl. It sounds like we're going on a trip."

* * *

><p>"Stay together. Be safe." Thorin looked pointedly at Kili. "And listen to your brother, all right?"<p>

"Don't I always?" Kili asked with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm serious," Thorin said. Fili knew his uncle was still very apprehensive about this entire idea, but he had gone along with it anyway, trusting Fili and his instincts.

"I will," Kili said with a seriousness he normally did not use.

"All right then," Thorin said breaking the sudden dark mood. "Off with you both! See you in a few days."

Fili gave his uncle a farewell wave and attempted to smile. Then, he mounted his pony and kicked it forward.

The brothers followed a trail that led west. It may or may not have been coincidental. Fili wanted to stay as far away from the east; as far away from the memories, as possible. Kili was not going to protest.

"So, I was thinking," Fili began after they had been riding for close to an hour. "We could hunt until about sundown then make camp in the clearing we like. It should give us three, maybe four hours. What do you think?"

Despite his feelings from earlier, Kili was beginning to regret coming on this trip. Only three things were keeping him there now: his brother, the thought of disappointing his uncle, and the fact that it was still daylight. When night came, he knew it would be worse. Much, much worse.

"Yes, that sounds nice," he answered his brother.

Fili attempted to continue the small talk until they reached their destination, but it soon failed when Kili would only give him as short an answer as possible. When they reached their first set of traps, they dismounted. They tethered their ponies to a nearby tree branch and gathered their weapons. Fili took his numerous knives and placed them in their rightful places. Kili grabbed his bow and stocked quiver as well as his two knives.

"You set these a couple of weeks ago, right?" Kili asked his brother.

"Yeah," Fili answered. "I rode out and replaced them. I hope it worked."

Kili followed his brother through the thicket, trusting him to lead them to the traps. Kili knew he was far closer than he normally would have been, but he still refrained from making physical contact with his brother. He refused to become a clingy child.

Still, Fili did not say anything to him, so he continued walking with close proximity.

He watched as his brother pushed back one last patch of leaves, and then he saw the trap. Fili bent and checked it out thoroughly.

"Two fat rabbits!" Fili exclaimed. "These will make a hearty meal and some nice boots. Don't you agree?"

Kili could not help but laugh at the pure look of joy on his brother's face. Fili looked like a young dwarfling on a holiday morning. Indeed, the rabbits in his hands were plump in size, and their furs appeared thick and plush in texture.

"I believe you are right, brother. Let us hope that your other traps have had the same victorious results." Kili had no doubt that they would. Fili was one of the best, most-skilled hunters he had ever known.

After Fili had tied the rabbits to his belt, they continued on in search for the remaining traps. An hour later, the remaining traps had been searched and wiped clean of their victims. They now had five plump rabbits, three thick squirrels, and one young fox. Foxes were a rarity in the Blue Mountains; sneaky little creatures and difficult to capture. Fili was especially proud of this accomplishment.

"Let's get back to camp and work on these. We can hunt tomorrow," he suggested.

Kili nodded his head in agreement. Together, they walked through the woods to where their ponies would be waiting for them. They found Jaxx and Daisy munching on a patch of grass that had reappeared after the harsh winter. The brothers placed their catches into a hunting sack and mounted.

* * *

><p>Kili sat by the fire cleaning his knife. The day had gone better than he had ever imagined it would. He and Fili had cleaned and skinned their findings once they had returned to camp. Fili had cooked two of the rabbits, and they had happily feasted on them along with some dried jerky. When they were finished, Kili had fed and watered the ponies. Everything was going well.<p>

And then night settled in.

Kili knew that he and his brother would both have to take watch. He knew that they could not sleep the night away peacefully. It was one of the very first rules that their Uncle had instilled in them when he had taken them hunting. But, now, Kili was scared. He did not want to take watch because that meant that he would be alone. Yes, Fili would be there with him, but he would not be _there_. Kili would be left awake and alone staring into the blackness of night. The blackness that held the unknowing and creatures and demons.

Suddenly, a lightning fast show of visions played through Kili's mind. He saw a tall stranger standing before him; he saw himself riding the stranger's pony; he felt his own knife being stabbed into his side; he heard his uncle telling him that the man had escaped; he felt the strangling paws around his throat; he felt every burn, break, and tear in his flesh that the man had inflicted upon him; he heard the laughing, teasing, and jeering—

He heard a shrill scream. Then he heard a voice trying to calm the source of the screaming. He felt two familiar arms wrap around his shoulders, and he laid his head on the comforting chest. He realized he had been the being responsible for the manic screaming and took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. He was here; safe with his brother. Nolan was dead. He had nothing to be afraid of anymore.

"Nadadith," Fili whispered as he held Kili close. "It is all right. You are safe here. He cannot hurt you anymore. Please, stop screaming. Jaxx is having a panic attack."

Kili took in a deep breath and found himself chuckling as he let it back out. "Sorry."

Kili pushed himself away and felt his brother's scrutinizing gaze on him. Without another word he shakily got up and walked over to the ponies. When he was close enough, Jaxx nudged him with his head and studied him with his large brown orbs. Daisy neighed happily in greeting as her master seemed to be in no danger. Kili quietly apologized to both of them before returning to the fire.

"I'll take second watch," he announced as he set out his bedroll. "Wake me in a few hours."

Fili looked concerned and almost like he would protest, but Kili fixed him with a steady glare that clearly said not to argue. Fili nodded his head and wished Kili a good rest.

* * *

><p>Much to his surprise, Kili did get some rest. Even more to his amazement, he handled his watch like a true hunter while his brother slept beside him. All in all, it was not a bad experience. When they had eaten their breakfast the next morning, they had grabbed their weapons and set out in search for their prey.<p>

For the past hour and a half, Kili had been following a set of tracks. He had only glimpsed the white tail once, but the doe he was tracking was creating quite the chase. It brought feelings of excitement and the familiar thrill of the hunt to him. He had surprised himself by almost effectively shutting out all thoughts of his last hunting trip. Every now and then, something would flash in his memory, but for the most part, his mind stayed clear of the nightmares.

Kili climbed the small hill the deer had disappeared over minutes before and surveyed his surroundings. There- just a little to the right and standing behind a large tree munching on some vegetation, stood the doe. Kili crept behind a boulder that would block the deer of his view. When he was sure the deer would not see him, Kili knocked an arrow to his bow. He aimed for the deer's neck and—

All he saw was Nolan. Kili felt himself begin to shake. His grip tightened on his bow even as his palms became sweaty. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the memories. He squeezed his eyes tight and repeatedly told himself that it was over. Without meaning to, he released the arrow.

_Thud._

The doe fell dead to the ground. Kili's eyes opened wide and for a few moments all he could do was stare at the fallen creature. Then, with numb limbs, Kili began to walk. His legs threatened to give way a couple of times as he trudged down the hill, but they did not fail him until he reached the deer. Kili collapsed onto the forest floor beside the doe and simply stared at the unseeing eyes.

"I killed them both," he whispered knowing his brother was behind him.

Fili walked up and stood beside his brother. "Want some help?" he asked.

Kili said nothing, but reached forward and plucked the piercing arrow from the deer's hide. Then, he and Fili took care of the deer.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the brothers returned home. In total they had gotten six rabbits, four squirrels, one fox, and one deer. Fili had hunted nothing the first two days as he was far too focused on his brother. Watching Kili shoot the doe and then hearing his little brother's voice afterward, Fili knew that it was finally over. He had never been so proud of Kili. Somewhat disappointingly, he had gotten nothing but another rabbit; Kili another squirrel. Despite their lack of prey, the trip had proven successful in multiple ways. Fili was thrilled.<p>

* * *

><p>Thorin opened the front door of his home and felt a genuine smile break his hardened face as he took in the sight before him. Two heads, one golden like the sun and the other black as a raven, bobbed from the tops of two ponies. The eldest was laughing hysterically as the younger told a story rather vividly. Thorin feared Fili may fall off his pony if he did not control his laughter soon.<p>

It was a beautiful sight.

When his nephews had reached the barn, Thorin walked over and met them there.

"Uncle!" Kili greeted with much enthusiasm as he dismounted Daisy.

"Welcome home," Thorin said with a smile as he placed a hand on Kili's shoulder. "I trust you have had a successful trip."

"We did!" Kili said with a wide smile. Something in his eyes twinkled. Thorin knew the depth of his nephew's words. He felt his own smile broaden and could not stop himself from bringing Kili into a quick embrace.

Fili had managed to dismount and stop his laughing. Thorin could see water coming from his eyes.

"It seems that your brother has found you quite humorous." Thorin laughed as he saw the smirk play on Kili's face. With a quick cuff to Kili's head, Thorin walked over to where Fili was removing a bulging sack from his saddle.

"We got a few rabbits and some squirrels." Fili had a proud look on his face. "There's also a fox in here. Kili got a large doe."

Thorin was impressed. He finished helping Fili dismantle Jaxx and led him into the stall. Kili closed Daisy's own stall behind him and exited the barn. The three Durin's entered the home and Thorin listened intently as his nephews relayed their hunting trip back to him. When their tale was complete, Thorin straightened himself in his chair and gave Kili a small, special smile. Words were not needed to tell him how proud he was.

"I am very glad you both had a successful trip," he began. "But I am glad you have both returned. It was too quiet with the both of you gone."

They continued to talk for a few minutes. Kili finally asked his uncle what he had accomplished while they were gone. Thorin readied himself. This was what he had been hoping to address.

"Well, if you must know, I had a couple of meetings to discuss an idea I had."

"What kind of idea?" Fili asked.

"Well," Thorin cleared his throat. "Not so much of an idea as a quest, really."

"A quest?" Kili asked with intrigue.

"Yes," Thorin felt himself smile as he saw the familiar twinkle in Kili's eyes. "You remember the tales of Erebor that I have shared with you in years past?"

Both heads nodded in affirmation.

"I, for one, and others would like nothing more than to return to our homeland once again."

Fili spoke up as he processed what his uncle was telling them. "You want to take back Erebor?"

"Aye," Thorin confirmed. "Though, it will take a few years planning. I would very much like to have you both at my side. You, as princes, should be there when we enter the halls of our fathers and forefathers. You should be there with me, as rightful heirs of Erebor. I know the Blue Mountains are the only home you have ever known, but Erebor is your true home. I wish for you to see its glittering gold and royal rooms with me again. So, please, will you join me on this quest?"

Thorin watched as both of his nephew's eyes lit up. Fili's blue eyes were filled with a respect and maturity Thorin knew had been there for some time. Kili's brown orbs were filled a new light, and a vigorous thirst for adventure. Thorin knew they would join him.

Kili nearly bounced in his seat with excitement.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, guys, there ya have it. I can't believe it's over. It makes me sad, but at the same time relieved. I want to thank each and every one of you for your support and help along the way. I hope you're satisfied. Your kind words and encouragement have meant so much to me. (Sounds cheesy, I know, but it's still so true.) Thank you for sticking with me throughout the long hiatus between some chapters and the nonsense I've written. Ugh- I keep repeating myself, but seriously, I cannot thank you enough for everything! You are the best!<strong>

**IF you want, you can read my other story. It's a modern day AU (yeah, I know a lot of people don't like those, but whatevs.) I have a few ideas for my next story running through my mind, and one of them is a sequel to that story. Anyway, stick around for another story if ya want. I don't know when it will happen, but it's bound to sooner or later haha**

**Please, leave me some reviews letting me know what you think of the final chapter and the story overall. It would greatly appreciated. If you ever want to PM me, feel free to whether you just want to yell at me or fangirl over Tolkien's creation with me lol**

**Anyway, thank you again for everything! Until next time- may your swords stay sharp and your beard grow long!**

**(I think I read that somewhere on a fic. It made me laugh.)**


End file.
